Аннулированная судьба - II: Дикая пустошь
by Cheb
Summary: Саотоме Ранма, Тендо Аканэ, Мизуно Ами, Цукино Усаги - невольные копии самих себя, без резона искать дорогу домой. Им был обещан дивный новый мир, где они смогут начать жизнь с чистого листа... Добро пожаловать в пустошь, познакомьтесь с Избранным.
1. Первое знакомство с новой родиной

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, Кунихику Икухарой, Наоко Такеучи, и творческими командами из Interplay, Obsidian и Bethesda.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Аннулированная судьба - II:  
Дикая пустошь**

(シーンブレイク)

Читать приквел необязательно: данный роман организован так, чтобы получилось (относительно) независимое произведение.

(シーンブレイク)

Сухая, убийственно жаркая пустыня. Каменистая равнина, поросшая редкими, жёсткими кустиками, почти лишёнными листьев. Горизонт опоясан далёкими горами, голубоватыми в дымке. Тишина, даже насекомых не слышно.

Внезапно, столб слепящего света вспыхивает посреди этой пустоши, словно беззвучная молния, ударившая с неба. Быстро укорачиваясь, он утолщается и начинает распадаться на отдельные сгустки. Было бы кому наблюдать этот феномен, он бы заметил, что свет плавится, перетекая в форму четырёх женских фигур, окружённых каждая большим светящимся пузырём, плавающих в полудюжине метров над землёй.

Через пару секунд фигуры начинают тускнеть от ослепительного до золотисто-жёлтого словно закатное солнце, опускаясь всё быстрее и быстрее по мере того, как гравитация обретает власть над ними. Когда первый пузырь касается земли, он лопается, сверкнув, разбрасывая песок и камни. Более не скрываемое светом, безвольное тело с глухим стуком падает в получившуюся воронку.

Бах! Бах! Бах!

И снова тишина. Только четыре обнажённые девушки валяются в оставленных их прибытием воронках, разметав волосы, неловко подогнув конечности. Две брюнетки с короткими стрижками, одна рыжая с длинными, волнистыми волосами, и блондинка с волосами неимоверной длины, разметавшимися в стороны, накрывая её и землю вокруг словно полупрозрачным веером.

Солнце палит их безразличными лучами, создавая весьма реальный риск теплового удара.

Через несколько минут, одна из брюнеток начинает шевелиться. Потом неуверенно садится, щурясь против яркого света. «Уй, горячо, — бормочет она по японски. — Ребята, вы как?.. Ребята?.. Ранма?» Она начинает в панике озираться вокруг, потом замечает троих своих спутниц, и делает вздох облегчения. «Какая радость. Я было испугалась, нас опять разбросало!» Неловко поднимается на ноги, и, пошатываясь, бредёт тормошить остальных. Земля на дне воронок не такая раскалённая, как вокруг, но воздух - словно в печи, и солнце жарит нещадно. Совсем не то место, чтобы валяться без сознания.

 **Глава 1,**  
 **Первое знакомство с новой родиной**

 _Война. Война никогда не меняется._ ·

(シーンブレイク)

(シーンブレイク)

— Ох! — Ами поспешно приняла сидячее положение, резко очнувшись от ощущения припекающего солнца. Помогло не особенно, плечи продолжало печь. — Аканэ-чан, это ты? — Она огляделась, но взгляд ещё был мутным, в глазах плавали пятна от слишком яркого света. — Надо срочно убираться в тень, мы с Усаги такой жары не выдержим!

— Не очень тут с тенями, — ворчливо ответила Аканэ, собирая Усагину волосню, в буквальном смысле длиной до пят, в отдалённое подобие жгута, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к той, не наступая на волосы. — Эй, Усаги-чан! — Она потрясла ту за плечо. — У-са-ни!

— Мгмхинуточку, Мамо-чан... — пробормотала та.

Аканэ вздохнула, продолжая собирать её волосы с земли:

— Сколько ни мечтай, а суровая реальность никуда не денется, Усаги-чан. Давай, сама же потом ныть будешь от солнечного ожога.

— Аааа, — разочарованно протянула блондинка, нехотя перетекая в сидячее на коленях положение. — Сон был так сладок. Там был Мамо-чан. — Она огляделась вокруг. — А реальность воистину сурова и беспощадна... — Она поднялась на ноги, и дёрнула головой: жгут припорошенных песком волос прилип к потной спине.

— Ты в порядке, Усаги-чан? — озабоченно осведомилась Ами.

Блондинка огляделась вокруг:

— В порядке... В телесном, по крайней мере. Если не считать неосуществимой мечты лечь и тихо сдохнуть - тогда вообще в полном. Но как удачно мы попали. Какой подходящий, символический ландшафт.

— Нам надо найти укрытие, — напомнила Ами. — Мы тут долго не выдержим.

— Поддерживаю, — согласилась Аканэ, обозревая горизонт. — Даже мне тут солнечный ожог заработать ничего не стоит. И ки-усиление не поможет... Зараза, ни одного деревца до самого горизонта! Давайте Ранму разбудим, пусть он нам нору выроет.

Подтверждая слова делом, она выволокла рыжую из воронки, и начала энергично трясти её.

— Ась? — выдавила та, очухиваясь. — Ак... Аканэ? Ты как, в порядке? — Её лицо озарила глупая, обожающая улыбка.

— Я-то да, а ты что так долго не просыпаешься? Сам-то в порядке?

— Не сказал бы, — отозвалась рыжая, пытаясь стоять самостоятельно. — Такое чувство, будто в душе что-то... Стоп. — Она начала с нарастающим беспокойством мацать свою грудь. — Сиськи?！.. Ой, жопааа! — Она схватилась за голову.

— Какая жопа? — опешила Аканэ. — Ты о чём?

— Вполне тебя понимаю, Ранма-кун, — сказала Ами. — Но... Наверно, это было неизбежно. Процесс переноса, от начала до конца, требовал наличия силы Сэйлор Сол.

— О чём это вы? — забеспокоилась Аканэ. — Что неизбежно?

— Эти тела, — Ранма указала на себя, — не те, в которых мы родились. Они созданы тут, на месте, по образу наших душ. Гадство! Я так надеялся, что получится слепок моей изначальной, мужской стороны!

— Так что? — не поняла Аканэ. — Магию никто больше не подавляет. Найдём, где нагреть воды...

— Если, — перебила её Ранма. — Если проклятие вообще пережило перенос. Теперь это тело - моё изначальное! В лучшем случае, я буду превращался из девушки в девушку с холодной водой, и обратно в девушку - с горячей! Ой, жопаааа!

Аканэ охнула.

— Тогда нам придётся найти Дзюсенкё, — попыталась утешить её Ами, — и окунуть тебя куда надо, чтобы мог превращаться обратно в парня с холодной водой.

— Это если в этом мире оно вообще есть, — с кислым видом ответила рыжая. Потом встряхнулась — Ничего, прорвёмся. Найдём что-нибудь. Даже если придётся футанари стать!

— Бррр! — Аканэ поёжилась от одной только мысли.

— Кстати, где мы высадились-то? — спросила рыжая. — Пекло знатное. Африка, штоль? Давайте, превращайтесь скорее. Я-то выдержу, только тёмный стану до безобразия, а вас может нехило обжечь! — Окинув жену обожающе-плотоядным взглядом, она старательно отвернулась, и стала вглядываться в горизонт.

— Боюсь, — ответила Ами, потирая плечи, которые уже напекло, — наши жезлы остались где-то там.

— Ну, так превращайтесь без них! — безапелляционно заявила рыжая. — Сама же, помню, говорила, что они тренировочные.

— На словах-то это просто, — с сомнением ответила Ами. — Ладно, я попробую.

— У меня наверняка не получится, — уныло заметила Усаги. — Мои силы всегда... очень зависели от настроения.

— А ты представь, — с садистской ухмылкой ответила Ранма, — как с тебя слезает кожа.

— Ык!

— Рррранма!

Рыжая увернулась.

— Твоя спина опухает, вся красная, воспаляется...

— Мун-этёрнал-мейкап!.. Ааа, не работает!

— Чувствительность такая, что даже прикосновение собственных волос причиняет тебе невыносимую боль...

— Ранма! Прекратил немедленно!

Рыжая увернулась, и Аканэ пролетела мимо, теряя равновесие. Мгновение спустя её кулак раздробил камни, подняв столб пыли.

— Мун кристал пава, мейк-ап!.. Нееет, и это тоже!

— Да что там прикосновение! Малейший ветерок, даже просто любое движение, причиняют тебе страшную боль!

— Рррр!

— А до ближайшей больницы десятки километров пешком! Но мы даже не можем нести тебя, всё твоё тело - один сплошной комок боли!

— Ранма, садист, я на тебе живого места не оставлю!

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это сработает! Мун призм пава, мейк-ап!.. Ну мейк-ап же!.. Неееет! Я не хочу умирать от боли!

Разъярённая Аканэ обрушилась на рыжую ураганом ударов. Но её движения были смехотворно предсказуемыми, и Ранма легко утекала от всех ударов, с ухмылкой продолжая мучить блондинку:

— Боль! Боль терзает тебя, словно когтями, ни на минуту не прекращаясь. Нет от неё спасения! Идти - мучение. Сидеть на месте - мучение. А потом, сутки-другие спустя...

— Ну всё, напросился! Этого я тебе никогда не...

— Мунпризмпавамейкап‼！ — истерически взвизгнула сквозь слёзы Усаги. В её воздетой, пустой руке вспыхнул свет.

— Хирю сётен ха. — вокруг воздетого пальца Ранмы взвихрились туманные струйки.

— Ах ты, параз... — Аканэ смело небольшим смерчем. Покрутило для проформы, и выплюнуло. Она полетела кувырком по каменистой земле, поднимая клубы пыли.

— Сработало, — с облегчением выдохнула Сэйлор Мун, одёргивая свой самый первый, базовый, наряд, который не призывала года два уже. Потом добавила с уважительным одобрением: — Ну, ты силён мотивировать. Мастерски исполнено!

— Чего? — ошарашенно переспросила Аканэ, подходя к ним. Она вся была в ссадинах и царапинах, после того, как снесла своим телом особо колючий кустик.

— Да всегда пожалуйста! — ухмыльнулась Ранма. — Вы двое, кстати, тоже давайте. А то мне неловко как-то.

— Меркури кристал пава, Мейк-ап! — Ами с первой же попытки приняла облик Супер Сэйлор Меркури. — Хмм, это оказалось легче, чем я ожидала.

— Ирис призм пава, Мейк-ап! — вторила Аканэ. Ничего не произошло. — Ирис призм пава, мейк-ап! Да что ж такое...

— Успокойся, — посоветовала Меркури. — Убеди себя, что в руке у тебя жезл.

Раза с седьмого Аканэ удалось превратиться в Ирис. Ссадины исчезли.

— А ты что же? — спросила она у Ранмы, так и стоявшей в чём мать родила.

— Я это, я так... — начала неубедительно крутить та.

— Ты ведь надорвалась, пока нас тащила? — полуутвердительно спросила Меркури, вызывая свой визор силой мысли. Прозрачная, выпуклая маска возникла перед её глазами, тут же наполняясь символами и графиками. — Так и есть. Спасибо тебе, Ранма, — с чувством сказала она. — Ради нас, ты пожертвовала очень многим.

— Стойте! — воскликнула Ирис. — Ты хочешь сказать, он не сможет превратиться?

— Ну, невелика потеря, — с натянутым безразличием попыталась отмахнуться Ранма. — Ради жизней моей жены и друзей - не жалко! — Потом добавила с затаённой надеждой: — Ами? Насколько всё плохо? Плохо, да? Я даже Солнце не чувствую.

— Увы, — ответила Меркури. — Твой сэйлор-кристалл... выгорел, за неимением лучшего слова. Без своего компьютера, не могу сказать, сколько займет восстановление. Могу предположить, месяцы или даже годы.

— Или вообще никогда, — со вздохом подытожила Ранма. — Ничего. Жаль только способность летать, это было реально круто. Я так хотел полетать в небе, над землёй, а не просто в пустом космосе...

— Ранма... — Ирис подошла и обняла её, утешая.

— Мало что помню, — призналась рыжая, — но под конец энергии стало не хватать. Помню, как решил, что пусть сгорю нафиг, но вас вытащу. Вот... Живой - и на том спасибо! Эй, Ами...

— Меркури, — поправила её Ирис.

— Давайте называть друг друга по имени, — предложила Сэйлор Мун. — Все эти секреты были нужны для защиты родных, не способных постоять за себя. Таких у нас больше нет. — Она машинально ощупала свои волосы, так и свисавшие за спиной спутанным жгутом до пят. — Ранма, у тебя случаем нет какой-нибудь техники отсечь это? Боюсь, мы не скоро до ножниц доберёмся.

— Что? — хором, в ужасе, воскликнули Ами и Аканэ.

— Отсечь, — повторила Усаги, наматывая волосы на руку, и поднимая над головой. — Это часть старой жизни, которая должна остаться позади.

Ами с Аканэ стояли, не веря своим ушам.

— Лучше не рисковать, — ответила Ранма, у которой подобный жест лишь вызвал уважение. — Есть у меня вакуумное лезвие, но я ту технику давно не практиковал, да и резать надо... Опасно близко к телу.

Аканэ облегчённо выдохнула.

— Ладно, — ответила Усаги. — Попробую сама. Насколько помню, трансформация послушна моей воле, и... — Она сосредоточилась, смешно морща лоб. — Ага! Мун кристал пава, Мейк-Ап!

Короткая вспышка трансформации - и волосы схлынули словно волна, опадая к ногам Усаги. Аканэ ахнула.

— Как-то так, — подытожила Усаги, пригладив свой зализанный вперёд ирокез и проведя ладонями по шершавому ёжику коротко обритых волос по бокам головы. — Достаточно готично получилось?

Её сейфуку стал почти полностью чёрным. Лишь банты и обвод юбочки были тёмно-серыми, как и кольца на плечах и локтях. На чёрном гюйсе - тёмно серые полоски. Диадема тускло блестела филигранным узором воронёной стали. Вокруг глаз залегли нарочито густые чёрные тени, на губах - глянцево-чёрная помада. В ушах вместо золотых полумесяцев на цепочках покачивались чёрные перевёрнутые крестики. Чёрную брошь украшал рисунок разбитого сердца, от четырёх камней по краям, символизировавших связь с Внутренними, остались три пустых углубления и одинокий сапфир - единственная искра цвета во всём наряде.

(Чтобы видеть иллюстрации - читайте с сайта ranmafics точка ru)

— Ну, не знаю про готичность, — ответила Ранма, — но если ты целилась на мрачность, то получилось неплохо.

— Хорошо. — Усаги кивнула. — Траур - не траур, а про любовь меня лучше ближайшее время не спрашивать.

— Это... — Аканэ не нашлась, что сказать. Неожиданное преображение подруги серьёзно выбило её из колеи.

— Для настоящей готки у тебя в костюме недостаточно деталей, — критически оценила Ами. — Но как основа - приемлемо.

— Ладно, — согласилась Усаги. — Утончённые детали потом на досуге додумаю, когда будет не спаться от мрачных мыслей. Давайте-ка теперь проверим, как у меня получится карать и наносить справедливость. Мун тиара экшен.

Иссиня-чёрный диск метнулся, сбривая кустики и высекая искры из камней. Потом обратно, повинуясь воле Усаги. Потом снова вперёд. Лишь на четвёртом проходе он утратил силу, с лязгом покатившись по каменистой земле.

— По прежнему могу, — с мрачным удовлетворением отметила Усаги. От Ранминого глаза не уклонился тот факт, что она намеренно напускала мрачность, маскируя удовлетворение. — Теперь по крупному... — Она сосредоточилась, протягивая руку, словно выхватывая из что-то из воздуха. Два блестящих предмета материализовались по бокам от её руки, и с тихим стуком упали на землю. — Опаньки.

— Что такое? — спросила Ранма, подходя рассмотреть поближе.

— Боюсь, кроме рубить-кромсать от меня толку не будет, — ответила Усаги, поднимая с земли два многогранных кристалла, один - тускло-серебристый, другой- тускло-золотистый. — Только сейчас подумала: все мои скипетры были или от нашей с Мамо..ру любви, или из запасников Королевства. — Она подняла золотистый кристалл на уровень глаз, вглядывваясь в его почти шаровидную форму. — Вот ещё одно доказательство, что в этом мире Эндимиона никогда не было. Но как же его кристалл увязался за мной? Загадка. Теперь у меня и Кинзуйсё, и Гинзуйсё. Оба отзывчивые, как булыжники. — Она со вздохом убрала камни в подпространственный карман.

— Давайте определяться на местности, — поторопила Ранма. — Нам надо было оклематься и всё такое, но пора двигать. Этот мир - полная неизвестность. Помните поход в темноте и того парня, состоявшего из белых мокриц?

— Помню, — с содроганием ответила Аканэ.

— Белых мокриц? — озадаченно спросила Ами.

— А, точно! — Ранма щёлкнула пальцами. — Вы сидели взаперти с той пожилой леди, занятые исследованиями пока мы с Аканэ отправились за токеном... В общем, там был монстр, способный убить прикосновением. И смерть была бы очень нехорошая, насколько мне удалось понять из предупреждений Ата. Когда сдох, он расползся роем тварюшек, вроде белых мокриц. Каждая такая же смертоносная. Наверно, вбуравливаются в твою плоть или типа того. По любому, помнишь тот мир?

— Беее, — прокомментировала Усаги.

— Да... Помню, — озабоченно ответила Ами. — Я сканирую, но пока вокруг ничего примечательного. На что ты намекаешь? Что тут могут быть твари, способные убить нас прежде, чем мы их заметим?

— И это тоже, — сказала Ранма. — Взять, например, роботов-снайперов. Или хас-ыщаыта. Вряд ли, конечно, но давайте предположим, что мы на заднем дворе у врага, который не отреагировал пока просто от лени.

— Ждать худшего? — уточнила Аканэ.

— Ждать худшего, с чем мы можем справиться, — поправила Ранма. — Потому что если встретим кого-то, с кем справиться не сможем - лучше погибнуть, сражаясь, чем дать себя схватить... Я не сдаюсь, имейте в виду, но мы всё же клоны, едва неделю как разошедшиеся с нашими оригиналами, оставшимися дома. На фоне полной неизвестности знание, что смерть - не совсем полный конец всему, как обычно... утешает.

— Эй, это я должна была сказать, — пожаловалась Усаги. — Кто из нас мрачная готка?

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, — сказала Ами. — Что предлагаешь?

— Что бы ни случилось, — заявила Ранма, — надо торопиться. По возможности, прячась в складках местности от вероятных далёких наблюдателей. Останавливаться только в укрытых местах, между холмами и тому подобное. И изучать этот мир, как можем быстрее и усерднее.

— Разумно, — согласилась Аканэ. — Не ослаблять внимание, не останавливаться, познать врага... Или есть ли этот враг вообще.

— Тогда погнали! — Ранма припустила на север, в направлении ближайших гор.

— Подожди, — крикнула ей в догонку Ами, пытаясь догнать. — Давай я ленты свои оторву, хоть бикини сделаешь.

— Ну уж нет, — крикнула через плечо Ранма. — Раз уж судьба занесла меня голым... то есть голой, в пекло, где не укрыться от солнца - ни за что не позволю испортить свой загар линиями от бикини!

— Эксгибиционист-извращенец, — констатировала Аканэ, догоняя её. — И за кого я только вышла?

Рыжая лишь криво усмехнулась в ответ.

Ами держала руку на серьге, манипулируя через неё визором на бегу. По полупрозрачной маске бежали строчки текста и графики.

— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо спросила Ранма пару минут спустя, когда все втянулись в ритм.

— Боюсь, мало хорошего, — ответила Ами. — Эфир практически чист, лишь слабые отзвуки каких-то кодированных передач на коротких волнах с северо-запада и северо-востока. Никаких сигналов от спутников. Если верить вводной, здесь сейчас должен идти двадцать второй или двадцать третий век. Я думала было, они отказались от использования радио. Но на гиперволнах тоже тишина. Лишь отдалённое эхо какой-то межзвёздной передачи. Мне это очень не нравится. Хотя, может быть, они поголовно перешли на оптоволоконные кабели и лазеры? Состав воздуха тоже навевает нехорошие подозрения.

— Какие, именно, подозрения? — озабоченно осведомилась Аканэ.

— Пока... не знаю, — уклончиво ответила Ами. — Надеюсь, не то, чего я боюсь. Надо просканировать больше образцов грунта.

Три сэйлор-воительницы и одна голая Ранма продолжали бежать на север. Слегка волнистая равнина тянулась, и тянулась однообразно. Жёсткие, цеплячие кустики заставляли всё время слегка лавировать. Солнце палило.

Но бежалось легко. Девушки-волшебницы, как и мастер боевых искусств, могли поспорить с лошадью. А потом лошадь сдохла бы, загнанная. А они бы продолжили бежать как не бывало.

— Вроде, дорога впереди! — радостно крикнула Ранма, прибавляя хода.

Остальные тоже поднажали, в нетерпении узнать, какие секреты Ами сможет извлечь из анализа этой дороги.

По мере того, как дорога приближалась, открываясь из-за пологих складок местности, радость улетучивалась. Выйдя на асфальт, девушки встали в молчании.

Дорога тянулась вдаль как по линейке, двумя рваными полосами посеревшего, растрескавшегося асфальта с широкой полосой пустыни посередине. Когда-то каждое направление было двухполосным, но асфальт по краям раскрошился, сузив её и смазав границу между дорожным полотном и каменистой обочиной. Местами асфальт вообще отсутствовал, уступая место каменным россыпям. Жёсткие кустики росли из трещин.

— То, чего ты боялась? — переспросила Ранма, бросая взгляд вдаль. Да, там были промоины прорезавшие дорогу, которые никто не спешил засыпать. И песчаные наносы, без малейших следов что их кто-либо пересекал.

Ами не ответила, наклоняясь к асфальту и проводя вдоль него ладонью. На её визоре плясали формулы.

Ранма заметила в отдалении ржавые остовы, и припустила туда. Остальные последовали за ней. Вблизи это напоминало автомобили лишь отдалённо. Проржавевшие до ажурности, просевшие на брюхо, с рассыпавшимися в прах остатками шин, они, казалось, стояли тут уже вечность. Стояли не так часто, но перемежаясь, перекрывая обе полосы. Движение, кстати, оказалось правосторонним, так что они были не в Австралии.

— И никто не попытался убрать, — мрачно прокомментировала Усаги, готический облик которой был сейчас очень в тему.

Ами прекратила сканировать, и со вздохом убрала визор.

— Ну? — поторопила её Ранма.

— Следы... указывают на выпадение в прошлом, от шестидесяти до ста лет назад, большого количества радиоактивных осадков. Сейчас уровни почти вернулись к норме, но в первые месяцы тут был ад. Облучение было таким, что должно было убить всё живое не по одному разу... Это были варварски грязные бомбы... — Она подошла к одному из остовов, резким рывком сорвала приржавевший капот, и снова вызвала свой визор, сканируя останки двигателя. — Рискну предположить, что эти автомобили остановились здесь когда электромагнитный импульс от атомных взрывов выжег управляющую электронику.

Аканэ тихо ахнула.

— Дивный новый мир, ага, — прокомментировала Ранма. — Смогли дотянуться до звёзд, ага. Ну, благодетель недоделанный. Всё, к чему ни прикоснётся - на говно исходит!

— И всё таки даже гибель мира, даже _такая_ ·гибель мира, лучше пребывания _там_ , возразила Усаги. Потому что смерть лучше, чем застрять _там_. Потому что смерть хотя бы даёт дорогу новой жизни.

— Может, они не все вымерли? — с трепетом предположила Аканэ.

— Конечно, не все! — с убеждением отозвалась Усаги. — Кто-то ведь ведёт те радиопередачи?

— Роботы, оплакивающие своих хозяев, — мрачно пошутила Ранма. — Но если без шуток, этот мир не так уж плох! Во первых, можно сразу расслабиться, потому что отметаются всякие бяки вроде всеобъемлющих империй зла, орд роботов-убийц или всё пожравшей серой слизи. Во вторых, мы тут будем востребованы даже больше, чем в своём родном! Это просто рай боевых искусств! Хотя... навсегда забыть о нормальных труселях, упаковках быстрой лапши и туалетной бумаге - это жопа!

— Востребованы гораздо больше? — озадаченнo переспросила Аканэ. — О чём ты?

— Ну, мир после атомной войны... — намекнула рыжая. — Безумный Макс, Кулак северной звезды...

Аканэ лишь нахмурилась.

— А, это опять для мальчиков. — поправилась Ранма. — Тогда опишу проще: редкие поселения выживших, никакого государства, никакого закона, одни мародёрствующие банды. Сенгоку Дзидай показалась бы раем в сравнении. И тут мы, все из себя такие крутые! Да мы можем империю основать!

— И огнестрельное оружие у тех же бандитов, не стесняющихся им пользоваться, — рассеянно добавила Ами, поглощённая сканированием.

— И мои целительские силы помахали ручкой, — добавила Усаги. — Могу, разве только, ампутировать что-нибудь ненужное.

— Язык ему ампутировать, — съязвила Аканэ. — Императором он захотел. А императрицей не хочешь?

— Ык! — Ранму передёрнуло. — Спасибо, но кошмарить себя я буду сама.

— Ты чего о себе в женском роде заговорил?

— Ну это, чтобы... соответствовать, — уклончиво ответила рыжая, явно недоговаривая.

— В английском это всё равно не различается, — заметила Ами.

— Правда? — удивилась Усаги, знавшая английский на твёрдую двойку.

— Правда-правда, — ответила Ранма. — А до Японии ещё добраться надо.

— А почему английском? — спросила Аканэ.

— Эти кустики эндемичны для пустынь североамериканского континента, — ответила Ами, обводя равнину широким жестом. — Высока вероятность того, что мы в Соединённых Штатах.

— Вон столбик стоит, — сказала Ранма, указывая на столбик у дороги. Они видели его с обратной стороны, и не могли видеть, что там написано на ржавой жестянке в форме стилизованного щита. Все четверо подбежали рассмотреть. Щит был покрашен синей краской, не до конца ещё облупившейся, с большой белой цифрой 15. Поверху шла красная полоса, на которой ещё можно было прочитать «..RSTATE».

Ами нахмурилась:

— Как мало данных. Как жаль, что моего компьютера больше нет. Тогда мы могли бы точно определить своё местоположение!

— Но мы в Штатах, так? — переспросила Ранма.

— Теперь - со всей очевидностью, — подтвердила Ами. — Где-то в районе пустыни Мохаве, если я не ошибаюсь. Это Калифорния, западное побережье.

— Куда двинемся? — спросила Усаги, бросая взгляды вдоль дороги, тянувшейся с востока на запад. — С положительной стороны, мне больше не хочется лечь и сдохнуть. Как-то неловко было бы перед теми миллиардами, что умерли незаслуженно рано.

— Ну, Япония прямо на запад, только Тихий океан переплыть? — уточнила Аканэ. Недавно выучившись плавать, она была готова бросить вызов хоть океану.

— Да, — подтвердила Ами. — Сан-Франциско на западе, Лос-Анджелес на юге, оба морские порты. Хотя... Если автомобили в сухой пустыне так проржавели, легче будет на плоту океан переплыть.

— Мне моё чувство опасности, — озадаченно сказала Ранма, — странные вещи говорит. Пойдём на восток - лишимся Ами.

— Только Ами? — недоверчиво переспросила Аканэ.

— Только и именно её, — подтвердила Ранма. — Я предлагаю это засчитать как «непонятную хрень, от которой лучше держаться подальше». Так что, идём на запад.

Побежали на запад. Километр улетал за километром. Трое сэйлор-воительниц палящего солнца просто не чувствовали. Ранма использовала ки-усиление кожи, чтобы загар получился ровнее и гуще. Они ещё часа не провели в этом мире, а её тело уже начинало заметно темнеть.

По сторонам от дороги начали попадаться полузанесённые песком руины. Рассыпавшиеся от времени деревянные дома, некоторые ещё со следами побелки. Приземистые одноэтажные, с широкими пологими крышами и огромными козырьками. Или вытянутые в высоту двухэтажные.

Все удвоили бдительность, но в руинах ничто не двигалось. Ами сканировала постоянно, но не обнаруживала никаких крупных форм жизни. Только крысы и насекомые - но и это было замечательно, это значило, что в мире осталась жизнь.

Скоро за очередным подъёмом на горизонте показался скелет города. Именно скелет: почерневшие, обнажившиеся рамы небоскрёбов, с зияющими проломами и висящими в воздухе этажами. Окружённые частоколом рассыпающихся многоэтажек поменьше.

— Нам туда надо? — спросила Аканэ, поёжившись.

— Придётся разведать, — ответила Ранма. — Если там хоть кто-то живёт, то это лучший шанс понаблюдать за местными. Да не кисни ты так! Вряд ли там кто есть. Всё ценное давно смародёрили - и ушли туда, где вода.

По правую сторону попалась бензоколонка. Одноэтажная кирпичная хибара, отдельно стоящий козырёк, чудом держащийся на тонких ножках, и пара автомобильных остовов.

Ранма не удержалась, сбегала заглянуть внутрь, но не нашла ничего, кроме пыли и хлама. Все шкафчики были распахнуты, ржавый кассовый аппарат - выпотрошен с мясом, а в углу притулился прогнивший матрас и куча открытых консервных банок, давно проржавевших.

Развалины по сторонам начали сливаться в некоторое подобие улицы, приусадебные участки съёжились и исчезли. Дорога забрала к северу, направляясь к скелетам небоскрёбов вдали. Девушки остановились перед огромным, облупленным щитом «Добро пожаловать в Барстоу-сити!».

— Давайте сворачивать, — предложила Аканэ. — Как-то страшновато в этот мёртвый город соваться.

— Ты позволяешь эмоциям обмануть себя, — не согласилась Ранма. — Я уже говорила, для нас самое опасное - это роботы-снайперы. Потом, снайперы живые. А самое безопасное - это пересечённая местность с ограниченной видимостью, где мы имеем преимущество благодаря нашими ки-чувствам и Ами. Этот город - самое безопасное место!

— Не забывай, мы не знаём, с чем встретимся, — осадила её та. — В худшем случае, у вероятного противника будут техники или технологии маскировки, эффективные против нас.

— Даже если так, — не сдавалась рыжая, — в городе гораздо легче укрыться, спрятавшись за руинами.

— Тогда не безопаснее ли было бы двигаться в стороне от дороги? — спросила Аканэ. — Зачем мы вообще бежали вдоль шоссе?

— Потому что так легче на кого-нибудь наткнуться? — Ранма пожала плечами.

— На засаду, например, — жизнерадостно предложила Усаги.

— Я надеялась найти следы человеческой деятельности, — призналась Ами. — Вроде караванной тропы. Увы, пока никаких результатов. Этим шоссе никто не пользовался десятилетия. Возможно, на равнине люди просто проложили новые тропы, более удобные для пешего или караванного передвижения. Но тогда шоссе должно было пересечь хоть одну. Если честно, я больше надеялась на гористую местность, где дороги прокладывают по наиболее удобному маршруту, и тропы одичавших потомков этой цивилизации должны совпадать с ними. Особенно на перевалах.

— А ещё там могут устроить засаду разбойники, — согласилась Ранма. — Которых можно отмутузить и хорошенько расспросить.

— Так что, мы активно нарываемся? — уточнила Аканэ. — Рискованно.

— Не рискованнее, чем если они нас первые найдут, — парировала Ранма, — когда придётся остановиться на ночлег, всё ещё ничего о них не зная.

— Согласна, — поддержала её Ами. — Лучше мы первые их найдём, пока на нашей стороне фактор неожиданности, компенсирующий их знание местности.

— Понятно, — с неудовольствием смирилась Аканэ. — Но в город-то нам зачем? Кто там может быть? Кладбище же.

— Мародёры какие-нибудь, — сказала Ранма. — Железякодобытчики. Что можно из мёртвого города выковырять? Я не технарь, но думаю, много чего.

Продолжили свой путь вдоль дороги. Ближе к центру руины тянулись по сторонам непрерывно, многие из них многоэтажные кирпичные. Шоссе начало карабкаться на эстакаду многоуровневой развязки, и тут же обломилось вниз, месивом бетона и ржавой арматуры. Девушки не снижая хода спрыгнули туда, и начали петлять по полузасыпанным улицам, с опаской взлетая на завалы, стараясь не вызвать оползня.

Мёртвый город вызывал гнетущее ощущение, всем хотелось преодолеть его побыстрее.

Остовы небоскрёбов уже остались позади-справа, когда Ами неожиданно остановилась посреди чистого участка улицы. Невысокие дома по сторонам зияли провалами витринных окон, за которыми щерились груды рухнувших перекрытий. Ржавые фонарные столбы стояли прямо.

— Странно, — пробормотала Ами. — Что же это может... Ай!

Стая огромных крыс бросилась на неё бесшумно, выметнувшись из руин словно серые молнии. Каждая с собаку размером, не меньше!

Шмяк-шмяк-шмяк, отправились в полёт крысы под ударами синего сапога. Шмяк-шмяк - прыжок с уворотом - шмяк-шмяк-шмяк. Ами била быстро и точно, никто даже не дёрнулся помочь: Супер Сэйлор Меркури такой мелочёвкой не испугаешь.

— Ты их имела в виду? — приподняв бровь, спросила Ранма.

— Нет! Тут что-то действительно странное... Я без компьютера, как без рук! Попробуй ощутить ки под землёй. У меня распознаётся текущая вода, скорей всего по трубам, и какие-то непонятные сигналы. Вроде бы, от живых существ.

Ранма сосредоточилась.

— Опа! А я их чуть не проглядел. Источники какой-то очень неправильной ки, средненькие, но заметно сильнее обычного человека. Некоторые близко к поверхности. Наверно, в канализации. А некоторые - весьма глубоко. Но это уже на грани моего восприятия, могу ошибаться.

— Источники странной ки? — с тревогой спросила Аканэ.

— Мутанты, небось, — зловеще предрекла Усаги. — Кому ещё пристало жить в подобном месте?

Аканэ бросила на неё косой взгляд, и поёжилась. Нет, она была рада за ту, если уж этот чернушный образ помогал подруге пережить утрату любимого. Но всё равно, Сэйлормун Готическая слегка нервировала. И дело было совсем не в чёрной помаде и прочих внешних атрибутах. Просто Усаги раньше была всегда такой жизнерадостной, такой жизнеутверждающей, что мрачные шутки с её стороны ощущались как нечто глубинно ненатуральное.

— Возможно, вон в том направлении, — Ами указала рукой, — находится насосная станция. Предлагаю осторожно разведать.

— Чем дальше, тем сильнее хочется поскорей убраться из этого города, — призналась Аканэ

— Не празднуй труса, — пристыдила её Ранма. — Нам жизненно важно узнать как можно больше прежде, чем остановимся на ночлег. Где безопаснее: в городе или в пустыне? Откуда мы знаем, может в городе по ночам начинается буйство голодных призраков? Или в пустыне по ночам вылезает какая-нибудь смертельно опасная живность? Сами мы это только на своей шкуре проверить можем. А вот если понаблюдать за местными, да подслушать...

— И узнать кто эти местные - тоже не мешало бы, — добавила Ами. — Слишком уж сигналы странные. Может быть, место людей заняли йокаи или пришельцы из космоса? Чем раньше узнаем, тем лучше.

— Ну, если так посмотреть, — неохотно согласилась Аканэ.

— Не бойся, — подбодрила её рыжая. — На случай уносить ноги у нас туман Меркури есть. В тысячу раз эффективней любой дымовой бомбы.

Четверо начали красться по улице, свернув на ближайшем перекрёстке. По крышам, как привычно, двигаться оказалось невозможно: большинство зданий, четырёх-пяти этажных, обрушилось внутрь себя, только стены остались. А те, которые ещё держались, вызывали весьма серьёзные сомнения в своей способности выдержать вес человека. Но петлять много не приходилось: улицы шли под прямыми углами.

— Справа приближается... Одна из этих аномалий, — предупредила Ами на очередном перекрёстке.

— Да, один из источников этой странной ки, — согласилась Ранма.

Все четверо втиснулись в карман между стеной с окнами ближайшего здания и его внутренним завалом. Затаились в тени и замерли, глядя наружу через окна.

Из за угла вышел... человек? Одетый в драные штаны и сапоги, выше пояса он являл собой массу серо-зелёных струпьев, уродливых кожаных складок и красной плёнки, словно на едва зажившем анатомическом пособии. Рёбра явственно выпирали, как и мускулы на тощих, мосластых руках. В правой он тащил крайне помятую и выщербленную бейсбольную биту.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — прошептала Усаги на ухо Аканэ, отчего та чуть не подпрыгнула. — Мутант.

Тот, кажется, услышал. Насторожился, поднимая оружие в защитную позицию, и повернул безносую, лысую голову в сторону девушек. Те смогли рассмотреть белёсые глаза и безгубый рот, из которого выпирали зубы, придавая несчастному сходство с киношным зомби.

— Тс, — шикнула Ранма.

— Наверно, крысы, — хрипло пробормотал мутант, и отправился дальше по своим делам, прихрамывая. Скоро он скрылся за углом, и рыжая позволила себе прокомментировать:

— Ух, как расколбасило-то человека... Но он таки человек, не йокай и не инопланетянин. И бутсы у него были новые. Горизонт чист, остальные под землёй ныкаются.

Выбрались из укрытия, насторожённо прислушиваясь.

— Это его радиацией так? — нервно спросила Аканэ. — Если война была сто лет назад, значит ли это, что тут где-то радиоактивные места остались?

— Я постоянно слежу, — успокоила её Ами. — Нет тут нигде радиации, всё давно выдохлось. Только повышенный естественный фон остался. И радиация не так работает. От неё только в кино мутанты получаются, в реальной жизни, как правило, или выживаешь, или умираешь...

— Значит, это их общий предок мутировал? — спросила Ранма. — Там их, таких, несколько дюжин. И у всех ки очень похожая.

— Не знаю, — призналась Ами. — Непонятно. Надо к какому-нибудь подойти вплотную и просканировать. Надеюсь, мне просто мнится, но моими чувствами сэйлор-воина он ощущался каким-то... неуловимо неправильным. Будем настороже, на случай, если тут замешаны демоны.

— Тогда тем более надо разведать этих мутантов! — воодушивилась Ранма.

— Давай всё таки бант тебе оторвём, — предложила Аканэ, косясь на неё.

— Да погоди ты! — отмахнулась рыжая. — Мы всё равно им показываться не собираемся. Пусть будет дополнительным стимулом скрываться тщательнее.

Преодолели ещё пару кварталов. Спусков в канализацию не попадалось. Впереди открылась неширокая площадь, окружённая целыми зданиями. Похоже, это была уже какая-то промзона.

— Давайте на крыши, что-ли, поднимемся? — неожиданно неуверенно предложила Ранма. — Я никого не чувствую поблизости, они все на пяти часах остались, но чувство опасности... Свербит как-то непонятно.

Солнце ярко освещало небольшую площадь впереди, под стенами зданий лежали глубокие тени. Тишина стояла полная, особенно зловещая посреди мёртвого города, населённого мутантами.

— Тогда мы будем видны издалека, — не согласилась Ами. — В то время, как площадь я могу быстро наполнить туманом. Соберись, Ранма-кун, что-то сам на себя не похож.

— Хе... — Рыжая смущённо почесала в затылке. — С этим новым... а, неважно.

С чем новым? молча забеспокоилась Аканэ. Неужели опять какую-то безумную технику изобретает? Волнуйся теперь, из него же подробности клещами не вытянешь, пока не закончит.

— Давайте пересечём площадь, — предложила Ами. — Вон в том здании расположен водяной насос, можно устроить засаду на тех, кто его обслуживает. Здесь много канализационных коллекторов, но я не уверена, какие из входов используются. У меня слишком мал радиус обнаружения, а эти руины - настоящее месиво.

— Если сидение в засаде поможет тебе собраться с мыслями, то почему бы нет? — согласилась Ранма.

Четверо девушек начали осторожно красться через площадь, озираясь по сторонам.

Когда они были посередине площади, Ами вдруг остановилась, хмурясь и непрерывно меняя настройки визора. Её нахмуренные брови были заметны даже сквозь густо повалившие на визор формулы.

— Что такое? — насторожилась Ранма.

— Ничего, — поспешила успокоить её Ами. — Просто настройка сбивается. Я ловлю низкочастотное электромагнитные волны от бесколлекторного электродвигателя насоса, но оно всё время словно двоится. Ну, вот опять. Или насос собирается выйти из строя, или мой визор.

— Слышите? — сказала Усаги.

Звук, еле различимый, походил на шорох автомобильных покрышек по гравию.

— Не может быть! — воскликнула Аканэ.

— Приближаются несколько... Нет, две ки, — предупредила Ранма, готовясь запрыгнуть на крышу насосной станции. — Вроде, люди, не мутанты. Средние, чуть посильнее Укё.

— Точно! — раздосадованно воскликнула Ами. — Это же пульсации от ещё одного бесколлекторного мотора!

— Интересно, а эти люди знают, что тут мутанты? — спросила Аканэ.

— Не должны ли мы предупредить их? — добавила Усаги, спалившись. Сразу стало видно, что под готичной оболочкой скрывается всё та же добрая и заботливая душа.

— Ловим этих? — вдруг предложила Ранма.

— Ловим? — Аканэ приподняла одну бровь. — Почему? Быстро.

Звук был уже близко, на принятие решения оставались секунды.

— Идём на контакт, — поправилась Ранма. — Неожиданность. Не их территория. Выглядим безвредно. На площади удобней всего окружать в тумане.

— А если бандиты? И, Ранма...

— Валим, допрашиваем, — оборвала её та.

— Готова, — выразила согласие Ами.

— Тоже, — с нехарактерной собранностью добавила Усаги, поднимая руку как бы почесать лоб.

Время вышло. У Ранмы мелькнула смутная мысль, что она что-то упускает. Нахмурившись, рыжая сильнее сосредоточилась на своих ки чувствах.

Из-за угла на площадь выплыл, величаво покачиваясь на колдобинах, длинный и приземистый автомобиль. Серебристый, попятнанный полосами, где серебристая краска перемежалась участками голого металла, надраенного до серебристого блеска, автомобиль смотрелся чужеродным телом в этом городе рассыпающихся руин. Четыре фары хмурились из под надвинутых, словно надбровные дуги, крыльев. Массивный прямой бампер скалился рядами выступов. На корме этого почти лимузина гордо высились задние крылья, возносясь углами над забитым тюками багажником. Да что там крылья - у этого чуда техники даже лобовое стекло было! Почти целое, всего с парой пулевых пробоин.(прим. 1)

Автомобиль резко затормозил, клюнув носом. Передние двери распахнулись - стёкол в них не было - и из машины синхронно выскочили два здоровенных... индейца? Фигурами они были почти неотличимы: одинаковые бочкообразные торсы, битцепсы с ляжку бизона, даже кожаные штаны одинаковые. А вот лица разительно различались: один - лысый, всё лицо раскрашено чёрными узорами, с большой костью в носу. Другой, что вылез с водительского места - темноволосый и темноглазый, скуластый и коротко стриженый.

— Святое дерьмо! — с восхищением воскликнул темноволосый индеец на английском.

— Грэмпи-кость говорит: всегда держи глаза открытыми, — отозвался разрисованный. — И тогда ты не пропустишь сокровище.

Ранма отметила, что у каждого на поясе было по ножу и большому пистолету, а в машине под потолком виднелась подвеска с пушкам и посерьёзнее. Но почему все трое товарищей смотрят на неё так странно? Из под полуопущенных век?

— Дай кулак, бро! — прочувствованно заявил неразрисованный индеец. — Ради одного этого момента стоило делать крюк, даже если двенадцатое давно завалено к чертям!

— Ты прав, бро! Брокулак!

Протянув руки над крышей автомобиля, они закономерно не дотянулись: тачка была здоровенная, одна крыша на уровне Ранминых глаз. Хмыкнули, вышли таки из под прикрытия открытых дверей, и стукнулись кулаками, перегнувшись через капот.

Движутся неплохо, для владеющих ки на инстинктивном уровне, отметила Ранма. В бою привыкли полагаться на оружие, но наверняка способны выхватить эти свои пушки в мгновение ока.

— Ранма, — сардонически вклинилась Аканэ. — Я всё понимаю, и готова мириться с твоими потребностями. Но я начинаю уже тебя к ним ревновать.

— А?.. — откликнулась рыжая, отвлечённая от анализа обстановки. — Э?..

Аканэ выразительно приподняла бровь, окинув её взглядом сверху вниз, потом снизу вверх.

По ушам всех присутствующих ударил звук, похожий на свисток закипающего чайника, когда до Ранмы дошло. Рыжая покраснела до самых подмышек, потом Ами пошатнулась от того, что ей неожиданно оторвали задний бант. Мелькнули в воздухе синие ленты, и Ранма растворилась в воздухе словно мираж, уйдя в технику невидимости.

— Дозагорался, — с чувством глубокого удовлетворения констатировала Аканэ.

(シーンブレイク)

13 августа 2014. Исправлено 14 октября 2015.

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
 **Кризалис хайвеймен** \- почти точная копия Крайслер имепериал 1958 года, только решётка радиатора и передний бампер немного различаются. Эта дура 5.7 метра в длину, и 2.06 в ширину. Для сравнения: тазик имеет длину 4.2 и ширину 1.6, при такой же высоте.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Нуммминорих Кута


	2. Двое из ларца, неодинаковых с лица

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, Кунихику Икухарой, Наоко Такеучи, и творческими командами из Interplay, Obsidian и Bethesda.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Аннулированная судьба - II:  
Дикая пустошь**

Отныне и далее, японская речь выделяется 『японскими двойными кавычками』 (герои часто переключаются, поскольку на английском им говорить тяжело)

(シーンブレイク)

 **Глава 2,**  
 **Двое из ларца, неодинаковых с лица**

 _Третий закон Narf'а: достаточно промотивированный варвар неотличим от стенобитного орудия  
(народная мудрость с форума Spacebattles)_·

(シーンブレイク)

— Ты видел? — воскликнул темноволосый индеец. — Она исчезла! Просто растворилась в воздухе! Может, нам померещилось?

— Моя тоже это видел, (прим. 1)— возразил разрисованный с костью в носу. — Двоим не могло померещиться сразу.

— Может, это глюки от той травы, что ты вчера что ты вчера как приправу к игуане использовал, — обвиняющим тоном заявил темноволосый. — Не зря она казалась подозрительной.

— Датура не расти в этих местах, — обиделся разрисованный. — Моя дольше тебя странствовай. Ты и половины трав не знай.

— Туше, — согласился темноволосый. — Однако, не следует ли нам представиться? — Он обратился к троим видимым девушкам в матросках. — Я Нарг. — Он стукнул себя кулаком в мускулистую грудь.

— Моя Сулик, — представился разрисованный, хитро щурясь мутными глазками.

— Тен... Аканэ Тендо, — представилась первой та, отвешивая вежливый поклон. — Рада познакомиться.

— Ами Мизуно.

— Цукино Усаги, — задом наперёд представилась готичная после небольшой паузы.

— Но что три таких красавицы делать в таком месте без оружия? — осведомился Сулик. — Или четыре? — Аканэ заметила, как он обежал глазами дома по периметру площади.

— Мы... — Аканэ замялась. Вот вечно Ранмы нет когда он нужен. — Надеялись больше узнать об этом мире.

— Об этом мире?.. — опешил Нарг. Потом он догадался: — Так вы пришельцы! А с какой планеты?.. Надеюсь, вы здесь не чтобы завоевать Землю?

— Моя думай, пришельцы должны быть маленькие и зелёные? — с сомнением уточнил Сулик.

— Мы с Земли, — поспешила заверить их Ами. — Просто... Не с этой. Из параллельной вселенной.

— Мы не собираемся завоёвывать, — добавилаАканэ. — Мы...

— Просто путешествуем, — перебил её Ранмин голос.

Все обернулись. Рыжая обнаружилась стоящей в пустом оконном проёме второго этажа, на фоне неба, одетая в минималистское голубое бикини из связанных друг с другом лент.

— Рада познакомиться. — Она легко спрыгнула на землю, спружинив так, что её босые ступни не издали ни звука. — Ранма Саотоме.

— Просто путешествуете? — Сулик воззрился на неё непроницаемым взглядом.

— Из параллельной вселенной? — возбуждённо уточнил Нарг. — Как Капитан Вспышка и Скачущие по измерениям?

— Ээ, Капитан Флэш? — переспросила Аканэ. — Никогда о таком не слышала.

— Старый мир делай много журналов с комиксами, — с мудрым видом изрёк Сулик. — Так много, что не все ещё пущены на подтирку задниц.

— Вроде того, — подтвердил Нарг. — А мы вот тоже путешествуем. — Он обменялся взглядами с товарищем. — Пилигримаж у нас.

Ранма еле заметно улыбнулась: ага, пилигримаж. С таким набором стволов и крутой тачкой.

Последовала всё затягивающаяся пауза. Контакт явно не клеился. Сулик щурился с подозрением, периодически пробегая взглядом по окрестностям на предмет второй половины засады. Скрывал он умело, но Ранма всё равно разглядела, что ему почему-то не нравится Усаги. Ами засмущалась, потом явно ушла в какую-то мысль аки страус в песок. Аканэ оглядывалась на своих, не уверенная как продолжать дальше. Только Нарг скалился во все тридцать два зуба, вроде бы дружелюбно, но тоже себе на уме. Ранма начала прикидывать, не стоит ли скрыться и поискать местных поуступчивей, из кого можно будет просто вытянуть нужную информацию.

Усаги старательно молчала, заметив повышенное внимание к себе: это был её хитрый план скрыть своё аховое владение английским. А чтобы никто не догадался, она корчила мрачную рожу.

В конце концов Сулик не выдержал, и спросил напрямую:

— Моя не понимай. Ваша друг выглядеть как рейдер, но глаза не такие.

Усаги напряглась. Спалилась!

— Простите?.. — опешила Аканэ, перебирая в памяти учебник на предмет, как переводится «рейдер»

Ранма приподняла одну бровь. Неужели так просто?

Усаги кряхтела, тужилась, но смогла таки выдать на английском:

— Моя не наездница. Нет лошадь.

Даже Сулик, каких только племенных диалектов не наслышанный - и тот озадаченно моргнул.

— Прошу прощения, — извинилась Аканэ. — У нашей подруги... некоторые сложности с английским.

— Двадцать баллов из ста, — пояснила Ранма.

Усаги смущённо рассмеялась, почёсывая в затылке:

— Я учить... Буду учить теперь.

Нарг хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержать смех, но не смог, и рассмеялся в голос, пихая Сулика локтем.

— Вот что духи имей в виду, когда говори о дырке в голове, — глубокомысленно заявил тот.

Усаги смущённо хихикала, почёсывая в затылке. Ами переживала за неё молча.

Напряжённость как ветром сдуло. Что подтвердило Ранмину догадку: именно Усагин прикид их так настораживал. Она покосилась на ту, вспоминая, _кто_ ·носил ирокезы в «Кулаке северной звезды» и «Безумном Максе»... Сделала себе зарубку на память поговорить с нео-готкой насчёт переделки имиджа.

— Мы хотели предупредить вас, — поспешила вставить Аканэ, — что в этом городе живут мутанты. Большинство из них - под землёй.

— Мутанты? — разочарованно переспросил Нарг. — Обидно. Мы надеялись, тут ещё гули живут.

— Гули? — насторожилась Ами, озадаченная смутно знакомым английским словом. — Как вурдалаки, нежить?

— Так тут водится нежить? — уточнила рыжая.

— Вы имеету в виду призраков? — забеспокоился Нарг.

— Гули прозвище людей, изменившихся от радиации, — объяснил Сулик. — Не призраков.

— А, точно, — с облегчением рассмеялся Нарг. — Они только выглядят как зомби из страшилок. Но они вполне себе живые, только страхолюдные. Кожа зелёная, вся как не пойми что, все в стяжках каких-то, словно старый шрам... Но с мутантами их не спутаешь.

— Понятно, — с облегчением ответила Ами. — Похоже, это синонимы.

— Синонимы? — не понял Нарг.

— Два похожие слова, — предположил Сулик. — Как зомби и гули.

— А как выглядят мутанты? — встряла Ранма, спеша удержать их от сползания в лексические дебри. — Тоже зелёные? Или вообще синие?

— Синие? — ответил Сулик. — Нет, мутанты бывай только зелёные, как мутфрукт. Большой, бугристый.

— Поверишь ли, синие как раз бывают, — поправил его Нарг. — Или бывали, во времена прабабки. Называются _найткины_ (ночной род), в армии Мастера были самыми злобными. И хуже того - невидимыми.

— Неви-идимыми? — протянул Сулик. — Твоя уважаемая прародительница наверно рассказывай сказки на ночь.

— Не сказки, — возмутился Нарг. — А довоенная технология. Стеллс-бой(скрытник) называется, во! Включил - и ты невидимый.

— Ребят, — вставила Ранма. — Это всё интересно, но как мутантов отличить? Мы в этом мире только час, встретили пока только крыс, и... тех, которые живут здесь. Но по вашему описанию, они скорее похожи на гулей.

— Правда? — оживился Нарг. — Ну, мутанты - они такие... Девять - десять футов ростом, одни сплошные мускулы. Бицепсы - с ляжку брамина. Короче, с гулем не спутаешь. Гули тощие, кожа да кости.

— Под три метра, — пересчитала Ранма. — Нехилые такие здоровячки.

— Значит, здесь живут гули, — подытожила Ами. — Тот один, которого мы видели, был ростом с обычного человека. И он обладал... крайне нездоровым состоянием кожи.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Нарг. — Мы боялись, их перебил кто со времён прабабки. Да и она сама не знала, выжили ли они. Со смертью Хозяина, его армия разбрелась и её остатки двинулись на восток, как раз через эти места. А проверять, некому было, тут та ещё глушь.

— Теперь договариваться пускать двух незнакомцев их компьютерам, — напомнил о следующем препятствии Сулик.

— Лучше просить их самих поискать для нас координаты Тринадцатого, — возразил Нарг. — Ты же знаешь, я и компьютеры плохо совмещаемся. — Он скривился. — Надеюсь, они не пошлют нас в погоню за диким гусем по всей пустоши, в поисках электронной хреновины, с непроизносимым названием.

— Простите, — нервно вклинилась Ами. — Вы сказали, компьютеры? Возможно, я смогу помочь.

— А взамен вы нам расскажете про этот мир, — не преминула добавить Ранма. — Кто есть кто, где люди какие, а где места гиблые.

— Ранма! — укоризненно воскликнула Аканэ.

— Бартер? — переспросил Сулик. — Вашу теху...ни-чес-кую экспертизу за наши знания Пустоши? Хорошо.

— Я не знаю, какие в этом мире компьютеры, — смущённо предупредила Ами, — но могу попытаться. У меня опыт... работы с двумя различными технологическими базами. И инструмент, который может помочь. — Она демонстративно коснулась своего визора.

— Тогда ваши услуги - вперёд, — сказал Нарг. — Если получится... Сможете - тогда мы расскажем о Пустоши. По рукам?

— По рукам, — согласилась Ранма.

— Теперь осталось найти вход в Хранилище, — заключил Нарг, оглядываясь вокруг. — Какой же огромный этот Некрополис. По рассказам прабабки, всё было просто. Пришла, нашла водяной сарай, вырезала мутантов, спасла гулей...

Аканэ поёжилась. Понятно, что мир этот далеко не травоядный, но всё же...

— Водяной сарай? — переспросила Ранма.

— Хранилище? — синхронно с ней уточнила Ами. — От слов банковское хранилище?(прим. 2)

— Водяной сарай, — объяснил Нарг, — это место где у них водяной насос. Спуск в Хранилище должен быть неподалёку.

— Хранилища, — объяснил Сулик, — это большие подземные города. Люди старого мира строй их чтобы пережить войну. Глупость, проще не начинай её.

— Да, конечно! — согласился Нарг, догадавшись, наконец, что кто-то может не знать подобных прописных истин. — Хранилища - подземные жилища на тысячу человек, построенные на сотню лет. Мои предки вышли из Хранилища Тринадцать. — Он гордо выпятил грудь. — Прабабка известна в легендах как Обитательница Хранилища!

— А, понимаю, — сказала Ами. — Убежища. Но почему их назвали хранилищами?

— Почему назвали хранилищами? — не понял Нарг. — Их... всегда так называли? Хм. Да, «хранилища будущего», если верить сохранившимся придорожным щитам.

— Хранилища это убежища, — согласился Сулик. — Моя никогда не думай почему. Это просто есть.

— 『Эээтоооо...』 — протянула тоскливым голосом Усаги, чувствуя себя окончательно потерянной. О чём все сейчас говорили?

— 『Не волнуйся,』 — успокоила её Аканэ. — 『Мы тебе обязательно всё перескажем.』

— Значит, найти сарай, где стоит насос? — уточнила Ранма.

— Да, — подтвердил Нарг. — Был и второй ориентир - здание с большим залом, где в прошлом таился Сет. Но их тут так много! А если обвалилось с тех пор? По руинам не скажещь, был там большой зал или нет.

— 『Ами-чан,』 — спросила Аканэ на родном языке. — 『Водяной сарай - это, случаем, не вон то здание, где, ты говорила, работает водяной насос?』

— 『Почему мне кажется, что это должно было быть одно слово, «водораздел»,』 —пробормотала Ами. — 『А?.. Да, конечно!』 — Она перешла на английский, обращаясь к двоим индейцам: — Прошу прощения. Водяной сарай искать не надо, он у меня за спиной.

Оба тут же обрадовались и начали шумно спорить, как лучше искать спуск в канализацию.

Ами осмотрела площадь, вглядываясь под землю:

— Тут как раз идёт один... Ага, замаскированный люк! — Она подошла к ничем не примечательной кучке асфальтовой крошки и разворошила ногой. Показалось ржавое железо.

— Точно как прабабка говорила! — воскликнул Нарг. — Один лаз прямо на площади! — Он поспешил разгребать. Вместе индейцы быстро освободили ржавую крышку.

— Чего нам ждать? — спросила Ранма. — Эти гули, они какие? — Она недовольно скривилась, подыскивая английское слово. — Их характер?

— Люди как люди. — Нарг пожал плечами. — Самые разные бывают. Часто язвительные и несговорчивые, но ты же не об этом спрашиваешь?

— Старые, — уточнил Сулик. — Живут с до-войны. За такой срок или наживай ума, или уходи к предкам.

— С до войны? — поразилась Ами. — Но ведь это... Почти столетие!

— Сто шестьдесят, — вставил Нарг. — Старый мир сгорел в две тысячи семьдесят седьмом, а сейчас... Две тысячи двести сорок восьмой... Вроде бы.

— Сорок второй, — поправил его Сулик. — Учи счёт лучше...

— Или торговцы обуют только так, — со вздохом закончил за него Нарг. — Знаю, знаю. — Он скосился на Амино ошарашенное лицо. — Не знаю, как так получается, но гули живут уже почти двести лет, и помирать пока не собираются.

— Сто шестьдесят... — Ами стряхнула ступор. — Двести... Не понимаю. Моя модель требует уточнения. Нужно... Узнать больше.

— 『Ничего,』 — утешила её рыжая, переводя разговор на родную речь. — 『Времени у тебя ещё будет навалом.』

— 『Значит, они все как бабушка Колон?』 — уточнила Аканэ, подыскивая для самоуспокоения знакомые аналогии.

— 『Или как дедушка Хаппосай,』 — зловеще съязвила Ранма.

— 『Да ну тебя!』 — Аканэ отвесила ей шутливый подзатыльник. — 『Накаркаешь ещё.』

Хекнув, Нарг отвалил ржавую крышку. Из темноты колодца потянуло затхлостью и какой-то грибной плесенью. Убедившись, что внизу никого нет, Ами начала спускаться - нетерпеливо, но пробуя каждую ступеньку ржавой лестницы. Её визор слабо светился во мраке.

— 『Ну, что там?』 — озабоченно поторопила её Аканэ.

— Животной жизни поблизости нет, — отозвалась та, переключаясь обратно на английский. — Тоннель сухой, два метра в ширину. На юг - завален, и похоже, умышленно. На север - свободен. В двадцати семи метрах от люка сворачивает на северо-запад.

— Это в той стороне, откуда мы пришли, да? — уточнила Аканэ. — Где гули под землёй были?

— Да, хотя он идёт под другой улицей, — подтвердила Ами.

— Хорошо! — одобрил Нарг, начиная спускаться. С трудом и кряхтением протиснул свои мощные плечи в узкий для него люк. Ржавые скобы лестницы жалобно скрипели под его весом. Потом донёсся глухой звук приземления, каблуками о каменную крошку. — Эй, да тут темно, как у чёрта в жопе! Гадство, придётся обратно за факелом лезть.

— Ты всегда сначала делай, потом думай, — мудро изрёк Сулик. — Жди, моя брать.

— И костюм хранилища захвати! — крикнул из темноты Нарг.

— Волтосютто? — озадаченно повторила незнакомое слово Аканэ.

— Естественно! — отозвался Сулик, направляясь к автомобилю. Покопался в багажнике, и вернулся с какими-то красными картонными трубками и небольшим свёртком. — Вы идти? — спросил он у троих девушек, сгрудившихся вокруг люка. Начал спускаться, потом остановился, окинув причёску Усаги сомнительным взглядом, и добавил: — Моя советуй: ты иди позади.

И скрылся, протиснув плечи в люк.

— 『Он имел в виду,』 — перевела для Усаги Ранма, — 『что с такой причёской тебя за бандита могут принять.』

— 『Она не смотрела подобных фильмов,』 — добавила Аканэ с заметной долей лицемерия: сама-то чего только не насмотрелась по каналу «далеко за полночь», к которому прилипала всякий раз, оставаясь дома одна.

— 『Промахнулась, значит,』 — протянула Усаги, трогая свой ирокез. — 『Здесь это злодейский облик, да?』 — Она усмехнулась. — 『Юмор у судьбы, как всегда, чОрный. Ладно, буду держаться в задних рядах.』

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Ранма ловко скользнула в люк, еле касаясь скоб. Аканэ - за ней. Усаги лезла последней, кряхтя и пыхтя. На полпути сорвалась и с воплем шмякнулась на каменную крошку.

— 『Здорово,』 — съязвила рыжая. — 『Теперь каждая тварь на километр вперёд знает, что кто-то идёт.』

— 『Я нечаянно,』 — громким шёпотом оправдывалась Усаги. — 『Уй, уй, уй.』

— 『Ранма,』 — осуждающе воскликнула Аканэ.

— 『Как можно сорваться, обладая десятикратной силой,』 — пробурчала Ранма.

Раздался хруст и ослепительным светом в руке Сулика зажёгся фальшфеер.

— Моя иди первым? — предложил он.

— Лучше я, — возразила Ранма. — И Ме... Ами. Я почувствую врагов по их... духу, — запнулась она, пытаясь перевести непереводимую концепцию ки, — Она найдёт все ловушки.

Сухой бетонный тоннель был овального сечения, всего метра два в ширину. Пол слева на треть ширины был приподнят сантитметров на тридцать, образуя полочку. Стоя на ней, девушки были почти вровень с индейцами, которые были на голову выше их.

— Хорошо, — согласился Сулик. — Интересно.

Рыжая с Ами выдвинулись вперёд, и вся группа крадучись двинулась по тоннелю. Не доходя здания с насосом, подземный ход плавно завернул направо, углубляясь под руины под углом к улицам. Далеко впереди показался слабый, дрожащий отсвет огня. Ранма с Ами выдвинулись ещё дальше вперёд, тщательно проверяя нет ли ловушек. Всё было чисто. Так добрались до места, где тоннель соединялся с более широким, который был освещён откуда-то из-за пределов видимости.

Двое разведчиц замедлились и остальные догнали их. Ранма жестами показала, что в проходе ловушка и что чувствует справа кого-то. Индейцы жесты явно не поняли, тогда она выставила ладонь нарочито останавливающим жестом.

Сулик спрятал фальшфеер за спину, чтобы уменьшить отсвет на дальней стене широкого тоннеля.

— Осторожно, в проёме ловушка, — шёпотом начала Ами. — Справа за поворотом, в тридцати метрах... простите, в ста футах, двое гулей. Неподвижно стоят в небольшом расширении на развилке тоннеля. Кажется, вооружены. От развилки идут два тоннеля, прямо и налево, слишком далеко чтобы определить, что там.

Неровный свет пламени падал тоже откуда-то справа. Похоже, там в паре метров от угла на ближней стене висел факел, невидимый за поворотом. В его красноватых отсветах отчётливо различались уже две полочки, идущие по обоим краям широкого тоннеля: этот был метра четыре в ширину, более квадратный в сечении, хоть и с закруглёнными углами у потолка.

— Отличная засада, — одобрил Сулик. — Факел освещай и ослепляй врага.

— А вот и верёвочка, — жизнерадостным шёпотом добавила Ранма, указывая на почти невидимую в темноте проволоку, тянущуюся поперёк прохода на высоте щиколотки. Потом осторожно выглянула за угол. Хмыкнула, втянулась обратно. — Идёт к здоровому такому дробовику, с каким-то барабаном.

— Это ав-то-матический дробовик, — вполголоса пояснил Нарг. — Дрянь пушка, изнашивается быстро. Их нынче только в ловушках и встретишь. Вот Панкор Отбойный-молоток - совсем другое дело...

— Джеку..хаммер? — не поняла Ранма.

— 『Чем это воняет?』 — озабоченным шёпотом прервала их Аканэ. — 『Там не труп разлагающийся, случаем?』

Ранма снова заглянула за угол.

— 『Не. Везде пятна старой крови, и косточки _наверно_ от крыс. Они и протухли.』

— Мёртвых тел поблизости нет, — подтвердила Ами. — Но эти гули... Никак не могу разобраться. Подойти бы поближе...

— Если мы все подойдём поближе, они могут испугаться, — резонно возразила Ранма. — И малость нас перестрелять. — Она оглянулась на местных. — Индейцы вон, какие шкафы здоровые, для паники и одного хватит.

— Мы не индейцы, мы _трайбэлс_ , — поправил Нарг. — Индейцы в этих краях вымерли.

— А? — Ранма нахмурилась, не поняв незнакомое слово.

— 『Они имели в виду «живущие племенным укладом»,』 — пояснила Ами на родном языке. — 『Точнее, обычно это слово означает «дикари», но вряд ли они использовали его по отношению к себе в этом значении.』

— 『Ага, родоплеменники,』 — сказала Ранма. — 『Я запомнила.』(прим. 3)

— Как бы они ни звались, что нам делать? — напомнила Аканэ, пытаясь перевести разговор обратно на английский.

— 『Ну, первой обычно пускают безобидную девчушку,』 — как само собой разумеющееся объяснила на японском рыжая, не заметив её попытки. — 『Суровые мужики заходят позже, когда она успешно отвлечёт внимание... Чё вы на меня так уставились? Это ж классика!』

— 『Коварно,』 — согласилась Усаги. — 『Но появление безобидной девчушки посреди этого города, из прохода который был ранее тщательно замаскирован... Подозрительно.』

— 『Ну,』 — нашлась Ранма, — 『тады надо взвинтить очарование.』 — Она расплылась приторно-миленькой улыбкой и захлопала глазками.

— 『Гых!』 — Аканэ зашлёпнула лицо ладонью. — 『Переигрываешь - смотреть больно! Давай лучше пойдёт...』 — Она оглянулась.

Ами вздрогнула, аж попятилась. Усаги пожала плечами, пригладив свой ирокез.

— 『..давай лучше я,』 — со вздохом предложила Аканэ.

Ранма хмыкнула. Потом задала вопрос ко всем, переходя на английский:

— Как думаете, как давно они не видели настоящей девушки?

— Очень давно, — согласился Сулик.

— Может быть с тех пор, как прабабка была здесь, — добавил Нарг.

— Видишь! — Ранма назидательно подняла палец, обращаясь к Аканэ. — Кто сказал, что тут нужна _настоящая_ ·девушка?

Аканэ лишь издала тяжкий вздох.

— Ну, я пошёл, — бросила Ранма через плечо. — Не зевайте.

— Я слежу, — подтвердила Ами. — Пока без изменений.

Рыжая сосредоточилась, повела плечами, принимая расслабленную позу - и вышла на свет походкой от бедра, походя перешагнув проволоку ловушки.

Когда мешающий факел остался позади, она убедилась, что смутно видимые в темноте гули выглядят достаточно ошарашенными. Собственная тень от факела мешала, отбрасываемая вперёд, мешала рассмотреть подробности. Рыжая ровно, заставляя себя не спешить, продефилировала по правой полочке тоннеля. Гули вглядывались, протирали глаза - в общем, вели себя совершенно по человечески. Оба в нераспознаваемо-драных штанах и крепких башмаках, с голым торсом, если к такому месиву применимо это понятие. Стояли в цилиндрическом расширении, у дальнего продолжения тоннеля, каждый на своей полочке. Если бы прятались у ближней стенки - их было бы не видно за углами, но и им самим не был бы виден освещённый факелом коридор. У одного - ружьё на плече, у другого - копьё.

Гули начали обмениваться репликами - явно спрашивали друг у друга, не мерещится ли это им. Ранма решила поддать интересности, нарочито-упруго спрыгнув в сток, чтобы оказаться ниже гулей. Ага, снова оторопели. Отличненько.

Рыжая продефилировала через развилку словно так и надо. Мимоходом бросила взгляд налево, в чёрный зев, куда не достигал свет факела. Темнота, тишина, нет заметных признаков чьей-либо ки. Что особо ни о чём не говорило: она почти не чувствовала обычных животных и нетренированных людей, если те не нападали.

Танцуя, прошла по канаве между гулями, уставившимися словно загипнотизированные, сверху вниз в её декольте. Если его можно было так назвать: ленточки, из которых пришлось делать импровизированное бикини, были до безобразия узкими, да и сама конструкция изо всех стремилась сделать их уже, сжимая в жгут.

Ранму чуть не передёрнуло. С трудом задавив этот позыв, она краем глаза запечатлела гулей вблизи. Пахло от них хоть и не сильно, но зато смесью мочи и старой, гниющей раны. Правый, с ружьём на плече, был порозовее, глянцево-гладкий, но весь в уродливых стяжках. Ружьё - потёртая охотничья двустволка. Левый - с грубым копьём в руке, заточенной треугольная железякой на хрупкой ручке из помятой алюминиевой трубки, чисто колющее оружие. Его кожа была зеленоватой, пергаментно-шелушащиейся. Он, кажется, вот-вот готов был стряхнуть ступор.

— Как дела, мальчики? — Ранма развернулась танцующим пируэтом, делая как бы невзначай ещё пару шагов назад, чтобы надёжнее отвлечь их от тоннеля с факелом. — Я - Ранко! Рада познакомиться! — Она обезоруживающе улыбнулась, думая про себя: чёртов английский, все заготовки херит. Как мозги людям пудрить, если речь у тебя на уровне школьной программы?

— Я - Майк, — приосанился тот, что с ружьём. Одна стяжка шла по левой стороне его лица, образуя складку от глазницы до скулы. Зубы выпирали из красных, словно воспалённые, дёсен.

— Ээ, откуда вдруг такая эээ... красота в наших гнилых подземельях? — поинтересовался правый, с копьём. Голова его поросла чем-то, что, _наверно_ , было коротким ёжиком волос. Либо же он, словно ёжик буквальный, отращивал иголки. На пергаментно-сморщенном лице были даже губы, но когда он говорил было заметно, что дырок у него во рту больше, чем зубов, а на левой стороне - грубые стальные коронки.

Ранма широко ухмыльнулась. Попались, голубчики.

— Ловушка! — запоздало сообразил зелёный.

Майк схватился было за ружьё, но замер, расслышав шорох за спиной. Медленно, заранее боясь того, что он там увидит, обернулся. Два индейца высились на расстоянии вытянутой руки, угрожающе бугрясь мускулами. — О - о!..

— Ык! — зелёноватый шарахнулся от них, прикрываясь копьём, но ударился спиной о стену, отчего закашлялся, согнувшись и опираясь на копьё.

— Нормально, они друзья, — безуспешно попыталась успокоить его Ранма, упруго пятясь глубже в тёмный тоннель.

— Привет! — Нарг дружелюбно осклабился во все тридцать два зуба. — Мы это, пилигримы мы. Ищем Святое Тринадцатое, чтобы совершить паломничество к дому предков.

— Как он говори, — поддакнул Сулик. — Духи приводи нас сюда.

— Аа, ээ, конечно, духи, — прохрипел Майк, нервно косясь то на свой дробовик, то на толпу чужаков. Индейцы дружелюбно улыбались во все тридцать два. Аканэ тоже. Ами держала руку на серьге, по её визору плясали схемы и формулы, придавая девушке совепршенно инопланетный вид.

Явно рассудив, что супротив такого балагана его берданка - не пинай слона по яйцам, гуль медленно убрал оружие, демонстративно повесив за ремень на плечо.

Видя, что прямо сейчас их убивать не собираются, второй кряхтя отлепился от стенки, и опасливо спросил:

— А позвольте полюбопытствовать, откуда вам про проход этот известно?

— Прабабка рассказывала, — с гордостью объяснил Нарг, — как она через этот самый ход в тыл к мутантам прокралась, что водяной сарай охраняли! Так и говорила: посреди площади, рядом с сараем.

— Замаскировано же было, — огорчённо протянул Майк. — Или я опять облажался, подновляя?

— Неужто Обитательница Хранилища? — быстро ухватил суть его напарник. — Стало быть, ты сын её?

— Правнук, — гордо поправил Нарг.

— И как поживает незабвенная Натали? — тут же оживился Майк.

— Так это... — опешил Нарг. — Померла уже лет двадцать как.

— Дубина бесчувственная, — второй гуль тюкнул Майка по темечку тупым концом копья.

— Ээ, всё время забываю, как мало гладкокожие живут, — виновато протянул тот.

Ами исподтишка сканировала гулей, и на лице у неё отражалась растущая досада.

— А к нам какими судьбами? — осторожно поинтересовался тот, что с копьём.

— Пилигримаж по местам боевой славы предков, — объяснил Нарг. — Мы, если честно, не думали, что тут ещё кто-то живёт. После армии Хозяина - то.

— Да, армия Хозяина - это...

Тут выяснилось, что Усаги, пока суть да дело, забрела куда не надо. И теперь с взвизгом вылетела из тьмы бокового тоннеля, споткнувшись и припечатавшись о противоположную стену.

— Осторожнее! — предупредил зеленоватый, перехватывая копьё остриём вниз. — Там самый крысий рассадник! Зевнёшь - ногу отхватят.

— Почему вы не завалите тоннель, — спросила Аканэ, помогая готичной подняться на ноги, — если всё так плохо?

— И лишиться дармовщины? — удивлённо спросил гуль с копьём.

— Тут просто курорт, — добавил Майк, издав скрежещущий смешок. — Стоишь, ничего не делаешь, а хавчик сам прибегает.

Аканэ не поняла слова «хавчик», но по тому, как тот мечтательно облизнулся, догадалась о смысле сказанного. Её передёрнуло.

Надо повторить с ней тренировки по выживанию, сделала себе зарубку на память Ранма. Такие большие, сочные крысы - и такая неправильная на них реакция.

Усаги еле слышно бормотала про «крота размером с лошадь с во-от такими зубами». Остальные девушки проигнорировали сей отходняк, а местные не поняли языка.

— Не проводите ли нас к Хранилищу, — спросил у гулей Нарг. — Прабабушка обо всём рассказывала, но по сравнению с её рассказами тоннели выходят длиннее, и... разветвлённее.

— Вот он проводит. — Гуль с копьём выпихнул Майка вперёд. — Всё равно толку от него...

— А вот и провожу! — возмутился Майк. — Следуйте за мной.

— Давай ружжо, — осадил его напарник.

Майк со вздохом отдал тому дробовик. Протянул руку, словно ожидая чего.

— А копьё останется со мной, — был ему суровый отлуп. — Я что, на крысу патрон тратить должен?

Недовольно бурча, Майк повёл гостей за собой.

Ведомые гулем, они растянулись цепочкой, причём Усаги старательно смещалась в арьергард, подальше от пахучего провожатого, в то время, как Ами, наоборот, выдвинулась вперёд, продолжая сканировать его.

Ранма, Аканэ и индейцы были настороже, но тоннель тянулся не прерываясь, без малейшего признака ловушек, замаскированных ходов или иных сюрпризов.

— 『Ну не может такого быть,』 — тихо простонала Ами, не сдержав эмоций.

— 『Что, не сходится?』 — шёпотом посочувствовала рыжая.

— 『Подобные организмы просто не могут существовать!』 — прошипела Ами. — 『У обоих рак даже не в терминальной стадии, а просто описанию не поддаётся! Такое ощущение, что их тела состоят из одних метастазов!』

— 『А что, похоже,』 — согласилась Ранма. — 『С их-то шкурой...』

— 『Ты не понимаешь!』 — кипятилась Ами. — 『Подобное просто не может быть устойчивым! Их тела должны были разрушиться максимум за неделю!』 — Она сдулась с вздохом чистой досады. — 『А живут уже вторую сотню лет.』

— 『Не переживай так,』 — утешила её Аканэ. — 『Ты разберёшься, я знаю. Сделаешь анализ крови, найдёшь этот загадочный фактор который всё путает.』

— Мы пришли, — прервала их Ранма.

Тоннель соединился с ещё более широким, метров пяти от края до края, где сухой канал был полностью перекрыт проржавевшей плоскостью решётчатого пола. Направо, этот широкий тоннель исчезал в темноте, где угадывались ряды заграждений из обломков бетона и арматурин. Налево, потолок начинал подниматься, потом решётки поля сменялись невысоким, полметра всего, бетонным откосом - и тоннель заканчивался стальной стеной с весьма необычным проёмом в форме огромной шестерёнки. Ворота, такой же формы, виднелись за проёмом, частично откаченные в сторону. Тусклый свет далёкой лампочки проникал между ржавыми зубьями.

— Двенадцатое, — гордо объявил Майк.

(シーンブレイク)

24 июля 2015. Откорректировано 16 октября 2015.

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Речь данного персонажа весьма и весьма необычна. Помнится, в одном из старых фанатских переводов игры его сакраментальное «We be» передавалось как «мы и я». Но я проторенными тропами не хожу. Не уверен на все 100percent, но, думаю, на русском его стиль ближе к «моя понимай».

 **2**  
«Vault» в современном английском означает «хранилище высокой степени защиты» (как правило, банковское, или музейного фонда). На этом была построена вся пиар-кампания Волт-тека, и это - одна из языковых фишек мира Фолаута. Поэтому когда я вижу, как какой-либо горе-русеФЕКАтор, считая нас априори тупыми, переводит «vault» как «убежище» - моя рука тянется к чему-нибудь тяжёлому.

 **3**  
Отныне и далее, я продолжаю _условно_ ·звать их «индейцами» чисто чтобы не насиловать великий и могучий. Не «племенниками» же, всамделе.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Нуммминорих Кута


	3. Хранилище 12

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, Кунихику Икухарой, Наоко Такеучи, и творческими командами из Interplay, Obsidian и Bethesda.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Аннулированная судьба - II:  
Дикая пустошь**

 **Глава 3,**  
 **Хранилище 12**

 _Рыболовное судно был ударен на 12 очков жизни.  
(один из бесчисленных фанатских переводов Fallout)  
Намёк: смотрите значение слова «hooker» в любом англо-русском словаре советского издания._·

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма перегнулась через порог, осматривая тёмное, сырое словно пещера пространство. Слева было какое-то возвышение с перилами по краю. Направо и вверх от входа поднималась небольшая лестница, сразу за ней - настежь распахнутая дверь вела в освещённый коридор. Из под потолка свисал какой-то механизм, вроде гибрида суставчатой руки и сверлильного станка, присоединённый к ржавой шестерне ворот. Сто лет как дохлый, если судить по каплям, мерно срывающимся с оборванных кабелей. Вот как можно развести такую сырость посреди вусмерть сухой пустыни? Ранма отряхнула лушпайки ржавчины с левой руки, которой держалась за шестерёнкообразный проём.

— Не фиксирую электромагнитных полей в этой комнате, — подтвердила её подозрения Ами. — Тут даже проводка мёртвая. Но какая странная и нелогичная конструкция двери! Зачем такая неэффективная форма? Я не уверена, что такую дверь можно плотно закрыть! И как можно делать дверь противоатомного убежища открывающейся, _вдвигаясь внутрь_?！

— Совершенно верно, мисси, — поддакнул Майк. — Она и не закрылась. Иначе бы радиация не проникла внутрь, и мы бы остались гладкокожими, хек, хек, хек.

— Радиация? — Ранма подозрительно прищурилась.

Ами нахмурилась, что-то подкручивая в своём визоре. Потом вынесла отрицательный вердикт:

— Всё давно распалось, я непрерывно слежу. 『Пострадаешь только если лизать стены или гулей.』

— 『Бе!』 — Успокоенная, Ранма направилась к освещённому коридору, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по склизкому и холодному бетону ступеней.

— Если подумать, — глубокомысленно заявил Сулик, перешагивая зубчатый порог, — сколько я путешествовал, а в волт захожу первый раз.

Внутри Хранилище оказалось довольно невзрачным. Ну, бетонный корридор. Широкий. Ну, двери металлические. Это да, не совсем привычно, поскольку открывались те, поднимаясь вверх. В прошедшем времени, поскольку заржавело всё напрочь, и даже коробки пультов сбоку от дверей были расковыряны.

Но бросалось в глаза не это, а невероятная грязь и замызганность всего вокруг, милосердно скрываемые почти полным мраком. До тех пор, пока не подходил Сулик со своим фальшфеером, высвечивая неприглядные подробности. Фальшфеер, увы, попался долгоиграющий, а выбросить его индейца жаба душила.

— А это - Док в своём медпункте, — тоном экскурсовода представил Майк, указывая направо, где в стене имелось длинное окно с закруглёнными краями, а за окном виднелся ещё один гуль. В накинутом на плечи врачебном халате, который, при известной доле воображения, можно было бы назвать белым. Если зажмуриться. — Привет, Док!

— Тебе того же, старый маразматик! — жизнерадостно отозвался тот, ковыляя к соседней двери. — Ты кого привёл? Целую толпу гладкокожих? Что-то не похожи они на торговцев.

— Это правнук Обитательницы Хранилища, — представил Майк.

— Я Нарг, — представился тот, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. — Рад познакомиться.

— Я... — Тут Док заметил Ранму в её микро-бикини, и натурально подвис, пробормотав что-то вроде « _очень_ ·гладкокожие». Ранма запоздало отодвинулась в задние ряды. — Эээ, кхм, где мои манеры! Я - Док. Латаю вот местных обитателей при случае. — Он махнул в сторону ржавого хирургического стола у себя за спиной в тёмном, как пещера, медпункте. — Но что, позвольте спросить, занесло правнука столь известной личности в наши скромные подземелья?

— Мы ищем Святое Тринадцатое, — пояснил Нарг, демонстрируя сложенный костюм. — Совершаем паломничество к месту, откуда вышли мои предки!

— Хм, это всё... Так неожиданно, — протянул Док, косясь на Усаги. — Давайте-ка Тима вызовем.

— Буду рад, — дипломатично ответил Нарг. — Прабабка много о нём рассказывала.

— Давай я позвоню! — предложил Майк, вытягивая из кучи хлама у стены ржавую железяку поувесистей. — Сам же говорил, что я только лупить и умею! — Подойдя к вентиляционной решётке, из которой слабым эхом доносилась пульсация далёкого вентилятора, гуль начал со всей дури лупить по ней, выстукивая какой-то ритм. По ушам в замкнутом пространстве било изрядно.

Наконец Док уговорил излишне увлёкшегося остановиться. Пара минут прошла в звенящей в ушах тишине, потом из-за угла донёсся приближающийся сиплый голос:

— ..не выдет, Босс. Как молотили, это или Майк, или нашествие, и шо-то мне подсказывает, шо первое. Но, опять же, осторожности много не бывает. Так шо...

— Хватит, хватит, я уже понял, к чему ты клонишь, — ответил другой голос, и их обладатели появились из-за угла.

Первым шёл гуль в очках и кожаной жилетке с множеством карманов, из которых торчали отвёртки и прочий инструмент. На ремне через плечо у него висел огромный планшет, так, чтобы удобно ухватить левой рукой. На лбу у него поблескивало небольшое круглое вогнутое зеркальце с отверстием в центре. Больше в его облике не было ничего примечательного, поскольку второй гуль оказался заметно колоритнее: через плечо - здоровенное воронёное ружьё в дырчатом кожухе, подозрительный взгляд из под низко надвинутого замусоленно-грязного шлема, обманчиво-расслабленная поза, позволявшая сдёрнуть пушку с плеча и навести в мгновение ока. Короче, настроен этот был крайне серьёзно. В дополнение, слева у него болтался огромный разводной ключ, на самой настоящей перевязи, как у европейского меча, а справа на поясе была кобура с пистолетом. Ранма чуть не присвистнула одобрительно, когда поняла, что под рубахой навыпуск у него скрывается кираса, или похожий доспех.

— Хм, что-то не похожи вы на торговцев, — заметил гуль в очках, скептически рассматривая группу чужаков.

— Мы пилигримы! — как-то уж чересчур пафосно провозгласил Нарг, и свёрнутый костюм развернулся, ниспадая из его воздетой руки. — По местам славы уважаемой прабабушки.

Ранма приподняла бровь, обнаружив, что потрёпанный жёлто-синий комбинезон был женским, на кого-то примерно её роста. Что эти двое вообще думали, таская с собой женскую одежду, а потом размахивая ей на манер флага?

— Что, все шестеро? — ошарашенно спросил очкастый, обегая глазами девушек.

— Не, — делано-пренебрежительно отмахнулся Нарг. — Правнук - я. Эти четверо - так, пришельцы, прибились по дороге.

— Пришельцы? — гуль несколько раз моргнул, уставившись на девушек. Те, красивые и чистые, и правда смотрелись здесь так же уместно, как прекрасная роза, растущая из помойной кучи. — Нууу... Что же, рад познакомиться, мистер эээ...

— Нарг.

— Очень приятно. Тим, — представился гуль в очках. — Надеюсь, это не знамение очередного конца света...

Нарг лишь хмыкнул.

— Ты им веришь? — удивился Док. — Почему?

— Мне тож интересно, — просипел тяжеловооружённый.

— Это слишком бредово, чтобы быть придуманным, — объяснил Тим. Потом его рот растянулся. Девушки не сразу поняли, что он так улыбается. — К тому же, я уже видел этот костюм. — Он указал пальцем. — Знакомая заплатка на боку, мы тогда из рукава одного из наших вырезали. И не спрашивай, сколько упаковок пятновыводителя Абраксио понадобилось, чтобы отмыть всю присохшую кровь. Натали серьёзно рисковала, помогая нам. А ведь от неё зависело выживание людей Тринадцатого. Да... Плюс, фамильное сходство.

— Но пришельцы, — просипел тяжеловооружённый.

— Видишь ли, Эван, — задушевно пояснил тому Тим, — это у них фамильное. Уважаемая Натали имела тенденцию оказываться в самом глазе урагана. И компания вокруг неё собиралась самая... соответствующая. По рассказам - жаль, сам я не видел - она вышла из собора в компании паладина Братства, рейдерши и инопланетного монстра. В зеркальных очках на фоне взрыва, шли они размеренным шагом. Не знаю, на сколько процентов этому можно верить...

— Они улепётывали из собора со всех ног, еле успели найти укрытие от взрыва, — уточнил Нарг. — И Чомп-чомп был просто мутировавшим зверьком, навроде слепого плотоядного кролика. В остальном - сущая правда. Ээ, про зеркальные очки только не знаю.

— Видите? — торжествующе заявил своим Тим.

— Ну, э, — не нашёлся, что возразить Эван. Потом встряхнулся, собрался, и вернулся к насущному: — Насчёт пришельцев... — он подозрительно уставился на четверых совсем-не-местных.

— Не то, что мы против, — попытался сгладить углы Док. — Но вы же понимаете, дурная слава и всё такое.

Девушки переглянулись.

— Пусть говорит М..Ами, — перестраховалась Аканэ. — 『А то поймут меня неправильно...』

— Моя учить теперь, — добавила Усаги.

— 『Поддерживаю,』 — сказала Ранма, самокритично думая, что, возможно, они чу-уточку поторопились, бросившись с головой не зная брода. Надо было, хотя бы, сговориться, что врать.

— Мы... супергероини из другого мира, — начала Ами. — По определённым обстоятельствам...

— Сиротки бездомные, — вклинилась Ранма. — Вернуться не можем... 『Не смотри на меня так, это чистая правда.』

— 『Кто-то ж не собирался играть в открытую?』 — саркастически заметила Аканэ.

— 『Э, мы всё одно сплавляемся без весла,』 — отмахнулась Ранма.

— По определённым, не зависящим от нас обстоятельствам, — продолжила Ами, — мы оказались выброшены в этот мир, без возможности вернуться домой. — Обернулась, взглянуть на товарищей, и продолжила: — Не зная местных реалий, мы решили присоединиться к мистеру Наргу, предоставив наши способности и технические знания в обмен на его знание этого мира.

— Супергероини, значит? — Эван доверием не лучился.

— Под другим миром вы подразумевали другую планету? — уточнил Тим. — Или другое измерение? Или имело место быть путешествие во времени?

— Планету Земля параллельной вселенной, — объяснила Ами. — Самый конец двадцатого века, так что можно считать, что мы перенеслись на два с половиной столетия вперёд.

Тим глубокомысленно хмыкнул и умолк, явно подбирая следующий вопрос.

— По костюмам вижу, ээ, — постарался прервать затянувшуюся паузу Док, на мгновение сбившись с мысли, когда его взгляд наткнулся на рыжую, — что это явно не повседневная одежда. У вас, наверно, и имена супергеройские, чтобы никто не догадался?

— Были, — ответила Ранма. — Но мы решили здесь играть в открытую. Использовать наши настоящие имена. Нет нужды... скрываться. Я Ранма.

— 『И всё?』 — озабоченно прошептала Аканэ.

— 『Я заметила, что тут фамилии не в ходу,』 — прошептала в ответ та.

— Ами. Рада познакомиться.

— Аканэ.

— Цуки...

— 『Наоборот!』 — толкнула готку локтем Аканэ

— Эээ, Банни, — представилась та, внезапно переведя своё имя дословно.

— Тим, босс этого бедлама, — в свою очередь представился тот. — Рад познакомиться.

— Эван, — кратко представился увешанный оружием гуль.

— Могу ли я спросить, — Тим поправил очки,— как вы стали супергероями? Никогда не верил в эти комиксы про укушение радиоактивным муравьём, или зелёные камни из космоса, но... Вы понимаете.

— Реинкарнация, — кратко пояснила Ами. — Наследие исчезнувшей сверхцивилизации, привязанное к душе.

— Спиритуализм? — с сомнением переспросил Тим. — Разве это не... антинаучно?

— На уровне подтверждённого факта, — пояснила Ами, — с эмпирическим описанием, отсутствием строгой формулировки а тем более - базовой теории.

— Вот как... — ошарашенно пробормотал Тим.

— Знакомство обещает быть интересным, — глубокомысленно протянул Док.

— Давайте... — вставил Нарг. — Ааа, не умею я дипломатично. Нам нужно узнать местоположение Святого Тринадцатого, и мы надеялись, что кто-нибудь поищет в компьютерах Двенадцатого, прежде, чем мы полезем обшаривать военные бункеры.

— Нуу, я могу сейчас запустить поиск, — с явной неохотой ответил Тим, придерживая левой рукой свой огромный планшет, а правой... стуча по клавишам? — Но мы в работающих машинах храним только базы данных по хозяйству, складские и учётные программы. Если что-то экзотическое из довоенного искать, это надо идти перебирать голоархивы. Или хуже того, поднимать холодные машины, многие из которых давно уже каннибализированы.

— Мы это, можем услугу за услугу, — с деланой жизнерадостностью предложил Нарг.

— Ага, ломай чей-нибудь череп, — саркастически заметил Сулик. — У них свои спецы, бро.

— Ну, или привезти что-нибудь издалека, — с неохотой расширил спектр услуг Нарг. — У нас автомобиль.

— Нууу... — Тим задумался. — А, ладно. Ваша прабабка нас спасла, будем считать, что возвращаем должок, хе-хе... Но времени уйдёт много. Надеюсь, вы запаслись водой?

— Есть маленько, — Нарг хлопнул по маленькой голубой фляжке с номером 13 на поясе. — Спасибо.

— Не благодарите заранее, велик шанс, что ничего не найдём, — предупредил Тим. Потом заметил интерес Ами, активно сканировавшей его девайс.— Пип-бой тысяча сорок, — пояснил он, демонстрируя девушке планшетный компьютер размером с амбарную книгу. — Надёжная железяка, но ужасно слабосильная, даже по сравнению с двухтысячным. Я его использую, как портативный терминал. — Экран представлял собой узкую щель, в которой светились оранжевым две строчки текста.

Ами, однако, едва заметила его жест, поглощённая сканированием:

— Память на ферритовых кольцах? Такая компактная?.. Но всё равно тут и двух килобайт не наберётся. А это что?.. Какая странная газоразрядная конструкция, сорок выходов, на каждый по три дискретных транзистора. Почему... А, они на арсениде галлия? Тогда понятно, но даже при автоматизированной сборке эта схема должна стоить... Стойте, это что, процессор?

— Это и есть твоя суперсила? — порязился Тим. — За несколько секунд разобраться в конструкции Пип-боя? Потрясающе!

— Это часть моей униформы, — объяснила Ами с не до конца скрытой досадой в голосе. — Рассчитанная, увы, работать в связке с компьютером, которого больше со мной нет. Просканировать-то я могу что угодно, а вот проанализировать... — Тяжко вздохнув, она вдруг поспешно добавила: — Но не думайте, что это помешает мне находить скрытые дефекты механизмов! Я могу на глазок сравнивать показания с работающих образцов...

— Уже набиваете себе цену? — одобрительно подколол молчавший до этого Майк.

— Надо же найти своё место в этом мире, — засмущалась Ами.

— Ммм, — Эван повернулся к Усаги. — А какие ваши суперсилы, мисс Банни?

— Руби кромсай, — ответила готка, постукивая сгибом пальца по своей воронёной диадеме.

— Она раньше изгоняла демоническую одержимость, — вступилась за подругу Ранма, — и исцеляла светом. Но её парень остался там, и теперь она горюет. Потеряла свои силы. Очень трагическая история.

— Торагическая, — мрачно поддакнула Усаги.

— Этот мир - он такой, — согласился Эван. — А вы как?

— Полная потеря суперсилы. — Рыжая скорчила кислую рожу. — Но!.. — Она встала в картинную до дурашливости стойку на одной ноге, загнув вторую и обе руки под немыслимыми углами, — Моё мастерство кун-фу всё ещё со мной!

Аканэ хрюкнула от смеха: поза рыжей больше напоминала статую какой-нибудь индийской богини в танце, чем реальную боевую стойку.

Эван приподнял бровь, покосившись на неё.

— Скорость! — с гордостью заявила Аканэ. — Нет никого быстрей меня... Ну, и злых духов немного изгоняю...

Вроде, и рассказали всё, и, в то же время, ничего конкретного.

— Мисс Ами, — предложил вдруг Тим. — А давайте вы наши компьютеры посмотрите? Мне кажется, с вашей помощью и тринадцатое найдётся быстрее.

— С радостью! — оживилась Ами. — Я уже заметила, что техника этого мира эволюционировала каким-то... извилистым путём. Достаточно сказать, что у нас ещё в конце двадцатого века были более мощные и компактные компьютеры, чем этот.

— Правда?.. — удивился Тим. — Впрочем, как невежливо с моей стороны вести разговоры в корридоре! Прошу, следуйте за мной!

Миновав ржавые, полураздвинутые двери, за которыми угадывалась зияющая шахта лифта, процессия из шести не местных и четырёх гулей двинулась вниз по лестнице, освещаемой только фальшфейером Сулика.

Заметив, что Эван ненавязчиво смещается в задние ряды, чтобы контролировать обстановку, Ранма шепнула ему, кивнув на Усаги: «Смотри за ней. Горюет, не смотрит, куда идёт. Один раз забрела в логово крыс»

Тот одобрительно хмыкнул, и рыжая поспешила протиснуться вперёд, поближе к Аканэ.

Четыре пролёта вниз - и лестница вывела в поперечный коридор.

— Жилой уровень, — пояснил Тим, сворачивая направо.

Внутри хранилища никто факелами не пользовался, свет давали редкие лампочки, отчего подземелье казалось пещерой из бетона и ржавого железа. Справа и слева шли двери, по большей части открытые. Яркий свет фальшфейера выхватывал комнаты, пустые или заваленные труднораспознаваемым хламом. Дальше дюжины шагов коридор тонул во тьме. Потом начал петлять и разветвляться. Редкие лампы прорезали мрак, не рассеивая. Иногда попадались круглые решётки вентиляции, тихо стонущей и шелестящей, слабые потоки воздуха - словно прикосновения истосковавшихся по ласке привидений. А коридор всё тянулся, и тянулся.

— Тут... очень пусто, — заметила Аканэ, поёжившись, когда осознала, что не помнит дороги назад.

— Хранилище рассчитано на тысячу человек, — не оборачиваясь пояснил Тим. — Гулями стали лишь немногие, большинство умерло от лучевой болезни. Потом часть выживших постепенно разбрелась в поисках более интересной жизни. И наоборот, к нам прибились многие гули из Пустошей. Нас... во многих местах не любят. В лучшем случае - просто терпят. А тут все свои. У нас спокойнее и безопаснее, в Некрополис мало кто заходит. Ещё меньше знают про наше Двенадцатое.

Аканэ содрогнулась.

Хранилище дышало вокруг, словно не до конца упокоенная гробница. Да, здесь было тихо. И мрак, пропитанный памятью о сотнях людей, встретивших свой конец в этих стальных пещерах. Было бы честнее, если бы всё здесь было мертво и забыто. Но жизнь ещё теплилась - в проржавевших механизмах, в немногих обитателях, превратившихся в существ из кошмаров.

— Не беспокойся, — шёпотом уверила её Ранма. — Я запоминаю все повороты. Да и Ами записывает...

— 『Нет!』 — оборвала её та. — 『Некуда. Как бы ни были эффективны сенсоры, мой визор рассчитан работать в связке с компьютером Меркури, которого больше нет. Пожалуйста, не делай больше таких допущений, нам это может дорого обойтись.』

— 『О, как,』 — озадаченно сказала рыжая. Потом насторожилась: 『Чувствуете?』

Аканэ нахмурилась, подстёгивая свои ки чувства. Усаги приподняла бровь, ей подобный уровень был недоступен.

— Голоса, — заметил Сулик.

— Несколько... много гулей справа... кажется, ниже нас, — подтвердила Аканэ.

Корридор вывел в большой, прямоугольный зал, заставленный круглыми столиками. Фальшфейер решил, что лучше момента выгореть быть не может. Заплевался, и потух. В наступившей темноте чётко выделились перила на фоне идущего снизу тусклого света: где-то треть зала представляла собой пустое пространство с таким же балконом на противоположной стороне, как тот, на котором они оказались.

— 『Тут ихняя тусовка,』 — тихо прокомментировала Ранма, перегибаясь через перила.

Остальные тоже подошли посмотреть. Множество гулей внизу их пока не замечало. Кто-то сидел за круглыми столиками, кто-то слонялся, одна компания азартно резалась в карты, окружённая жиденьким кольцом зрителей. Но основное внимание привлекли несколько индивидумов, которые..

— О, а эти вообще светятся! — с восхищённым изумлением озвучила Ранма.

..слегка светились, словно внутри у них была зеленоватая лампочка.

— Светящиеся, — объяснил Нарг. — Слышал про них, но никогда раньше не видел.

— Это потому, что они хорошо впитывают радиацию, — объяснил Док, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Вот и набрали её столько, что светятся изнутри. Не подходите к ним слишком близко, гладкокожим вредно столько жёсткого излучения.

Ами издала невнятный звук, массируя двумя пальцами переносицу под визором. Потом стиснула зубы, и принялась сканировать с удвоенным усердием.

Цели всеобщего внимания, тем временем, продолжали спокойно общаться со своими не светящимися собратьями. Светились неравномерно, тускло в районе рук, перевитых выделяющимися своей непрозрачностью венами, ярче в районе шеи и плеч над ключицами, и такой же зеленоватый свет пробивался у них между рёбрами, делая гулей похожими на живые рентгеновские снимки. Ранма походя заметила, что мышцы скорее свет поглощали, видимые смутными тенями. Лица у светящихся, наоборот, почти не светились, но были заметно уродливей, чем у обычных гулей, какие-то совсем искривлённые и оплывшие.

— Пойдёмте, — Тим тронул Ами за плечо, отчего та сначала резко вздрогнула, а потом начала извиняться.

— 『Что, опять не сходится?』 — сочувствующе шепнула ей Ранма.

Ами шумно вдохнула и выдохнула, заставляя себя остановиться и подумать:

— По крайней мере, это отсеяло большинство первоначальных гипотез, — сказала девушка-гений. — Бритва Оккама не сработала, остаётся демоническое заражение, либо генные модификации... Надо ещё подумать.

— Демоническое заражение? — переспросил Док.

— Я... объясню позже, — ответила Ами. — Когда сама пойму. Из моих знаний следует невозможность существования гулей, я пытаюсь... найти неучтённый фактор. Это долго объяснять.

— Пойдёмте, — повторил Тим. — Представим вас обществу. Пока слухи не начали распространяться сами.

— Да! — поспешно согласилась Ранма, не по наслышке знакомая с раздуванием одноклассниками из мухи слона, после чего отбрёхивайся - не отбрёхивайся, а идиотские придумки о себе уже не остановить.

Первым Тим, за ним - девушки, за ними - индейцы, за ними - трое остальных гулей спустились в основной зал по широкой двухпролётной лестнице, уводившей с противоположного угла балкона.

— Попрошу минуточку внимания! — возвысил голос Тим. Обитатели двенадцатого заметили гостий, и подняли такой гвалт, что полностью заглушили пытавшееся толкнуть речь начальство. Возгласы, от нейтральных типа «глядите, гладкокожие!» до совсем уже невежливых, неслись со всех сторон. Гули начали с любопытством стягиваться посмотреть, в чём там дело: дальние, не успевшие рассмотреть нискорослых гостий, успели заметить лишь возвышающиеся над толпой головы индейцев. При этом шушукались так громко, что совсем перекрывали попытки Тима им всё объяснить. Тот, оказался физически не способен кардинально повысить голос. Похоже, с этим у большинства гулей было неважно.

Положение спас Эван, проехавшийся всем по ушам более радикальным способом: он просто саданул в потолок из своего воронёного монстра. Аканэ успела краем глаза заметить, как картечь отрикошетила в кадку с окаменелостями цветка на балконе.

Все замерли от внезапного грохота.

— А ну тихо, — угрожающе прохрипел Эван. — Дайте боссу слово сказать.

— Как я уже пытялся объяснить... — Тип прокашлялся. — У нас сегодня гости. Знакомьтесь: Нарг, правнук незабываемой Натали. А это супергероини из параллельной вселенной. Убедительно прошу не толпиться, и не приставать с вопросами. Мы всё потом обязательно расскажем. А сейчас прошу меня простить, у нас дела. Если я понадоблюсь - спрашивайте в терминальной. — Он направился через зал к одному из дальних выходов.

Ага, щаз, подумала Ранма, краем глаза наблюдая как гули всей тусовкой увлекаются вслед за ними, словно железные опилки за магнитом.

Опустившись ещё на четыре пролёта и пройдя вперёд по недлинному коридору, оказалисьперед двумя дверями, одна - прямо, в торце коридора, закрытая, и даже подсвеченная красной лампочкой - мол, заперто. Вторая, в левой стене, была ржавой, помятой, и красовалась бронированной заслонкой, грубо привареной на уровне груди.

— Пушки можете оставить в оружейке, — преувеличенно дружелюбным тоном предложил Тим, указывая на боковую дверь.

Нарг воззрился на него критическим, взглядом, приподняв одну бровь. Лицо гуля оставалось непроницаемым.

Не то, чтобы он его без всякой пушки не мог заломать, оценила Ранма.

— Почему нет, — согласился Нарг. Потом добавил, подбоченясь ехидно: — Мне нечего опасаться столь уважаемых пожилых джентльменов, не так ли?

— Конечно-конечно! — испуганно согласился Тони. — Вовсе нет необходимости... кхм. — Он быстро восстановил душевное равновесие. — Ты - воистину правнук. К тому же... — Он непроизвольно стрельнул глазами в сторону Ранмы, замялся и спешно застучал по бронированной заслонке: — Эй, Гризли! Открывай! Гриз, да проснись же, тугоухий!

Аканэ следила за этим странным диалогом с озадаченным выражением. Оглянулась на Ранму, ища поддержки, спросила шёпотом, на родном языке:

— 『Я наверно их неправильно поняла?』

— 『Да чего тут не понимать,』 — прошептала в ответ рыжая. — 『Наверняка проверяли тогда, не прячет ли Наргова прабабка чего под одеждой. Я ведь предупреждал: дедушка! А ты всё: бабушка, бабушка.』

Аканэ недоумённо моргнула. Потом сообразила, что гули-то восемьдесят лет назад были те же самые! Резко переменив своё отношение к ним, она зыркнула свирепо. Некоторые попятились. На уме у неё было, хорошо ли эти извращенцы летают.

Заслонка на двери отъехала в сторону с визгливым скрежетом. В окошечке показалась рожа гуля повышенной страхолюдности, вся в белёсых шрамах, да ещё подсвеченная откуда-то снизу тусклой лампочкой.

— Чё надо? — рыкнул он.

— Пушки у гостей прими, Гриз, — миролюбивым тоном попросил Тони.

Нарг и Сулик дружелюбно осклабились, протягивая ему свои пистолеты. Перед дверью старо тесно.

— Пустынный орёл! — знающим тоном оценил недружелюбный гуль, принимая пистолет Нарга. Потом одобрительно цыкнул, принимая оружие Сулика: — Ооо, револьвер двести двадцать третьего калибра! Редкая штучка, последний раз такой видел у той знаменитой оторвы, что спасла нас от мутантов. Как же её звали-то...

— Натали, — с гордостью вставил Нарг. — Я её правнук!

— Очч рад, — проклокотал хозяин оружейной. — А к нам зачем? — Таким голосом, что было не совсем понятно: то ли он на самом деле совсем не рад, то ли разучился выражать соответствующую эмоцию.

— Ищем местоположение Тринадцатого, — заучено ответил Нарг.

— Да ну? — тут же подобрался Гриз, показывая, что параноик он - знатный, со стажем. — Так, прям, и ищете? Собственную, значит, святыню?

— Ну, забыли мы, — неохотно признался Нарг.

— Как можно забыть такое! — вызверился Гриз.

— Эй, эй, остынь, — попытался успокоить его Нарг. — Четыре поколения прошло! К тому же, предки сразу откочевали на пять сотен миль, как только вышли. Сам знаешь, что такое пустошь. Чтить - чтили, а таскаться к святыне сквозь всех зверушек, территории дружелюбных соседей и прочее - дураков мало находилось. Потом сделали страшным секретом, потом старики перемёрли...

— Тьфу, всё время забываю как мало гладкокожие живут, — проворчал гуль. — Куда катится мир... Но хоть примерно должны помнить!

— Примерно-то мы знаем, — сказал Нарг. — Где-то в горах к западу от Тёмных Песков. Пятнадцать миль туда-сюда. Мы бы не поленились прочесать, и нашли бы ту пещеру, за год другой. Но времени... — Он запнулся, поняв, что ляпнул лишнего, потом продолжил устало: — Времени у нас нет.

— Чёрт с вами, проходите, — буркнул Гриз. Что-то загудело, щёлкнуло, и красная лампочка у двери в торце коридора погасла.

— В терминальной не толпиться! — строго сказал Тим, руками помогая скрипящей двери открыться. Нижняя, меньшая часть так и не убралась в пол, намертво заевшая. Гули повалили вслед за гостями, с кряхтением перешагивая через неё. Было понятно, что толпиться они будут, да как!

За дверью обнаружился поперечный коридор. Направо - темнота и завалы каких-то потрошёных механизмов, в правой стене угадывались уже знакомые длинные окна с закруглёнными краями. Налево - средних размеров зал с металлическими столами, на которых - ряды допотопно выглядящих компьютеров. Пара даже работала, тихо шелестя изношенными вентиляторами.

Ранма предусмотрительно отодвинулась с пути Ами, а Аканэ увернулась за счёт чистой скорости.

Непривычно выглядевшие настольные компьютеры представляли собой единый блок с экраном и клавиатурой, словно к древнему телевизору прирастили снизу полочку. Металлический корпус со скруглёнными углами, с сходящимися кверху на трапецию боками, и вообще одни плавные изгибы, словно создатели этого терпеть не могли прямых углов. Даже переход от стенки под экраном к полочке клавиатуры был плавным. Экранчик, тоже закруглённый, был непропорционально маленьким, занимая хорошо, если половину площади передней стенки.

Ами секунд за десять просканировала, разобралась во внутреннем устройстве, поразилась находчивости инженерных решений, ужаснулась отсталости технологий. Тим, в свою очередь, умилился её способностью разбирать всё по косточкам.

Потом Ами замерла, нахмурилась и призналась:

— Дальше - моё слабое место. Без возможности анализа, программное обеспечение мне не понять.

— То есть, вы можете видеть напрямую содержимое памяти, но не можете его интерпретировать? — уточнил Тим.

— Да. Точно так же, как с генетическим кодом: я могу листать последовательность ДНК как открытую книгу, но без подсказок экспертной системы не могу даже отличить, где собственный код человека, а где мусор, привнесённый вирусами. А процессоры ещё и работают быстрее, чем мой сканер способен визуализировать.

— Давайте покажу, как работать с терминалом с точки зрения обычного пользователя, — предложил Тим.

Ами согласилась, и скоро они углубились в технические дебри. Клавиатура оказалась достаточно привычной, чтобы Ами тут же начала выдавать звукоподражание наскипидареного дятла.

Док, в то же время, прикопался к Наргу, не забыв оговорку того про «времени нет». И вытянул таки историю про умирающие посевы, больных детей и прочие бедствия племени, из-за которых Нарг и отправился в своё странствие.

Ранма пропустила мимо ушей, занятая решением нерешаемой задачи как укрыться от пялящихся на неё гулей, и удержать самодельный бикини от ещё большего съёживания, при этом не прикасаясь к нему.

Аканэ, однако, заметила и запомнила, подумав про себя, что не против присоединиться к индейцам, раз уж они не на поиски приключений прутся, а спасают родное племя. Да пройти мимо было бы просто недостойно сэйлор-воина! Она твёрдо решила, что они будут делать дальше. А если Ранма воспротивится - потащит за уши!

Усаги стояла в уголке, маскируя полное непонимание происходящего напускной мрачностью. Проклятый, нелюбимый предмет дотянулся из школы даже сюда, словно рука из глубин ада, встав стеной между ней и товарищами, разделив на говорящих и глухонемую. Усаги, однако, сдаваться не собиралась, и воспылала мрачной решимостью. Уж она этому языку покажет!.. Несколько гулей шарахнулись, разглядев пляшущее в зрачках готки чёрное пламя.

Док, тем временем, разглагольствовал на тему здорового питания.

— Это у нас даже тупицам понятно, — отмахнулся Нарг. — Самая здоровая пища - это крыса, прожаренная вместе со шкуркой, все микроэлементы на месте... Но общество не может вечно топтаться на стадии охотников-собирателей. Наше племя выросло, и было вынуждено перейти на стадию осёдлых земледельцев.

— Вот! — торжествующе воздел палец Док. — При этом не обойтись без знаний старого мира! Все племена Пустоши фактически новорождённые, лет сто от силы, ещё не успели накопить тот объём опыта и традиций, что был у племён древности. Без этих знаний получается естественный отбор во всей его неприглядности!

— У нас были эти знания, — дипломатично ответил Нарг. — Очень много, самых разных. Мы для них целый Храм Знаний построили. Очень хорошо хранили. Много лет. Специальные жрецы знаний были. Но однажды пип-бой у них просто не включился. Починить они не смогли, а сказать племени не решились. Стали врать. Сначала помнили хорошо, выкручивались, повторяя наизусть. Потом старые жрецы ушли к предкам, молодые перевирать стали. Тогда правда и открылась. Большая драка была, с чувством и бессмысленная. Мой отец окончательно пип-бой разломал об голову старшего жреца. Голова прочнее оказалась, рассказывал, там одна кость.

— Моя думай, это храм испытаний в вашем племени? — заметил Сулик.

— Ну, знаний не стало, храм забросили, там муравьи завелись, — пояснил Нарг. — Потом мальчишки стали лазить, храбрость друг другу доказывая. Пока одного не загрызли. Тогда старейшина за это дело взялась. Объявила что храм - для испытаний молодых воинов, мальчишкам по ушам надавали и запретили. Теперь у племени Арройо есть целый храм испытаний, ни у одного другого племени такого нет. Предмет гордости. — Он хотел сплюнуть, но в толпе было некуда.

— А замену пип-бою вашему почему найти не пробовали? — спросил Тим, отвлекаясь от обучения Ами: та, как раз, вцепилась в потрёпанное руководство пользователя и листала его, демонстрируя неприкрытые признаки скорочтения. — Не верю, что у вас кучи холодисков к нему не осталось.

— Тише, — Нарг оглянулся на кучкующихся зевак. — Это, как бы, страшный секрет.

— Кхм, — Тим приглушил голос. — Так почему? Я бы, например, не отказался устроить мен информацией. У нас как раз по агрикультуре ничего нет.

— Замурованы потому что, — буркнул Нарг.

— Вы не представляй, насколько пип-бой редкая вещь, — пояснил Сулик. — Моя за всю жизнь только два встречай, один разбитый.

— А десктоп? — не унимался Тим. — Обычный терминал от Роб-ко? — Он жестом указал на компьютер, за которым работала Ами.

— Нужно электричество, — начал перечислять Нарг. — Нужно, чтобы воины донесли, не разбив по дороге. Элек-тронно лучшевая трубка - адски хрупкая вещь. Нужно, чтобы кто-то научил пользоваться заново, а это не просто. Жители городов воротят нос.

— Может, посылать кого поумнее? — предложил Сулик, заинтересовавшись вопросом.

— Кого поумнее сожрали, — кратко пояснил Нарг. — Пустошь - не для слабых.

— Посылать с воинами? — снова предложил Сулик, уже не так уверенно.

— Воины шпыняли мозгляка, разбили терминал, — со вздохом признался Нарг.

— А...

— А третий раз никто не пошёл. Мы гордое племя, или комедианты какие, третий раз компьютер покупать? (на язык просилось «или чукчи из анекдота» - прим. авт.) Да и шкур на обмен столько никому не нужно. Мы так рынок обрушили, что несколько лет потом торговля не шла.

На это ни у кого не нашлось ответа, и разговор как-то сам собою иссяк.

Ранма, тем временем, медленно смещалась по залу туда-сюда, не зная куда деваться от любопытствующих гулей, которые тянулись глазеть на её еле прикрытое тело, словно мухи на мёд. И ведь не отпнёшь без веского на то основания: дипломатический контакт начал налаживаться, это тут, похоже, дорогого стоит. А Ранма даже успехами Ами через плечо поинтересоваться не могла, чтобы не помешать, притащив всю эту толпу за собой! Попытки пригвождать гневными взглядами приводили к тому, что один конкретный гуль вдруг вспоминал про какое-нибудь срочное дело, или начинал с невинным видом рассматривать потолок, или ненавязчиво смещался в задние ряды. Всё, чего она могла добиться - это некоторого круговорота пялящихся.

Сулик долго смотрел на её страдания из под полуопущенных век, потом мудро изрёк:

— Моя думай, твоя выбранная одежда способствует.

— Не было выбора, — пробурчала в ответ Ранма. — Силы утрачены, трансформироваться не могу, костюм не возникнет. — Она поёжилась. — Хорошо, у Ами бант был ненужный.

Нарг невольно окинул взглядом остальных трёх девушек:

— Так вы что, попали в этот мир... — Он вовремя остановил себя от произнесения нежелательного слова, которое могло излишне возбудить зевак.

— Да, — с неохотой призналась рыжая. — Воссоздание тела на месте по слепку души, типа того. Пока не добудем местную одежду - остальным придётся оставаться в... их супергеройских формах.

— Могу эту... священную реликвию одолжить, — предложил Нарг, протягивая ей свёрнутый костюм хранилища. — Хоть какая-то польза будет, всё равно с собой таскать приходится. Но любые повреждения сама чини.

— Это я могу, — с радостью ответила рыжая, и ровно в полсекунды натянула костюм, никто из зрителей даже огорчиться не успел. — Тесноватенько... — Она сделала пару пробных движений, и заметила: — Забавно, джинса, а тянется!

— Не знаю такого слова, — пожал плечами Нарг. — Ткань старого мира, больше ничего не скажу.

— В груди только жмёт, — пожаловалась Ранма, пытаясь расправить замявшийся годы назад стоячий воротник.

— Тебе повезло, что прабабушка была одного с тобой роста, — ответил на это Нарг. — И фигура похожая. Эти костюмы делались специальными машинами, персонально на каждого.

«Лет сто пятьдесят уже, как мы его на запчасти разобрали, екструдер этот,» прокомментировали из толпы зевак, доказав, что нет, внимание не ослабло. Ранма отмахнулась от пары комплиментов как ей идёт, прикинула, не расстегнуть ли молнию обратно, устроив небольшое декольте сантиметров этак на тридцать... И здраво рассудила, что ничего, потерпит.

Костюм был облегающим, но, к счастью, не обтягивающим. Имелась даже некоторая мешковатость в плечах - возможно, останки былых плечиков. Рыжая украдкой оглядела себя. Фактура хорошо поношенных джинс, с кучей потёртостей, прорех и заштопанных разрывов, только краска оказалась гораздо более стойкой, держалась непотускневшая кроме совсем уж протёртых мест, вроде коленей. Талию слегка сжимала жёлтая полоса такой же на вид ткани, выполняющая роль эластичного пояса - и ведь не растянулся и не рассохся за сколько там, восемьдесят лет прошло? От пояса такая же жёлтая полоса поднималась к горлу, пряча в своей складке стальную застёжку-молнию. Ранма с некоторым удивлением поняла, что костюм был рассчитан обнимать каждую грудь по отдельности, а жёлтая полоса - прижиматься к грудине. Причём, ткани была придана форма без использования швов. Замечательное, впечатляющее решение, практически встроенный спортивный бюстгальтер, но это был _точно_ ·не её размер.

Ами, тем временем, уже полностью освоила пользовательский режим. Сам процесс при её наблюдательности оказался смехотворно простым, и её внимание привлекла одна строчка на экране:

— Копирайт Роб-ко Индастрис, две тысячи семьдесят пятый - семьдесят седьмой... Интересно получается, почти ровно сто лет разницы... Явные следы воздействия той системы, натуральным путём такое не случается.

— Сто лет? — переспросил Тим.

— Налицо тупиковый путь развития, — объяснила Ами, спеша отвлечь внимание от своей оговорки, пока никто не заметил: она совершенно не собиралась рассказывать про существование Ас и пагубное влияние той системы на эволюцию этого мира. — В нашем мире подобная производительность при аналогичной компактности соответствует... семидесятым годам двадцатого века. Если мне не изменяет память, был такой знаменитый микрочип, Зет Восемьдесят. Но у нас... была выбрана масштабируемая технология, и к моему времени, середине девяностых, мощности персональных компьютеров выросли примерно в шестнадцать раз. Здесь же... жёсткий потолок. Ни газоразрядные логические матрицы, ни транзисторы на арсениде галлия дальнейшей миниатюризации не поддаются. Надо было начинать с нуля, чтобы продвинуться дальше.

— Каждый терминал - с целым мегабайтом памяти? — поразился Тим. — Всего за двадцать лет?..

— И то был далеко не предел, — сказала Ами. — Общепринятая на на то время технология реализовала лишь ничтожную долю своего потенциала. Если доживу, надо будет обязательно возродить... Ах да!.. Сам принцип прост, создание схем посредством фотолитографии на кристалле кремния.

— Хм, инженерных проблем, наверняка, не счесть, — Тим задумчиво поправил очки. — Как и в любом серьёзном деле. Но... Фотолитография - это же проекция? Всё дело - в уменьшении, так?

— Да, предел миниатюризации ограничен лишь размерами атомов и квантовыми эффектами, — подтвердила Ами.

— Я тоже, очень надеюсь дожить, — искренне сказал Тим. — Наше долгожительство бывает сподручным.

— Однако, у вас тоже есть относительно мощный компьютер. Насколько я понимаю, вот этот мэйнфрейм, — Она указала куда-то в стену позади терминала, — превосходит терминалы как минимум на два порядка. Интересно было бы...

— Надо было догадаться, что ты и сквозь стены видишь тоже, — вздохнул Тим.

— Ну... В общем, да, — смущённо призналась Ами. — Простите, я увлеклась...

— Очень сильное супергеройское колдунство, — прокомментировал Сулик.

— День раскрытых секретов, — вздохнул Тим. — Ладно, только на этот раз. Не распространяйтесь об этом. — Он скорым шагом направился к выходу.

— Мои губы запечатаны! — заверил его Нарг.

— Уж поверьте, мы умеем хранить секреты, — добавила Ами.

— 『Что-нибудь интересное обнаружилось?』 — вполголоса спросила её Ранма на родном языке

— Пожалуйста, говори так, чтобы все понимали, — пожурила её в ответ Ами на английском. — Это вопрос доверия.

Ранма в ответ издала раздосадованное «Че!». Дипломатия - это такая морока!

— Гриз, эй, Гриз, — донёсся из корридора голос Тима, сопровождаемый стуком в стальную дверь. Неприветливый гуль ответил, и они с Тимом долго ругались вполголоса. Потом лидер гулей вернулся: — Минутку, сейчас он отопрёт.

Раздался визгливый скрежет и задняя стена комнаты дрогнула, исторгнув облачка ржавой пыли. Потом с надсадным воем и скрежетом пошла вниз - и застряла, образовав щель сантиметров в тридцать. Завоняло палёной изоляцией.

— Кровавый ржавый кусок металлолома! — с чувством выразился Тим, заставив Аканэ усомниться, правильно ли она его поняла. При чём здесь кровь? — Целый день теперь возиться!

— Давайте я помогу! — предложила Ранма, подпрыгивая и хватаясь за край. Потом замерла: — Эээ, этот механизм не сломается если его руками раздвинуть?

— Хуже сделать уже невозможно, — ответил Тим. — Но тут нужна кувалда.

— Посмотрим, — сказала рыжая, расставляя руки пошире, и упираясь ногами в потолок. Выкрикнула на японском 『Раз, два, взяли!』 - и распрямилась изо всех сил. Стена с ржавым скрежетом раздвинулась, застряла - рыжая при этом раскорячилась в позе атланта, держащего небо, только кверх ногами - потом ухнула до упора, заставив пол вздрогнуть. Ранма элегантно перекувырнулась, вставая на ноги.

— Ничего ж себе у тебя «кун-фу», — прокомментировал кто-то из задних рядов, кажется, Эван.

— С двух лет тренировалась, — похвалилась рыжая. И еле увернулась с пути Ами.

(シーンブレイク)

08 января 2016.


	4. Скелеты в шкафах

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, Кунихику Икухарой, Наоко Такеучи, и творческими командами из Interplay, Obsidian и Bethesda.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Аннулированная судьба - II:**  
 **Дикая пустошь**

Напоминаю, что, японская речь выделяется 『японскими двойными кавычками』

 **Глава 4,**  
 **Скелеты в шкафах**

 _Оптимист изучает английский, пессимист - китайский, реалист изучает автомат Калашникова.  
(русская народная мудрость)_·

(シーンブレイク)

Дохнуло теплом и сухой затхлостью. Открывшаяся комната была раза в три побольше первой, вытянутая в длину, и заметно менее ржавой. Сразу за фальшивой стеной располагалось странное возвышение в виде металлического усечённого конуса. Боковые стены были уставлены вперемешку столами с терминалами и различного вида техническими шкафами с мигающими лампочками, здоровенными катушками с лентой за стеклянными дверцами, и прочими заумными деталями.

Ами устремилась к огромному компьютеру, высившемуся в глубине помещения словно двухметровый куб с закруглёнными углами, весь светящийся россыпями красных огоньков, с непропорционально маленьким экранчиком в центре.

— А это что такое? — Аканэ подозрительно осмотрела возвышение в виде усечённого конуса. В центре оказалось свободное пространство с эргономичным стулом, поверху шла полукругом деревянная столешница, заваленная всякими электронными потрохами. Завершал композицию брутального вида паяльник на подставке. — Стол? Но зачем такой формы, к нему можно дотянуться лишь изнутри.

— Для большого босса, видать, — заключила Ранма, нагло усаживаясь на стул, спинка которого представляла собой несколько поперечин, обтянутых искусственной кожей. — Чтобы бумаги никто не лапал, или ещё чего. — Она попробовала крутиться на стуле. Тот поворачивался с немазанным скрипом.

— Это место смотрящего, — объяснил Нарг. — Но легенды говорят, что Двенадцатое - необычное хранилище, без места для смотрящего.

— Мы сами открыли этот секрет недавно, — признался Тим. — Уже после исхода и возвращения обратно. Задолго после того, как Натали посетила нас.

— Мы и я думай, там есть пулемёты, как в Тринадцатом? — вслух подумал Сулик.

— Пулемёты? — удивился Тим.

— Логово поднимается вверх, обнажая сюрприз для нападающих, — подтвердил Нарг. — Никогда не понимал как это, но если логовом предки назвали этот стол, значит он должен подниматься. Не стул же.

— Тут кнопка должна быть? — Ранма с любопытством нырнула под стол.

— 『Ну уж нет!』 — рявкнула Аканэ, забыв что надо говорить по английски. — 『А вдруг выстрелит!』

Ловко вспрыгнув на заваленную столешницу, она выдернула Ранму обратно наверх за косичку.

— Осторожно! — воскликнул Тим. — Некоторые из этих деталей уникальны!

— Простите! — пискнула Аканэ. Покосившись на большую, нафаршированную деталями радиолампу, на которую чуть не наступила, она очень медленно и осторожно слезла со стола.

— 『Я нажимать не собирался!』 — возмутилась до глубины души рыжая, демонстративно поднимаясь. — 『Как ты обо мне думаешь!』 — Она отошла в угол, дуться.

— Однако... — Тим покосился на устыжённую Аканэ, потом почему-то на Усаги. Та нервно ответила жестом двумя пальцами «виктория». — Однако, пулемёт - вещь в хозяйстве нелишняя. Джо-зелёный! Себастиан! Давайте сюда, с инструментом!

Ждать долго не пришлось, так как в комнате к этому моменту, казалось, столпилось всё невеликое население хранилища. Два гуля с плоскогубцами налетели на место смотрящего словно саранча. Первым своротили стул, чтобы не мешался. Потом Тиму пришлось срочно спасать сваленную на столе электронику от соседства с всё более и более тяжёлыми предметами когда ковыряльщики перешли от плоскогубцев к молотку и гвоздодёру. Потом впрягли Нарга с Суликом когда у жилистых, но тощих гулей не хватило мощи отковырять что-то там.

Несколько минут все были заняты. Ами колдовала над мэйнфреймом, заставляя тот временами попискивать. Тим рассовывал радиодетали по ящикам столов. Индейцы с механиками сосредоточенно пытались что-то отодрать, не погнув при этом гвоздодёр. Ранма перестала дуться, и с интересом наблюдала за их потугами. Что-то трещало, стонал гнущийся металл, но получалось не очень. Потом припёрся Майк с кувалдой, помочь. Ему тонкую работу не доверили, кувалду отобрали и применили сами. Против такого аргумента даже крепкая довоенная конструкция не устояла, и скоро двое гулей-механиков ковырялись уже в потрохах стола смотрящего. Обрадованно воскликнули что-то, приволокли кабель, долго присоединяли куда-то внутри, ругаясь. Внезапно у них заискрило, взвыл электромотор, и весь стол подпрыгнул, словно чёртик из коробочки, вознесясь метра на полтора на толстой колонне. Получилось что-то вроде гриба со шляпкой.

Из под шляпки выдвинулись два шестиствольных пулемёта, выразительно уставившись на толпу зевак в первой комнате. Стволы начали раскручиваться. Зеваки продемонстрировали отменные рефлексы, шарахнувшись к стенам. Аканэ прилипла к потолку. Ранма была с другой стороны от этого безобразия. И только Усаги замерла, словно олень в свете фар.

— 『Уворачивайся, дура!』 — заорала Ранма.

— Вырубайте! — зашипел Тим.

Механики завозились, что-то путая в панике.

Сулик рванул кабель. Тот выдернулся из потрохов стола, озарив внезапную темноту фонтаном искр на конце. Затихающий гул замедляющихся стволов, пара секунд тишины, потом начали раздаваться нервные смешки и вздохи облегчения. Темнота не была полной, вдоль стен зеленовато светились экраны, перемигивались россыпи оранжевых огоньков, светился красными панелями мэйнфрейм. Из коридора проникал тусклый отсвет.

— Народная мудрость, — умным голосом объявил Сулик, — гласить: чтобы електричество сдохло - отрывай провод!

— Простите, я что-то пропустила? — озабоченно спросила Ами.

Ранма хрюкнула от смеха.

— 『Ничего особенного,』 — успокоила Усаги. — 『Просто местные обнаружили один интересный секрет... А мне судьба напомнила, что надо осторожнее с желаниями.』 — В её голосе сквозил сухой юмор. — 『Очень смешно могло получиться, если подумать』

— С желаниями? — не поняла Ами.

— Ты не отвлекайся, — отвлекла её Ранма. — Работай давай, свет сейчас починят.

Аканэ озабоченно косилась на Усаги. Учитывая, _чего_ ·та желала ещё часа два назад - а именно, тихо сдохнуть - подобный висельный юмор был крайне беспокоящим.

Тим, тем временем, шёпотом разносил двоих незадачливых механиков. Те, вроде, оправдывались. Шёпот у гулей был хриплый, монолог Тима таким быстрым и яростным, что ни Ранма, ни Аканэ ничего не разобрали.

Свет починили через пару минут, и столпившиеся гули начали восторженно присвистывать, разглядывая и ощупывая шестиствольных монстров.

— 『Они так рады,』 — заметила Усаги на японском. — 『Это большая ценность?』

— Полезные штуки? — перевела Ранма, обращаясь к обществу в целом: Тим был очень занят.

— Это ж миниганы! — отозвался один из светящихся. — Ежели на базаре продать - тыщ пять крышек за каждый!

— Мы продавать не будем, — возразил другой гуль. — Мы в коридоре у входа поставим, будет сторожевой пост-сюрприз! — Он зашёлся хекающим то-ли кашлем, то-ли смехом.

 _Мини_ ·пушки? подумала Ранма. Чего-то я недопонимаю.

— Второй всё равно продадим! — не согласился первый светящийся. — Ты прикинь, сколько ништяков можно за него наменять! — Он мечтательно закатил глаза.

— А запчасти для ремонта ты откуда брать будешь? — второй не уступал. — Напильником вытачивать? И всё ради каких-то жалких пяти кусков? Зачем они тебе? В Рино, по девочкам бегать? Так тебя там быстро прикопают!

— 『Дискутируют, продать или захомячить,』 — перевела для Усаги Ранма.

Механики, тем временем набросились на выдвинутую, беззащитную колонну с отвёртками, и начали быстро превращать её в груду свинченных железок под эзотерические восклицания «А коллектор-то, коллектор!», «Ты только посмотри на эту крошку! Даже заводская смазка осталась!» и «Червячный привод - туфта полная». Для Аканэ они показались падальщиками, обгладывающими тушу павшей скотины. Так и было: скоро от стола смотрящего остался один скелет, а довольные технари уковыляли прочь, каждый с ворохом запчастей. Тиму было не до гостей: надзирал, чтобы прочие, менее талантливые представители гульего племени не уронили пулемёты по дороге к оружейке и не приделали ноги патронам.

В общем, радостный бедлам.

Ами, похоже, этого не заметила, поглощённая разглядыванием чего-то внутри мэйнфрейма. Переместилась, словно сомнабула, к одному из столов с терминалами, на ощупь нашарила в ящике какой-то кабель, соединила терминал с мэйнфреймом. После чего с головой ушла в терминал, настукивая на архаичной клавиатуре левой рукой, а правой что-то поправляя в своём визоре.

Ранма подошла, заглянула через плечо. На экране мелькали столбцы цифр и прочие крякозябры. Она тихо отошла, чтобы не мешать.

Тим, тем време ем, объяснял индейцам тонкости проспекторства:

— Надо искать не пещеру, а следы строительства. У любого хранилища есть замаскированная пуповина, тоннель с которого начиналась проходка и вывозили вынутую породу. И дорога, по которой осуществлялся подвоз строй материалов и вывоз породы. Строительство такого масштаба скрыть невозможно - следовательно что?.. Следовательно, эта пуповина замаскирована под второстепенный военный объект. Достаточно незначительный, чтобы враг не тратил на него ядрёну бомбу, и достаточно удалённый, чтобы хранилище уцелело, если бомбу всё-таки бросят.

— Ты говоришь, нам надо искай мелкую военную базу старого мира, — сказал Сулик, — со следами больших копаний?

— Именно, — подтвердил Тим. — Только следы земляных работ будут тщательно замаскированы. Под подземный капонир там, или насыпь под фундамент для сарая, или на что ещё у людей старого мира фантазии хватило. Где-то в полумиле от этого и будет вход в Тринадцатое. Скорее всего, с другой стороны какой-нибудь гряды.

Оба индейца вздохнули.

— Не пойдёт, — сказал Нарг. — Для этого надо... уметь читать эти руины, как мы читаем следы зверей. У нас с Суликом получится не лучше, чем у жителя Города Хранилища, решившего поохотиться на геко.

— Я могу помочь! — вклинилась Ами, отрываясь от своей работы. — Я могу обнаруживать подземные полости...

— 『Не отвлекайся!』 — цыкнула на неё Ранма. — 『Будет наш запасной вариант! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько надо прочесать?』

— Не меньше тысячи квадратных километров, — приувяла Ами. — Хорошо-хорошо, мне почти удалось разобраться... — Судя по досаде в голосе, она на чём-то застряла, и это «чуть-чуть» грозило растянуться в пару часов.

— У вас проблемы с чем-либо? — дипломатично спросил Тим.

— Вот этот блок аналогово-цифровых преобразователей, — пояснила Ами, указывая на заднюю сторону мэйнфрейма. — К нему ведёт множество кабелей, очевидно, что это какая-то система датчиков. Программа, обрабатывающая этот ввод, крайне запутанная, мне не удаётся понять её предназначение. Но именно эта программа имеет наивысший приоритет, в настоящий момент занимая восемь ядер из девяти уцелевших. Изначально, пока их было шестнадцать, это должно было быть не так заметно, но теперь одно ядро тянет практически все системные задачи, включая обработку прерываний. А этот АЦП генерирует около трёхсот тысяч прерываний в секунду.

— То есть, — переспросил Тим, прищурившись, — наш мэйнфрейм такой медленный не потому, что он ржавый, изношенный кусок лома, а потому, что занят какой-то, прошу прощения, хернёй?

— Эээ, простите? — озадачилась Ами. — Но этот процесс обрабатывает показания датчиков...

— Про которые мы ничего не знали, — отрезал Тим. — Значит, либо они давно сдохли, либо он высчитывает какую-то довоенную чепуху, вроде количества крыс в пустыне, или проверяет, не пролетят ли китайские бомбардировщики. Вырубай этот процесс нахер!... Прошу прощения, мисс.

— Вы уверены? — усомнилась Ами. — Не хотелось бы сломать что-нибудь жизненно важное. Вроде управления ядерным реактором.

— Ядерным? — озадаченно переспросил Тим. — Вы, вероятно, имеете в виду реактор _деления_?(прим. 1) Нет, в нашем хранилище такого нет, только стандартные генераторы синтеза. Совершенно самодостаточные, смею заверить.

— Синтеза означает термоядерные, — ответила Ами. — С собственным компьютером?

— Нет, нет! — поправил Тим. — Не термо. Обычного холодного синтеза. Компьютер там совершенно не нужен, конструкция не сложнее обычной батареи синтеза.

— Холодного синтеза? — ошарашенно переспросила Ами. — Но это же... Как же... Это же невозможно! Даже наука Серебряного Миллениума...

— Невозможно? — удивился, в свою очередь, Тим. — Но таких батарей до войны тысячами использовали! — Он обернулся к толпе зевак. — Эй, кто-нибудь сбегайте к Гризу, принесите батарею синтеза.

Те издали коллективный стон и начали тянуть жребий: очевидно, заставить Гриза расстаться с этой самой батарейкой было задачей не из лёгких.

— 『Опять что-то невозможное?』 — подкатила к Ами ухмыляющаяся Ранма. — 『Давай, соберись, а то сама на себя не похожа.』

Ами взглянула на ту резко, собираясь горячо возразить, но передумала.

— 『Если б я каждый раз, встречая новый, хитровывернутый боевой стиль...』 — привела пример Ранма, закночив на полуслове.

— 『Боевой стиль?..』 — Ами нахмурилась. — Но ведь... Ты прав! — Она продолжила с явным облегчением, явно о чём-то догадавшись. — Да, точно! В науке нет абсолютных истин, очень часто практические применения остаются неоткрытыми или отвергнутыми десятилетиями, если не веками. Учёные как сообщество бывают не менее косными в своих заблуждениях, чем обычные люди, взять ту же хеликобактер пилори, признанную лишь сто восемь лет спустя её открытия. Или экспериментатор ошибается в измерениях, и идею хоронят, как противоречащую здравому смыслу.(прим. 2)Может быть, с холодным синтезом так же?.. Не хотелось бы, чтобы в этом мире оказались другие законы физики.

Из коридора, тем временем, начала доноситься ругань гуля, спорящего с неприветливым кладовщиком: даже с такого расстояния было слышно. Тим извинился, и ушёл решать вопрос лично.

Ожидая, пока он вернётся, Ами машинально пролистывала что-то на экране. Потом вгляделась, нахмурилась, и стала листать уже целенаправленно.

Ранма наклонилась, разглядывая экран через её плечо. Слева светились два аккуратных столбца цифр и букв, разбитых на меньшие столбики попарно. Справа шёл монолитный столбец потоньше, состоящий из крякозябр вперемешку с английскими словами, переносимыми на следующую строку как придётся. Ами прекратила листать, и Ранма вгляделась в правый столбец, с трудом разбирая упрессованный текст:

— «Китайские бомбы стреляй этот процессор вниз нахер прошу прощения нехватка»... Это чёЫ за муть?

— Точно! — воскликнула Ами. — Распознавание речи! Вот что это за загадочный процесс, съедающий все вычислительные мощности!

— Распознавание речи? — озадачилась Ранма.

— Это никакие не датчики! — объяснила Ами. — Это микрофоны скрытого прослушивания! А распознавание речи служит для сжатия информации: записывать звук со сколько там... тысяча двадцати четырёх каналов никакой ленты не хватит. Вот они и придумали распознавать речь и записывать уже в текстовой форме. Очень компактно, но частично переврано. Не знаю, алгоритмы ли несовершенны, или микрофон испортился от времени, но «бомбардировщики» превратились в «бомбы», «вырубай» - в «стреляй вниз», а «мисс» в «нехватку». — Она вгляделась в левые столбцы. — Очень странно, нет более ранней части разговора. Словно запись началась со слова «китайские».

— Ничего удивительного! — донёсся со спины голос Тима, заставив Ами вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Там наверняка есть список ключевых слов, служащих для выявления неблагонадёжных речей. Ну великолепные мерзавцы! — Он поставил на стол рядом с терминалом тяжёлый цилиндрик с закруглёнными краями, размером примерно с банку газировки. — Давай-ка попробуем разобраться, куда этот старший брат стучал. Не хотелось бы на собственной шкуре узнать, что где-то есть бункер, в котором есть терминал, на котором можно прочитать наши разговоры. Это серьёзная брешь в безопасности!

Оба начали копаться в памяти мэйнфрейма, хотя Ами периодически косилась на цилиндрик, явно снедаемая любопытством.

Ранма отошла, чтобы не мешать им.

— 『Что нашли?』 — вполголоса спросила у неё Аканэ на родном языке.

— 『Хитрую систему прослушки всего убежища,』 — так же тихо объяснила Ранма. — 『До сих пор работает.』

Аканэ нахмурилась:

— 『Как же этот их главный не доверял людям, если устроил такое. Да ещё пулемёты у себя под столом, параноик. Гадко-то как.』

— 『Это всё фабричным образом сделано,』 — поправила Ранма, кивая на распотрошённый стол. — 『Один параноик на коленке собрать не мог.』

— 『Счастливый мир себя не взорвал бы,』 — философски заключила Усаги.

Ами с Тимом оприходовали мэйнфрейм минут за пятнадцать, ампутировав несколько лишних деталей когда тот отказался запускаться без модуля прослушки. Потом Тим гонял тесты, восторгаясь полученным на халяву вычислительным мощностям. Потом она сканировала сдохшие ядра, помечая уцелевшие детали. Всё шло к тому, что Тим сможет из этих семи собрать два рабочих.

Но вот, наконец, Ами смогла запустить поиск по ключевым словам, за пять минут написав программу, заставившую накопитель работать впятеро быстрее, чем считалось возможным. Два шкафа у правой стены шелестели, перематывая толстые катушки магнитной ленты размером с тарелку. Освободившиеся от прослушки мощности мэйнфрейма переваривали нефильтрованный сигнал с магнитных головок на скоростях, недоступных хилому контроллеру.

Теперь она могла без помех заняться жёгшим её любопытство предметом, озаглавленным Тимом, как «элемент микросинтеза». Тяжёлый, закруглённый цилиндрик имел сверху безопасный, закрывающийся шторкой разъём. Неудивительно, учитывая подпись «1040,8 вольт постоянного тока».

— Мне самому интересно, — сказал Тим. — Может, и тут обнаружишь что-то новенькое.

— Так... — Ами вертела батарейку в левой руке, правой манипулируя визором через серьгу. — По центру у неё... Кажется, это конденсатор. Толщиной с карандаш. Вокруг него, кольцами - вольтов столб из тонкоплёночных элементов. Ровно девятьсот штук. Дейтерий, палладий, осмий. Странно. У нас это пробовали - работало не лучше вечного двигателя. Рубашка из парафина и свинца. Вполне ожидаемо. Хмм... Какой интересный пластик. Неудивительно, что она через столько лет в сохранности. По внешнему и внутреннему краям - кольца из того же пластика, для изоляции между... Так, стоп. Палладия слишком мало, не вместит и тысячную долю дейтерия. Дейтерий - в виде тяжёлой воды. Это кольцо - чтобы удержать воду внутри элемента?.. Тогда зачем нужен палладий?.. Суспензия наночастиц в тяжёлой воде. Ничего не понимаю. А осмий?.. Напыление на верхней мембране элемента. А это что?.. Следы механического износа. Откуда?.. Так, что у нас в торцах. Ага, сверху - сложный управляющий механизм. Какой впечатляющий транзистор!.. Дальше, нижний торец. А вот такая конструкция - это уже преступление! Радиоизотопный микроэлемент, вне защитных рубашек, может разрушится от простой вмятины в корпусе! И кто додумался использовать для этого цезий? Вторичная переработка таких батареек будет сущим кошмаром. Хм... Но иначе они все давно уже разрядились бы. Так, что тут у нас ещё? Пьезоэлементы?.. И куча транзисторов к ним. Тогда для активации основной батареи используется ультразвук?.. Но как это может помочь?.. Возможно, кавитация на границе контакта с наноструктурами осмиевой плёнки?

— Ну, что? — осведомилась Ранма, для которой вся эта галиматья, да ещё озвученная на английском, осталась совершенно непонятной. — Есть сдвиги, или оно ест твой мозг?

— Это больше, чем я знал про элементы микросинтеза, — признался Тим. — В книгах такого не пишут: коммерческая тайна, будь она неладна. А разбирать - чревато. Взрываются со страшной силой.

— Взрываются? — удивилась Ами. — Но в ней нет ничего, что могло бы... — Она нахмурилась, теребя серьгу. На визоре мелькали графики и таблицы. — Так, понятно... Нет, стойте... Фотоний?.. — На её лице отразилось совершенно ошарашенное выражение. Потом она прищурилась, движения стали спокойными и сосредоточенными. — Если так, то это многое объясняет... Так, а как же они... _Заряженный_ ·фотоний?.. О, конечно. Если они копировали стандартную схему, и перевернули её с ног на голову... Да, очень похоже. — Она ещё некоторое время изучала батарейку, потом протянула обратно Тиму: — Спасибо, теперь многое прояснилось.

Ами замялась, обнаружив, что все окружающие уставились на неё выжидающе.

— Простите, что именно прояснилось? — озвучил всеобщее любопытство Тим.

— Эээ, — смущённо пробормотала Ами, осознав, насколько всех заинтриговали её бессвязные замечания. — Видите ли, технология, применённая здесь, не могла быть местной... В смысле, земной. Это не выглядит естественной, собственной разработкой. Словно создатели этой батареи имели в своём распоряжении стандартный тантриевый элемент из технологической базы Хрустального миленниума, и создали его грубое подобие на уровне технологий двадцать второго века.

— Ты говоришь, они наложили лапу на технику инопланетян? — уточнила Ранма.

— Или на реликт Серебряного миллениума, — ответила Ами. — Это или доказательство того, что в этом мире было Лунное королевство, или доказательство, что люди в этой галактике не одни. Учитывая то гиперволновое эхо... — Повернувшись к Тиму, она пояснила для него подробно: — Центральный элемент, который размером с карандаш - это фотониевый накопитель, явно переделанный из выходного каскада тантриевой батареи, путём чисто количественных изменений. Вот тут, сбоку, — Она показала на верхнюю часть батареи, — втиснут крайне грубый и маломощный генератор фотония, один-два киловатта максимум. Но объём накопителя увеличен на несколько порядков. Он способен хранить, эээ, почти сотню мегаджоулей.

— Сто шестьдесят, — поправил Тим.

— Ээ, сто шестьдесят мегаджоулей, — повторила Ами. — Подобное повышение ёмкости за счёт надёжности просто ужасает, эта энергия эквивалентна примерно сорока килограммам в тротиловом эквиваленте!

Большинство гулей, как и Ранма с Аканэ, дружно попятились от держащего батарейку Тима.

— Не волнуйтесь, накопитель почти разряжен! — поспешила успокоить их Ами. — Чтобы инициировать процесс зарядки, нужно приложить сильный магнит к вот этому жёлтому кружку на донце. Тогда этот... вольтов столб холодного синтеза с ультразвуковой инициацией полностью зарядит накопитель в течение суток.

Тим некоторое время молчал, переваривая информацию. Потом медленно спросил: — То есть, эти элементы... Они многоразовые?

— Однозначно, — подтвердила Ами. — Точно не скажу, но должны выдерживать где-то от двадцати до ста циклов. Накопитель, по своей природе, практически вечен, но генератор и вольтов столб - нет, поэтому каждая следующая перезарядка будет занимать всё больше времени. Судя по небольшому износу, эта батарейка уже перезаряжалась несколько раз.

— Кровавый ад! — прокомментировал Нарг, отчего-то зашлёпнув лицо ладонью.

— Век живи, век учись, — философски утешил его Сулик.

— Так, все поняли? — прорычал Тим, обернувшись к собратьям-гулям. — Вы ничего не слышали! И если находите разряженный элемент микросинтеза - подбираете его из чистого хомячества, ничего более!

Гули дружно захихикали, жадно потирая руки.

— Я их коллекционирую как память о покойной бабушке! — вставил из задних рядов какой-то остряк-самоучка.

— А я хочу набрать тысячу и собрать в гараже электростанцию! — добавил другой.

— Простите?.. — озадаченно сказала Ами.

— Я думаю правильно, что общее знание - что батареи _не_ ·перезаряжаемые? — невинно осведомилась Ранма.

— Несомненно, — ответил Тим. — Теперь, если вы будете так добры, чтобы не распространять это, кхм, бесценное знание...

— Нам нет нужды, — успокоил его Сулик. Потом принял преувеличенно-задумчивую позу. — Хотя, если для себя... Но зачем нам?

— Хайвеймен! — напомнил Нарг. — Он их жрёт, как Хакунин - крысбургеры. Ааа, пошто я её вчера выбросил! — Он огорчённо покачал головой.

— 『Чего это они?』 — шёпотом спросила у Ранмы Аканэ на родном языке: хоть её английский был лучше теотически подкован, чем у рыжей, недостаток практики не позволил ей разобраться в нагромождении обмолвок и намёков.

— 『Будут теперь на батарейках навариваться,』 — тоже шёпотом объяснила Ранма. — 『Все думают, что эти батарейки - одноразовые, и выбрасывают. А они многоразовые.』

— Кстати, — спросил у Ами Тим, — что такое фотоний?

— Это... вид материи, образованный из фотонов, образующих стабильную кристаллическую структуру, — любезно пояснила та. — Устройства для генерации весьма просты, но теория - нет. Особенно сложно в расчётах. При естественном развитии земной науки и техники, твёрдый свет становится доступен в районе двадцать шестого века. В концентраторе энергии этой батареи используются... самоукрепляющиеся структуры из твёрдого света, иначе подобная плотность энергии была бы просто недостижима. Вся конструкция - прямое обезьянничание, копирование без полного понимания принципов расчёта. Иначе зачем делать накопитель таким тонким и длинным? Нет, тут явно взяли имеющуюся конструкцию и просто скопировали, лишь добавив слоёв. Тем более, что _заряженный_ ·фотоний - это гораздо более сложный уровень понимания и манипуляции материей.

— Фантастика! — восхитился Тим. — Очень рад, что довелось встретить вас. Кто мог подумать, что у привычных вещей такие скелеты в шкафу!

Последовало неловкое словесное расшаркивание друг перед другом, совмещённое с кратким обзором физики двадцать шестого века на научно-популярном уровне. Если честно, Ами знала большинство этих материй именно на научно-популярном уровне, без лишних подробностей, не решившись тогда расспрашивать розоволосую гостью из будущего чтобы причинность не завязалась в совсем уже непотребный узел. Знание пространственной физики и способность создавать порталы Ами изучила сама, на наглядных примерах, предоставляемых генералами Тёмного королевства и культистами потустороннего Фараона Найнти.

Тим так и не спросил о паре вещей, которые ему были любопытны, как заметила Ранма. А именно об их силах сэйлор-воинов и о том, откуда девушкам двадцатого века известна техника двадцать шестого.

Когда взаимовосхваление выдохлось и Тиму пришлось заняться разошедшейся массовкой, рыжая тихо подкатила к Ами, поддержать разговором:

— 『Ну, как этот мир?』 — шёпотом осведомилась рыжая. — 『В смысле, искажённого развития... Тьфу, я имею в виду эффект «дерева, упёршегося в стеклянный потолок»?』

— 『Всё вокруг просто состоит из следов этого искажения,』 — так же шёпотом ответила Ами. — 『Первое, что бросается в глаза - они знали и умели делать транзисторы. Очень хорошие транзисторы, в цепях питания повсеместно. Но до микрочипа не додумались. Вместо этого компьютеры построены на совершенно невообразимых газоразрядно-конденсаторных матрицах со сканирующей развёрткой электронным лучом. Фактически, каждая «лампа» в таком компьютере - аналог микрочипа, с тысячами активных элементов. Это работает, и очень неплохо работает. Но дальнейшей миниатюризации не поддаётся! Потолок. Мэйнфрейм гораздо мощнее, но построен на совершенно иных принципах, там сотовые трёхмерные матрицы из сверх-миниатюризованных электронных ламп, две тысячи девяносто в одной вакуумной колбе. Очень надёжно и долговечно, но страшно подумать, какова была стоимость изготовления. Каждая такая мульти-лампа требует огромной ручной работы при сборке, а их в мэйнфрейме - тысячи. И это только чтобы получить вычислительную мощность не больше, чем у некоторых персоналок дома... Опять потолок. Чтобы продвинуться дальше, надо изобретать что-то совершенно новое с нуля.』

— 『Понятно. Pаз за разом изобретали колесо. Что-нибудь посоветуешь?』 — подошла с практической стороны рыжая.

— 『Не расслабляйтесь. Наука этого мира могла далеко продвинуться в совершенно неожиданных направлениях, это не считая явного инопланетного следа. Многое может быть не тем, чем кажется. Вроде поверхностного сходства этих процессоров с обычной радиолампой.』

— 『Учтём,』 — серьёзно кивнула Ранма.

Но вот, наконец, мэйнфрейм закончил мучить накопитель на магнитной ленте. Недовольно щёлкнув, бобина пошла перематываться обратно, а Ами углубилась в результаты поиска, сохранённые на голодиск терминала.

Долгое, нудное просеивание сквозь заметки за тринадцатые числа, заказы на тринадцать штук и прочий подобный мусор дало лишь кратенький рекламный текст.

Прочитав, какое тринадцаое замечательное хранилище, расположенное так удобно, прямо под центральными кварталами Бейкерсфилда, Нарг приуныл:

— Брехня.

— _Бычьи... экскременты_? — переспросила Аканэ.

— Ну, Бейкерсфилд отсюда на запад, а тринадцатое - где-то на северо-востоке, — объяснил Нарг. — Брехня в чистом виде.

— Есть умное слово «дезинформация», — вставил свои пять копеек Сулик.

— Но зачем врать о расположении Тринадцатого? — сокрушался Нарг. — Двенадцатое же никто не прятал! Как и пятнадцатое!

— Не понимаю, — ответил Тим. — Воспоминания с годами тускнеют, но не было такого, чтобы расположение хранилища делали секретом. Двенадцатое в Барстоу, двадцать первое и тридцать четвёртое в Вегасе, девяносто второе, сто первое и сто двенадцатое в Столице, сто четырнадцатое в Бостоне... О как, не забыл ещё! Но я до визита твоей прародительницы был уверен, что тринадцатое - в Бейкерсфилде. Там, где сейчас рассадник братства.

— Выродилось братство, — с горечью поделился Нарг. — В этом их Максоне даже на улицах...

— Тут... стол другого цвета, — привлекла их внимание Ранма, вставая на цыпочки чтобы окинуть взглядом столешницу по прежнему поднятого места смотрящего. — Был терминал?

И действительно, столешница в одном месте оказалась выцветшей чуть меньше.

— Был, но он сломан, — ответил Тим, указывая на один не работающих компьютеров в терминальной. — Он тупой был, без собственного хранилища данных, но сетевой чип неисправен. На запчасти храним.

— Давайте посмотрим. — Ами подошла к тому терминалу, лавируя между зеваками, и просканировала его. — Ага! — с победным видом воскликнула она, оживляясь, и легко, словно пушинку, перевернула массивный десктоп набок. Вытянула двумя пальцами один из винтов в днище, повернула и со щелчком вдвинула обратно, потом аккуратно поставила терминал на место. — Прерыватель в цепи питания голодиска, — пояснила она поражённым зрителям, — спрятанного в нижней части шасси.

Тим радостно засуетился, включил терминал в розетку - и скоро тот ожил, зашелестел голодиском, и на экране медленно проявились строчки загрузки. Затем предложение ввода пароля.

Тим тут же устроил Ами практическое занятие по взлому терминалов. Судя по тому, как оживились и начали толпиться остальные гули - шанс понаблюдать за подобным действом был крайне редким.

— Запоминайте последовательность клавиш, — объяснял Тим. — При загрузке зажать AR2, когда появится приглашение к вводу - не отпуская её, нажать F8.

— Хм, — Ами выполнила последовательность. — Выглядит, как обычный отладочный режим. В чём разница?

— Он запускается до оболочки, — объяснил Тим. — На уровне которой и реализована защита паролем. Теперь, запоминайте имя файла подкачки. Открыли?.. Теперь, главная хитрость. Подпрограмма авторизации всегда использует одну и ту же страницу виртуальной памяти. Находится так... И вуаля. Всего на одном экране, куча мусора и где-то в ней - пароль в открытом виде.

Ами нахмурилась, читая слова, хаотически разбросанные среди крякозябр.

— Знаю, знаю, — согласился Тим. — Дыра просто ужасная! Но в старом мире о ней очень мало кто знал. Ваш покорный слуга - один из редких посвящённых. Само знание считалось крамольным, а распространение приравнивалось к акту терроризма.

— Почему же её просто не закрыли? — спросила Ами, в её голосе сквозило неверие, что люди могут быть _настолько_ ·безалаберны.

— Это надо было спрашивать у спецслужб, — проскрипел вернувшийся Эван. — Кому ещё выгодна дырка, позволяющая залезть в любой терминал? Чтобы неблагонадёжных искать

— Для промышленного шпионажа, опять же, — добавил Тим.

— Гадость какая, — выразила своё мнение Аканэ.

— Подопытные кролики, — невпопад отозвалась Ами, стуча клавишами.

— _Гвинейские свиньи_? — озадачилась Аканэ.

— Это пароль у него такой, — объяснила Ами, стремительно листая текст на экране. — Означает кого-то, над кем проводят эксперименты - например... Ох! — Она замерла, уставившись на экран в ужасе.

— Что такое? — забеспокоился Тим, склоняясь у неё над плечом.

— Ну конееечно, — просипел Эван, склоняясь над её другим плечом. — Чего ещё можно было ожидать от этих милых людей?

Индейцы тут же заинтересовались, склоняясь над плечом уже у гулей. Ранма пролезла сбоку без мыла, опираясь одной рукой о стол, а ногой - о стену.

— Это чудовищно, — пробормотала Ами, листая что-то вроде дневника.

— Значит, сбежал, — заметил Эван. — Здраво оценил, что снаружи хранилища безопаснее? Или просто запаниковал?

— Не определить, — с некоторой задержкой откликнулся Тим. — Слишком осторожный ублюдок, следил за словами даже в своём дневнике. Меня больше интересует упоминание о «контрольных» хранилищах. Если это не бред безумца...

— То _большинство_ ·Хранилищ - на самом деле эксперименты над людьми, — закончила за него Ами дрогнувшим голосом. — Почему?.. Зачем?.. Я не хочу в это верить. Это уже за гранью зла. Просто безумие... Да, точно! Этот смотрящий просто страдал умственным расстройством...

— Не хочу огорчать, мисси, — проскрипел Эван, — Но это весь старый мир страдал умственным расстройством.

— Вы просто пребываете в блаженном неведении о многих исторических фактах, — добавил Тим. — Довоенные правительство и корпорации славились таким _человеколюбием_ , что, если честно, я рад жить в пустоши, населённой мутировавшими зверями и махровыми мракобесами. Оно, как-то, _добрее_.

— И пароль намекает непрозрачно, — вставил Эван.

— В чём дело, скажет кто-нибудь? — возбухтела Ранма. — 『В этом дневнике всё намёками да недомолвками, я не настолько хорошо английский знаю!』

— 『Дверь хранилища была умышленно сделана не герметичной,』 — пояснила Ами. — 『Над людьми ставили _опыты_ ·по воздействию радиации. Как над крысами.』

— 『Меня сейчас стошнит,』 — пожаловалась Аканэ.

— Что означает «контрольное» хранилище? — спросил Нарг. — Из него... осуществляли контроль?

— Вовсе нет, — поспешила успокоить его Ами. — Это от слов «контрольная группа», то есть группа лабораторных крыс, оставленная нетронутой как эталон для сравнения с другой группой, над которыми проводится эксперимент. Обе помещаются в сходные условия, чтобы различить влияние эксперимента от прочих факторов... Таких, как корм или температура, например.

— По его словам, восьмое и тринадцатое были контрольными, — заметил Тим. — Боюсь, ваш квест только что усложнился.

— Да, — мрачно согласился Нарг. — Такие люди не стали бы хранить координаты чистого образца вместе с опытным.

— Почему? — не поняла Аканэ.

— 『На случай, если _подопытные_ ·догадаются/," — объяснила рыжая. — 『И захотят разделить... бремя ответственности.』

Ами просеяла весь голодиск смотрящего, даже прошарилась по битым секторам, но не нашла ничего более конкретного, чем то невнятное упоминание.

— Где-то должна быть _ещё одна_ ·сеть убежищ, — убеждённо заявила она, пытаясь утешить Нарга. — Для экспериментаторов и их хозяев. Мы можем... поискать её.

— Да где их искать, про них и не слышал никто, — ещё больше приуныл Нарг.

— Никто до сих пор не знай, что убежища _бывай_ ·разных видов, — возразил Сулик. — Моя думай, который есть который? И если хозяева имей... Святой гекк.

Девушки последнее слово не разобрали, звучало похоже на «геккона».

— Но тогда нам придётся обшаривать все хранилища! — воскликнул Нарг. — На кто знает каких дальних территориях! А какие-то могут быть ещё не открыты!

— Армейский склад Сьерра, — напомнил Сулик.

— Где могут быть компьютеры, — догадался Нарг, оживляясь. — Посерьёзнее тутошнего!

— Выпотрошим и найдём! — свирепо пообещала Аканэ, у которой все эти грязные махинации неведомых экспериментаторов вызывали острую аллергическую реакцию «поймать зло за шкирку и от души покарать».

— Военные могли иметь координаты хранилищ чтобы защитить в крайнем случае, — вслух подумала Ами.

— Или не иметь, чтобы не было соблазна взять себе, — парировала Ранма.

— В любом случае, военные базы - наш лучший шанс, — сказал Нарг, к которому возвращалась уверенность. — С помощью мисс Ами возрастающий многократно. Вы ведь нас не оставите?..

— Спасать людей - наше призвание, скромно признала Ами.

— Вы шутите? — возмутилась Аканэ. — Нам силы _серасенши_ ·для этого и даны!

На этой оптимистичной ноте и начали закругляться. Как бы Ами ни хотелось задержаться в таком интересном месте подольше, она вынуждена была признать, что отдача от дальнейшего изучения уже уменьшалась. Нарг торопился, подгоняемый заново пробудившейся новой надеждой, да и для всех них, как с огорчением признали гули, местные вода и питьё категорически не годились, и делать им здесь было фактически нечего.

Гули валили провожать радостной гурьбой, чуть не наступая на пятки и изрядно провоняв узкие корридоры. Кто-то тащил факел, кто-то тащил за руку светящегося вместо фонарика. Погружённые во мрак бетонные недра больше не казались не до конца упокоенной гробницей - скорее, развесёлым шабашом на кладбище.

Тим куда-то отстал, потом догнал почти у самого выхода, сопровождаемый спорящим с ним Эваном.

— ..серьёзно?！ — уловила Ами хваост аргумента. Увешанному оружием гулю что-то явно не нравилось.

— Считай это чуйкой, — парировал Тим. — С такой компанией и таким наследством ,как ты думаешь, много ли им понадобится времени, чтобы нарваться на угрозу самому существованию мира? Вот не верю я, что когда такие силы собрались, что это просто случайность такая.

— Ладно, но именно трёхтысячный-то им зачем?

— Поможет эпически превозмогать в критический момент, особенно.. А, мисс Ами? Мы тут припомнили, как вы сетовали на нехватку портативного компьютера. Не уверен, сможет ли это хоть сколько-нибудь заменить... Но примите в подарок, от всех нас, Пип-бой три тысячи, марк шесть. — Он протянул ей нечто вроде толстого, массивного наруча болотно-зелёного цвета с маленьким экраном выступающим с одной стороны и кучей верньеров и кнопок. — Это лучшее, что может предложить наш мир.

Толпа гулей притихла, благоговейно перешёптываясь на темы от «у нас было захомячено такое сокровище?！» до «кому, как не ей!».

— Я... Я не могу принять такой дар!.. — в ужасе попыталась закуклиться Ами, тут же поняв, насколько редкой была подобная вещь, если Сулик за всю жизнь встречал один рабочий и один сломанный. Это был артефакт, стоящий целого города!

— Бросьте! Вы нам уже оказали неоценимую услугу. Две, если вам удастся сохранить то, кхм, зарядное открытие в тайне. Держите. — Он отщёлкнул зажим, и наруч-компьютер раскрылся на две половинки на петлях, демонстрируя вытертую ткань мягкой обивки внутри. — Надевается на левую руку.

Массовка радостно поддержала, хоть и было видно, что им завидно до слёз.

С трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы нервно мяться, Ами надела пип-бой. Расчитанный, похоже, на среднестатистического мужчину, оный болтался на её стройной руке, затянутой в белую перчатку Супер Сэйлор Меркури. Включив, по настоянию Тима, и убедившись, что работает, она была в слишком раздёрганных чувствах чтобы любопытствовать, что внутри, вся искланялась и изнервничалась. Но прощание, однако, вышло скомканным.

— Запах крови! — кратко бросила Ранма, когда они поравнялись с поворотом направо, в узкий тоннель.

— И пороха, — добавил Эван, одним движением плеча скидывая свой монструозный дробовик.

Ранма рванулась было туда, пригнувшись, но была поймана Аканэ за шиворот:

— 『Привыкай уже пускать вперёд в качестве мясного щита одну из нас,』 — отчитала та мужа, — 『У кого волшебная регенерация работает, по твоему?』

— _Сябон спрей,_ — произнесла Ами, затопляя боковой тоннель туманом. И пояснила Эвану: — Вы союзники, поэтому для вас туман полупрозрачный. Для врагов он выглядит непроницаемым, ни свет ни звук не проходят дальше полу... пяти футов. Включая свет факела в руках любого из вас.

— Магия? — недоверчиво переспросил тот, всматриваясь в сероватую мглу. Мрак в тоннеле перестал быть полным, туман словно слегка светился изнутри, позволяя видеть смутные контуры стен. — Как она различает своих и чужих?

— Я думала о вас, как о союзниках, — кратко объяснила Ами. — Дальше это не распространяется, никакого автоматического распознания свой-чужой.

Ранма, тем временем, выдернулась и метнулась в туман, возмущённая Аканэ - за ней по пятам. Ами, Усаги и индейцы побежали следом, а за ними хромал, отставая, Эван.

Источник тревоги обнаружился в цилиндрическом расширении на перекрёстке тоннелей. Посреди оного тёмной горкой валялась какая-то туша, а давишний щетинисто-зелёный охранник обнаружился сидящим на боковой полочке ближе по тоннелю. Он был занят тем, что пытался затянуть кровящую рану на ноге грязной тряпицей.

— Это мы, и Эван с нами! — поспешила успокоить его Ранма, когда он схватился за дробовик.

— А вы тоже померли? — невпопад ответил гуль.

— Эээ, — опешила рыжая.

— Никто не помер, — прохрипел догнавший их Эван. — Это всё, что напало? — Он ткнул стволом в сторону недвижной туши, от которой шёл густой запах крови.

— Ну, дык, — подтвердил раненый.

— Тогда я убираю туман, — сказала Ами. И одним кратким жестом превратила сюрреалистичную серость в обычную тьму, прорезаемую только факелом далеко впереди. Туман истаял всего за секунду.

— Эй, всё в порядке, но у вас раненый! — зычно гаркнула Ранма в сторону, откуда пришли, сложив руки рупором. В самом деле, не Эвану же с его сиплым голосом орать?

— Это чё, была ваша суперсила? — наконец догадался щетинистый. — Я думал, что помер от потери крови и это призраки так мир видят...

— Магия, — глубокомысленно пояснила Ранма.

Гули накатили с топотом, толкаясь и забивая тоннель.

— А ты говорил «давай ружжо», съязвил раненый в адрес Майка, заполошно приковылявшего оказывать ему первую помощь.

Обретя детали в свете факела, туша зверя оказалась огромным лысо-морщинисто-складчатым кротом то-ли красного, то-ли красноватого цвета. Резцы были просто устрашающие, разинутая пасть - словно заострённые клещи, способные обхватить человека. Сломанное копьё валялось неподалёку, хрупкая алюминиевая трубка смята в загогулину. Причиной смерти монстра стало явно не оно, а развороченное месиво не месте задней часть головы. Мозги и прочие ошмётки украшали потолок и стену цилиндрического помещения.

— 『Он что ли ей в рот стрелял, когда она его уже повалила?』 — пробормотала Ранма.

Раненого скоро увели, подхватив под руки, Док ушёл вместе с ними.

— Давайте я, что ли, постою? — предложил один из толпившихся, поднимая двустволку.

— Ты иди сначала, патроны у Гриза получи, — отчитал его Эван. — Разряжено же!.. Так, собрались все! Лишние брысь отсюда, мясники несите свой инструмент, я сам постерегу, пока разделывать будете. Разберите, кто будет запас носить, на солнце развешивать.

Общая атмосфера была приподнятая, типа «эх, щас попируем!»

— 『Кто бы мог подумать, действительно гигантский крот,』 — сказала Аканэ, разглядывая уродливую морщинистую тушу, поросшую редкими пучками жёстких волосинок, которую вышибленные мозги краше совершенно не делали.

— 『А я говорииила,』 — протянула Усаги, содрогаясь при виде резцов.

— 『Ты говорила, он размером с лошадь,』 — раскритиковала её Ранма. — 『А на деле еле на хорошего кабана тянет. Тут кило полтораста всего!』

(シーンブレイク)

Где-то далеко, в чёрной-чёрной комнате, чёрный-чёрный человек грязно выругался, пытаясь в чёрт знает какой раз настроить что-то в аппаратной стойке. Синусоида на экране в упор не желала вырисовываться, плясала и извивалась.

— Ну что, опять мне выручать твою черномазую задницу? — спросили со спины.

Ковырявшийся в радиоапаратуре негр подпрыгнул от неожиданности, зазвездив затылком о выдвинутый блок:

— Иди в жопу со своими шуточками! Сам попробуй, если такой умный!

— Чё вы паритесь, — добавил третий голос из темноты. — Это же прослушка двенадцатого хранилища. Чудо, что она раньше не сдохла!

(シーンブレイク)

24 июля 2016.

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
В русском языке сложилась традиция энергию деления (fission, оно же распад) называть «атомной», а слияния (fusion) - «термоядерной». Но поскольку тут вовсю фигурирует _холодный_ ·синтез, который совсем не «термо», я лучше буду использовать дословный перевод английской терминологии. Она, по крайней мере, чёткая и внятная.

 **2**  
Это она ещё открытия римского бетона не дождалась, как в нашем мире. А бактерия желудошноязвенная - пятно несмываемое на репутации медицинской науки. Это мне ещё повезло родиться в современную эпоху, гастрит залечили-таки насовсем. А сколько людей от язвы в двадцатом веке перемёрло?

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Златовласка Зеленоглазая


	5. В путь!

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, Кунихику Икухарой, Наоко Такеучи, и творческими командами из Interplay, Obsidian и Bethesda.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Предупреждение:**

У Вас отключён Javascript. Всплывающие сноски работать не будут. Чтобы посмотреть сноски, вручную прокручивайте до конца страницы.

Напоминаю, что, японская речь выделяется 『японскими двойными кавычками』

(シーンブレイク)

 **Глава 5,**  
 **В путь**

 _Человек-тапок (Убить 50 мутировавших насекомых) (х3) — увеличивает на 3percent повреждения по мутировавшим насекомым.  
(русский перевод перка «Bug Stomper»)_

(シーンブレイク)

— Куда теперь? — жизнерадостно осведомилась Ранма, когда все шестеро вернулись к автомобилю.

— Ммм... — Нарг почесал в затылке. — Мы собирались в Рино... Но теперь, может быть...

— Думай на колёсах, — прервал его раздумия Сулик.

— Да, точно! — Нарг с облегчением распахнул дверь со стороны водителя. — Оба пути ведут через _Хаб(?？？_ _)_ , это миль тридцать на запад по пятьдесят восьмому. Выберем, какой дорогой ехать, когда доберёмся туда.

— _Хабу_? — переспросила Ранма. Что-то ей это слово смутно...

— Ага, как ступица у колеса, — ответил Нарг. — Большой бартерный город, караванные маршруты расходятся во все стороны как спицы. — Он нахмурился, глядя на девушек, потом на машину, и обратно. — Как же вас поудобнее то усадить?..

— Спасибо, но по городу мы пешком, — отказалась Ранма.

— Можем толкать если нужно, — развила мысль Аканэ. Ну, не верилось ей, что автомобиль может проехать через эти руины, не застряв ни разу.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы не отстанем, — добавила Ами. — И прикроем, в случае неожиданностей.

— Что, реально? — не поверил Нарг.

— Потому что супергерои, — объяснил ему, как маленькому, Сулик.

Совместный путь по лабиринтам заваленных улиц был извилист и до монотонности долог. Автомобиль покачивался на выбоинах, с едва слышным гулом мотора переползал через края кирпичных осыпей. Трое воительниц в матросках и одна девушка в сине-жёлтом забегали вперёд, контролируя окружающее пространство, запрыгивали на руины, словно стайка кузнечиков, танцующих вокруг неповоротливого жука. Но всё было тихо, мёртвый город лежал безмолвной массой кирпича и бетона. Аканэ была готова помогать подталкивать, но это не понадобилось.

Но вот, наконец, впереди открылось одетое в бетонные набережные сухое русло, неглубокое - метров пять в глубину - но больше полсотни в ширину, в которое Нарг съехал по песчаному наносу. Налево была полуразрушенная эстакада, под которой вполне можно было бы проехать, но Нарг свернул направо, назад к центру города, по обратному следу покрышек, отчётливо различимому среди жёстких кустиков.

— Можно было бы срезать по пустыне, — пояснил он, — но я предпочитаю возвращаться по собственным следам. Меньше шанс найти... Новые приключения.

— Я согласна, — сказала Ранма. — Почему так медленно?

— Эээ, ну, вы же пешком?

— Мы можем бежать быстро, — возмутилась Аканэ. — Долгое время. — Она рванула вперёд, моментально разогнавшись километров до шестидесяти, только песок из под подошв летел.

— О! — Нарг прибавил газу, разгоняя автомобиль.

— 『Показушница,』 — пробурчала Ранма, ускоряясь за ним. — 『Научил, на свою голову.』

Впрочем, быстрее километров тридцати индеец всё равно не разгонялся. Тяжёлая машина грузно подпрыгивала на неровностях, с хрустом давя жёсткую растительность.

Скоро путь преградила обрушившаяся эстакада. Впрочем, у этой одна секция упала удачно, образуя что-то вроде пандуса, позволяющего выбраться на левый, северный берег. Оставался метровый где-то уступ изломанного бетона и ржавых арматурин, перекрытый наклонным нагромождением из крепких досок, жестяных листов и прочего хлама, на котором старый след шин и заканчивался. Это дополнение, похоже, было делом рук Нарга с Суликом.

Сулик вышел указывать путь, и Нарг медленно, по сантиметру, всполз на наклонную плиту, повинуясь его жестам. Конструкция из хлама хрустела выразительно, но выдержала. Потом был короткий подъём, и такое же переползание по настилу из хлама через разлом между пролётом и твёрдой землёй. Они снова оказались в городе, на широком проспекте, изобилующем ржавыми остовами. Но места проехать хватало. Сулик, довольно крякнув, забрался на своё сиденье.

— 『И ты тоже давай в машину,』 — безапелляционно потребовала от рыжей Аканэ.

— 『Чего?.. Почему я? — возмутилась та. — Да я наравне с вами бежать могу, ты не...』

— 『И сколько воды тебе после этого понадобится выхлебать?』 — осведомилась Аканэ. — 『А?』 — Потом, перейдя на английский, спросила у индейцев: — Сколько воды у вас осталось?

Сулик вдумчиво потряс большую баклагу, отозвавшуюся слабым плеском:

— Две, три пинты.

Аканэ мимолётно скривилась: опять эта неметрическиая заумь!

— Это примерно литр, — пришла на помощь Ами.

— 『Видишь?』 — Аканэ сурово уставилась на Ранму. Потом скомандовала на английском: — Залезай в машину!

Рыжая вздохнула, признавая поражение.

Сулик не успел распахнуть дверь как она взялась за край крыши и вставила себя, грязными пятками вперёд, на заднее сиденье через проём между крышей и бортом позади двери: дверей было только две, и Сулику иначе пришлось бы вылезать, чтобы откинуть спинку своего сидения.

— Спасибо, не надо, — запоздало поблагодарила она, и завозилась, освобождая себе местечко на диване, слегка заваленном всякими кулями. Пахло в автомобиле отнюдь не розами, но Ранма отнеслась к этому с философским «не пугай ежа».

Собственно, салон очень хорошо проветривался: широкие проёмы тянулись от лобового стекла до самой задней стойки крыши, все промежуточные стойки давно спилены, если и были. Кули и заднее сиденье накопили бы ещё больше пыли, если бы тут было заднее стекло. Вместо которого пустой овальный проём позволял невозбранно любоваться полным барахла багажником.

Проспект шёл на север, потом свернул на запад. Нарг осторожно лавировал между ржавыми остовами и осыпавшимися зданиями. Скоро бывшие дома начали понижаться, появились дворики за когда-то аккуратными заборчиками. Автомобилей становилось всё меньше, лавировать - всё легче, и он смог разогнаться километров до двадцати. Трое воительниц в матросках бежали следом широкими то-ли шагами, то-ли прыжками, показавшимися бы стороннему наблюдателю спринтерским рывком, но на самом деле бывшими для них чем-то вроде лёгкой трусцы. Аканэ иногда вырывалась вперёд, но вокруг было никого и ничего, лишь изредка попадались гигантские крысы, в панике прячущиеся от её стремительного движения. Автомобиль шёл поначалу почти бесшумно, лишь камешки скрипели под покрышками, но потом под капотом завёлся и задребезжал разболтанный вентилятор.

— Топливная ячейка нагрелась, — пояснил Нарг.

Ами заинтересовалась и попыталась сканировать на бегу, но получалось плохо: то Нарг уводил машину вправо, обходя очередную колдобину, то она мешала ему принять влево.

— Прыгни на крышу, — посоветовала Ранма, высовываясь по пояс из окна и хлопая рукой по крыше.

— Не прогнётся? — забеспокоилась Ами.

— Это ж хайвеймен! — обиделся Нарг. — Крепко сделан, на нём танцевать можно.

— Ну... Хорошо. — Та легко запрыгнула на крышу, почти неслышно приземлившись на три точки. Пип-бой болтался на левом запястье, изрядно мешая.

Ами сосредоточилась на механизмах, скрывавшихся под капотом, и в который раз поразилась тому, что видела. Это было гениально! А вот за такое надо убивать ещё во студенчестве. А вот это... Ох.

Нарг с некоторой нервозностью прислушивался к её хмыкам и вздохам, потом не выдержал, и поинтересовался:

— Ну, какой диагноз, док? Не взорвёмся?

— А?.. — Девушка-гений вздрогнула, и чуть не сверзилась с крыши при объезде очередной колдобины. — Нет, самопроизвольный взрыв при нормальном использовании совершенно не грозит. Хотя при нештатных ситуациях, таких, как опрокидывание, или попадание пули, последствия могут быть...

— Ну не хуже, чем у обычной бочки с бензином, да? — с облегчением уточнил Нарг.

— Можно сказать и так, — согласилась Ами, спрыгивая с крыши чтобы снова бежать слева от машины. — Эта «топливная ячейка» на самом деле - комбинация батареи никель-водородных ячеек с накопителем на гидриде лития, в общем корпусе высокого давления. Конструкция невероятно надёжная, из строя вышло не более половины ячеек, и корпус обладает тройным запасом прочности, там настоящий бутерброд из стали и титана, со слоями палладия и платины, защищающими их от водорода, но... внутри почти триста килограмм гидрида лития, плюс водород под давлением в девяносто атмосфер...

— Водород это ж, вроде, газ? — уточнил Нарг.

— Вода состояй из водорода и кислорода, — вставил Сулик. — Так один умный человек говори.

— Да, это горючий газ, — подтвердила Ами.

— А этот... Хедрид, как его?.. — уже боялся ответа Нарг.

— На воздухе воспламеняется, продукты горения смертельно ядовиты, — упростила Ами.

— На бомбе ездим, — взгрустнул Нарг.

— Ты со-ро-ка миллиметровые гранаты под сиденьем вози, — съязвил Сулик из-под полуопущенных век. — И три элемента микросинтеза в багажнике. Сколько ти-эн-ти каждый?

— Точно! — Нарг рассмеялся. — Как страшно жить!.. Хе, если бы я боялся порезаться, то копья бы в руки не взял.

— Но знай хорошо, — посерьёзнев, добавил Сулик.

— Да, знать как обращаться со снарягой жизненно важно, — согласился его обладающий шевелюрой собрат. — А то всё необслуживаемая, да лучшая в мире, да патентованная, а реальных знаний по этой ячейке - не достать.

— А где эта ячейка помещается? — полюбопытствовала Ранма. — Там же двигатель?..

— Электродвигатель, — объяснила Ами, — на самом деле весьма компактен и расположен внизу, у начала карданного вала, коэффициент полезного действия - выше девяноста восьми процентов... Хмм... Почему тогда не встроен прямо в задний мост?.. А, точно. Этот автомобиль - либо модификация машины с бензиновым двигателем, либо выпускался в двух вариантах, с возможностью быстрой замены... В любом случае, этот никель-водород-металгидридный аккумулятор имеет форму и размер, совместимые с двигателем внутреннего сгорания.

— Вот как! — сказал Нарг. — А я всё думал, почему мне тот второй хайвеймен в Кламате казался неправильным!

— Второй? — переспросила Ранма. — А они... редкие? Многочисленные?

— Я всего два встречал, — уточнил Нарг. — Наш и ту развалину.

— Страшно дорогая наверно была, — вслух подумала Ранма.

— Учитывая, _сколько_ в ней платины, — вставила Ами, — вне всяких сомнений. Но... Мне интереснее, кто и когда добавил к автомобилю фотоний-электрический накопитель. Сам этот узел - явно фабричного изготовления, но присоединён столь же явно кустарным образом... Из за чего, кажется, выходил из строя контроллер топливной ячейки. Вы его, случаем, не меняли недавно?

Индейцы переглянулись.

— Это что за хрендюлина? — уточнил Нарг. — А то я в технике разбираюсь - руля крути, педаля жми, заглохнет - голова чеши.

— Моя вспоминай трёхрычаговую моховую греданзу, — добродушно подколол Сулик.

— Дык, — буркнул Нарг.

— Это та штука, которая позволяет заряжать машину элементами микросинтеза, — пояснила Ами, осознавая, какая пропасть необходимости всё упрощать перед ней раскрывается. — Учитывая особенности конструкции, предположу, что это - военная технология. Как теперь ясно, микроэлемент синтеза может отдавать энергию как в режиме элемента электропитания, та виде чистого заряженного фотония, если подключить соответствующий проводник. Первое ограничено примерно одним киловаттом, второе... Полагаю, энергетическое оружие использует фотоний напрямую. Мощность, отдаваемая элементом, при этом может превышать несколько сотен мегаватт.

— Вик кричи про невозможный ампераж, — припомнил Сулик. — Даже волосы выдирай.

— И этот, как его, тоже использует фотоний напрямую? — догадался Нарг. — Тогда понятно. А я всё удивлялся, как получается зарядить хайвеймен за полсекунды!

— Эээ, я бы советовала, — начала издалека Ами, — в следующий раз привязать к тому рычажку длинную верёвку. _Очень_ длинную верёвку.

Нарг с Суликом снова переглянулись.

— То есть, при зарядке, всё-таки, может рвануть? — уточнил первый.

— Конструкция выглядит надёжной, — непонятно за что извиняющимся тоном уточнила Ами, — но прокладки изношены, а при плохом прилегании, или отклонении квантовой струи...

— Эквивалент сорока килограмм тротила, — закончил за неё Нарг. — Яснее ясного. Какие-нибудь ещё подвохи есть?

— Не думаю, — утешила Ами. — Опасен именно момент начала заполнения накопителя. Когда давление выравнивается, а происходит это после перехода в накопитель около восьмидесяти процентов заряда, он замыкается. И не автоматикой, а законами физики, так что, отказать тут нечему. Затем... Думаю, за двадцать-тридцать минут, примерно на ста киловаттах, энергия перекачивается в топливную ячейку, после чего накопитель практически пуст.

Одноэтажный пригород быстро кончился. Шоссе тянулось на запад по практически плоской равнине, разделившись на два двухполосных направления с широкой полосой между ними. Лавировать стало легче, поскольку теперь Нарг мог объезжать препятствия не только справа, а и слева. Часто ехать по песку было ровнее, чем по изъеденному временем асфальту. Индеец сначала перешёл на разделительную полосу, а потом - и вовсе на полосы встречного движения, чтобы проще повторять обратный путь по собственным следам. А обратные следы хайвеймена на песчаных участках были единственным признаком человеческого присутствия. Жёсткая пустынная растительность угнездилась в трещинах асфальта.

— Здесь никто не ходит, да? — спросила Ранма.

— Некрополис - своего рода тупик, считается пустым, вокруг не живёт никто, слишком сухая земля.

— Плохие места дальше на восток, — уточнил Сулик. — Духи говори не ходить туда.

— И это тоже, — согласился Нарг. — По идее, если следовать на восток по пятнадцатому, можно достичь руин Вегаса и реки Колорадо, но места в ту сторону считаются мёртвыми.

— Мертвыми? — насторожилась Ранма, сразу вспомнив один памятный мир из Ас. — Радиация?

— Вряд ли, — сказал Нарг. — Безводная пустыня, радиация - это всё на удивление преодолимо. Голодные старатели чище радтараканов везде пролезут. Нет, там, скорей всего, живёт кто-то очень не любящий чужаков и умело от них избавляющийся. Могут быть остатки армии Мастера, могут быть смертокогти, или какие-то пока неизвестные твари, или ну очень недружелюбное племя. НКР время от времени посылает разведчиков узнать, сохранилась ли плотина Гувера, но пока никто из них не вернулся.

— Неизвестные твари?.. — навострила уши Ранма, аж подавшись вперёд.

— _Эн Си Ар_?.. — живо заинтересовалась Ами, снова запрыгивая на крышу чтобы не упустить чего.

— Смертокогти?.. — присоединилась Аканэ, запрыгивая на левое крыло багажника.

— Нууу... С чего бы начать?.. — растерялся Нарг, внезапно оказавшись в центре такого насыщенного внимания.

— Я разведывай, — огорчённо заявила Усаги, и упылила вперёд, явно чтобы не травить душу своей неспособностью участвовать в разговоре.

— Начинай с где люди живи, — посоветовал Сулик. — И как.

— Ну, то место, куда мы направляемся, — последовал его совету Нарг, — это часть Новой Калифорнийской Республики. Несколько городов объединились, больше полувека назад, вокруг _Шейди Сендс_ _(?？？_ _)_ которыми заправлял отец Тэнди, Арадеш. Из достойных упоминания - Ступица _(Hub)_ , _Боунъярд_ , Максон, _Джанктаун_ , _Дэйгло_. Это земли разведанные и обжитые.

Кажется, эти имена что-то значили, кроме набора звуков, но Ранма отложила этот вопрос на потом, её сейчас интересовало другое:

— То есть, люди живут в городах? А кормятся с чего?

— Нуу... Нет, в городах живут больше те, кто производством занимается, — поправил Нарг. — Или торговлей. Большая часть живёт на фермах, еду выращивают. И ковбои, они еду пасут, кочуя по всей пустоши.

— Не забывай два уклада, племенной и городской, — добавил ключевой факт Сулик.

— Конечно, ещё племена, — смущённо согласился Нарг. — Те, кто либо, кхм, утратил знания, либо по какой-то причине решил, что им это не нужно, и вернулся к первобытному образу жизни. Оно, с одной стороны, община сплочённее, без всех этих разногласий городских с красношеими, мафий, налогов, и прочей гадости. — Он вздохнул. — С другой стороны, бывает, первобытный уклад кусает за задницу. Когда, например, ваша секретная магическая пуля внезапно оказывается негодной...

— Зато племена к духам ближе, — вставил Сулик. — В суете города трудно научайся слышать.

— Мы придумаем, как помочь вашему племени, — лишний раз пообещала Ами, устраиваясь на содержимом багажника поустойчивее, и с головой ушла в изучение пип-боя.

Аканэ спрыгнула и продолжила пешим ходом, временами нарезая круги вокруг машины, разогнавшейся до тридцати километров в час.

Минут пятнадцать ехали в молчании, лишь натужно скрежетал вентилятор под капотом да бренчало потряхиваемое на колдобинах барахло. Дорога тянулась умопомрачительно монотонная, прямая, как по линейке. Даже автомобильные остовы практически сошли на нет здесь, на удалении от города. Почти незаметный подъём незаметно сменился почти незаметным спуском, справа появились ржавые рельсы однопутной железной дороги.

— А насчёт неизвестных тварей и этих... _десукло_? — возобновила допрос Ранма. — Ну, где разведчики исчезают.

— Неизвестные твари... — Нарг на минуту задумался. — Ну, как сказать. Есть обжитые места. Те твари, что в них обитают - о них всё известно, чем опасны, как охотиться, и так далее. Но пустошь - бескрайняя, и разнообразию тварей нет числа. Что там обитает - известно из баек, пересказанных через третьи руки. Где правда, где вымысел - попробуй, пойми. Ну, как правило, верный признак появления новой твари - если внезапно начинают пропадать караваны. Вот как в той истории, где прабабка смертокогтей раскрыла. Ведь до того они тоже были, но были неизвестными тварями. Хитрые сволочи, нападают только на тех, кого могут съесть. Если караван сильный - пропустят, не показываясь на глаза. Или на ночной стоянке всех вырежут, если стая агрессивная. А пропал одинокий путник в пустоши - кто знает, отчего он пропал?.. Но это было восемьдесят лет назад. Теперь-то про смертокогтей все знают. Но и расселились твари гораздо шире.

— Понимаю, если ходить за пределы известных земель - можно нарваться на сюпризы, — поддакнула Ранма. — А сами-то смертокогти что из себя представляют?

— Сам я их видел только издалека, — заранее извинился Нарг.

— Моя тоже издлека, — добавил Сулик. — Мало кто видей вблизи и ещё не с духами.

— Обещающе, — заметила Аканэ, обнаружившаяся бегущей по правому борту.

— Тварь действительно огромная, — продолжил Нарг, не отрываясь, однако, от дороги. — Особенно матёрые альфы-вожаки стай. Думаю, футов десять у неё в холке есть, когда ходит на двух ногах, как ссутулившийся человек. Когда на всех четырёх - бегает очень быстро. Главное оружие - когти на руках, дюймов двенадцать наверное, рвут абсолютно всё. Любая броня против неё - смехотворна, даже силовую броню вскрывает, как жестянку...

— И шкура сильно крепкая, — добавил Сулик.

— Да, реально ранить их можно только из чего-то крупнокалиберного, — пустился в объяснения Нарг. — Двести двадцать третий калибр, например, просто отскакивает, или действует не сильнее булавочного укола.

— И такие звери охотятся стаями? — поразилась Аканэ. — Я правильно поняла? Как ещё не съели всех людей?

— Ну... — Нарг надолго задумался, было видно, что занятие это для него непривычное. — Вроде бы, взрослеют медленно. Ещё они на самом деле очень осторожные, предпочитают не связываться с чем-то неизвестным. Пока ты в автомобиле и едешь - ты их даже не увидишь. Мы один раз рискнули, через перевал Тиога срезали - даже мельком ни одной твари не видели. А ведь там караваны не могут ходить, в тех горах - самый рассадник смертокогтей... Что ещё... Молодняк легче убивается, смертокогти откладывают яйца как птицы, и тем уязвимы. Еесли надо их откуда-либо выселить - нанимают охотников, чтобы те выбивали детёнышей и разоряли гнёзда. Очень эффективно помогает. Хотя никто никогда не рассказывает о встрече с матерью-смертокогтем - ну да это понятно, почему, хех.

— Ещё, людей больше, — добавил Сулик. — Много больше.

— И это тоже, — согласился Нарг. — Земледелие и промышленность кроют охоту и собирательство как бык-брамин крысу. История старого мира повторится снова, племена или объединятся в государства, или на них невзначай наступят... Это не я придумал, это мне старейшина вдолбила.

— Как это относится к смертокогтям? — озадаченно спросила Аканэ, продолжая бежать рядом с автомобилем.

— Ну... — Нарг почесал в затылке, оторвав одну руку от руля. — Охота и собирательство накладывают верхний предел на размер племени, так?.. Человек сто где-то активных охотников, да и то многовато. А теперь прикинь, сколько мяса надо тысячефунтовой твари и в сколько раз меньше смертокогтей могут прокормиться с той же земли. Добыча - она не возникает волшебным образом из воздуха, ей надо время расплодиться и вырасти.

— Это целое мастерство, — добавил Сулик. — Мудрый охотник знай, когда остановиться.

Аканэ моргнула озадаченно, и аж начала отставать. Потом выровнялась. Рыжая на заднем сиденье пожала плечами: мол, очевидно же.

— Смертокогти достаточно умные, чтобы не истребить всё съестное под корень, — заключил Нарг.

— А как они нападают? — спросила о главном Ранма.

— Хитро, — ответил Сулик. — Неожиданно. Подкрадывайся с разных сторон. Заманивай в засады.

— Да, — согласился Нарг. — По свидетельствам выживших, смертокогти нападают сообща, одни отвлекают, другие заходят с флангов. И вот тут обычное правило устраиваться на ночлег, укрываясь складками местности от взгляда рейдеров и прочего сброда, срабатывает наоборот, давая тварям возможность подкрасться незамеченными.

Прямое, как по линейке, шоссе неожиданно чуть свернуло к северу. Слегка волнистая равнина не давала разглядеть, куда оно тянется, лишь далёкие горы обрамляли горизонт.

Так ехали ещё полчаса, один раз обогнув по пустыне былинных размеров промоину с остатками мостика посередине. Ранма продолжала выпытывать у индейцев основные факты по местной живности. Те поведали про геко, прямоходящих ящериц ростом с человека, про радскорпионов и муравьёв размером с собаку, про свирепых медведей «яо-гай» и смертоносные колонии ос, называемых «казадорами», про гонимые крепнущим государством банды рейдеров, которые на самом деле племена, и про банды разбойников с большой дороги, образующиеся в обитаемых местах из не желающей работать фермерской молодёжи. Аканэ бежала рядом, слушая. Усаги маячила чёрным силуэтом далеко впереди. Ами явно ничего не слышала, полностью поглощённая своим новым компьютером-наручем. Ржавая железнодорожная колея так и тянулась справа от шоссе, иногда параллельно ему, иногда отдаляясь плавным изгибом чтобы чуть погодя снова вернуться.

Нарг как раз рассказывал про банду-племя Ханов, у которых прабабка отбила нынешнюю президента НКР и пережиткам которых они с Суликом недавно наваляли, когда шоссе повернуло обратно на запад. С севера надвинулась линия электропередач, и пошла параллельно шоссе. Ажурные мачты высились, нетронутые временем, но от проводов не осталось и следа.

— А вот и триста девяносто пятое, — заметил Нарг, прервав свой рассказ и сворачивая влево, на целину, поскольку число ржавых автомобильных останков на дороге начало возрастать, мешая ехать.

Справа впереди показались развалины, оказавшиеся при ближайшем рассмотрении крошечным, с квартал, городком, оседлавшим перекрёсток с ещё одним шоссе, тянущимся с юго-юго-востока на северо-северо-запад. Это было прямым, словно по линейке, до самого горизонта. Пересекая его в сотне метров от непроезжего перекрёстка, Нарг остановил автомобиль, в результате чего стал виден забавный оптический эффект: налево, к югу, это шоссе так, по линейке, и карабкалось на далёкие холмы, в результате чего казалось уходящим, утончаясь, в небо.

Ранма сначала не поняла, что её насторожило, какая-то неправильность. Потом пришло понимание: ставшие уже привычным элементом пейзажа, автомобильные остовы здесь отсутствовали как класс. Шоссе тянулось чистым. Заинтересовавшись, она протиснулась через боковой проём, изящным кувырком вылезя наружу.

— В ту сторону, — показал налево, на юг, Нарг, распахивая дверь и вставая, — _Дейгло_ , миль сто или около того. Там, — он махнул рукой на север, в сторону намертво забитого металлоломом перекрёстка, — _Джанктаун_ , миль сорок. Оттуда то же триста девяносто пятое идёт к _Шейди Сендс_ _(Тёмным Пескам, машинально расшифровала про себя Ранма)_...

— Которые двадцать миль в бок по другой дороге, — ехидно вставил Сулик.

— Ну, город да, но там всё вокруг так плотно заселено, — выкрутился Нарг, — что это всё от самых гор на север и восток один непрерывный штат «Тёмные пески». Городков всяких столько, что я названия не упомню... Дальше эта дорога идёт на Рино, это, кстати, уже не НКР, оттуда уже... в разные места.

Слушая, Ранма одновременно оглядывалась. Автомобильные остовы оказались просто стащены на обочину. Растительность в трещинах - угнетённая, а некоторые ямы носили следы выравнивания песочком. Иначе говоря, дорога была слегка ухоженная, хоть и мало наезженная. Ещё здесь была явственная колея объезда, огибающего руины перекрёстка по широкой дуге слева.

— Дорога улучшена? — спросила она. — Я имею в виду, убрана?

— Да, расчистили, — подтвердил Нарг. — Хотя зряшная работа, я считаю. Напрямую между _Дейгло_ и _Джанктауном_ ездят редко, торговлю удобнее через _Боунъярд_ и Ступицу вести.

— 『Боунъярд означает Свалка, — неожиданно прорезалась Ами, переводя для своих. — Дословно - «костяной двор». Шейди Сендс - Тёмные пески, Дейгло - Дневное Свечение, хотя, возможно, это игра слов от «Диего» - вроде бы, в той стороне как раз Сан-Диего?.. Ну, а Джанктаун - Хламгород.』

— 『Спасибо, — поблагодарила Аканэ. — Теперь понятнее. Свалка _(Boneyard)_ , Тёмные Пески _(Shady Sands)_ Дневное Свечение _(Dayglo)_ , Хламгород _(Junktown)_... Ранма, слышал?』

Рыжая буркнула что-то утвердительно-неразборчивое, вползая, словно червяк, обратно в машину.

Нарг уже уселся обратно и захлопнул дверцу когда издалека, со стороны руин при перекрёстке, донёсся панический визг.

Рыжая выскользнула обратно наружу, Аканэ напряглась. вглядываясь, а Ами нервно заозиралась по сторонам, окончательно возвращаясь к реальности.

— 『Мы ни о ком не забыли?』 — риторически вопросила Ранма. — 『Готичная такая, ещё вперёд разведывать собиралась?..』

Внимательному взгляду руины представляли собой выгоревшие остовы, с остатками хлипких стен и ржавыми грудами перекрученной кровельной жести. Целых зданий там не было точно. Автомобили, если приглядеться, тоже были выгоревшими, лет сто, наверное, назад. Самой целой была перекошенная дуга со светофорами. Неудивительно, что эта груда хлама никого не заинтересовала: защиты от солнца там точно не было. Разве что палатку за огрызками стен спрятать?..

Броситься на помощь никто не успел. Под панические Усагины вопли, из руин выметнулся стремительный пыльный след. Пометался суматошными зигзагами по пустыне, потом резко свернул к автомобилю. Впереди клубов пыли стала видна Мрачнота в матроске, несущаяся, словно спугнутый заяц.

— 『Что, засаду нашла?』 — прокричала ей Ранма, сложив ладони рупором.

— 『Крыыыыииисаааааа‼』 — протрубила пожарной сиреной Усаги, приходя в себя и пытаясь затормозиться. Что ей отлично удалось. Лицом о каменисто-песчаный грунт.

Индейцы сочувственно поморщились

— 『Снова с лошадь размером?』 — саркастически осведомилась Ранма. И сразу пояснила озадаченным индейцам: — Крыса.

— 『Неее,』 — отмахнулась Усаги, вставая и отряхиваясь. Физиономия у неё была почти не поцарапанная, но костюм запылился. — 『С кабана.』

— 『И только? — удивилась Ранма. — А чего бегаешь тогда? Ты же, помнится, как его, энтелодона...』

— 『Она напрыгнула! — с некоторым раздражением перебила её блондика. — Внезапно! И, между прочим, от энтелодона того я тоже сначала бегала, как никогда в жизни!.. А вообще, кто - охотник, а кто - дичь решается тем, кто первый

напрыгнет! Я просто отпрыгиваю очень... Ай! Погналась!』

Из оседающих после Усагиного забега клубов пыли проявилась не то, чтобы большая, но весьма плотненькая тварь, больше всего напоминавшая лысого розового бультерьера. По крайней мере, челюсти соответствовали.

— Свинокрыс, — пояснил Нарг, выхватывая свой большой, серебристый «пустынный орёл». — Патрон жалко, но укус у этой твари зверский...

— Дайте мне! — предложила Усаги с таким непривычным, _гастрономическим_ энтузиазмом, что у Аканэ мурашки по спине пошли. Разговоры - это одно, но со спасения Усаги из того дикого мира прошла едва ли неделя, и товарищи ещё не успели привыкнуть к тому, что она теперь - битая жизнью выживальщица.

— Магия? — спросил Сулик.

Усаги подняла руку к виску:

— 『Глум Тиара Экшен!』 _(Мрачная диадема, действуй)_

Диадема обернулась диском тёмным, над её рукой парящим, обещающе вращаясь. Миг - и он ударил, чёрной молнии подобный, попадая в свинокрыса, пыль и искры высекая. Тварь словно окаменела, на вид вроде невредима. Тело жирное застыло.

— Срань господня! — прокомментировал Сулик.

— 『Интересно, а он вкусный?』 — вслух подумала нео-готка, машинально ловя вернувшийся диск и водружая диадему себе на лоб. Она направилась к свинокрысу. Тот с мокрым чвяком разъехался на левую и правую половины, заваливаясь на бок и орошая песок вырвавшейся под давлением кровью. Девушка в чёрном сейлор-костюме отвалила оказавшуюся сверху половину и начала с любопытством ковырять пальцем в кровавом месиве.

Веко Аканэ дёрнулось.

— Она говорит, хорошо ли оно на вкус, — перевела Ранма.

— Весьма, — ответил Нарг, — но пришлось бы свежевать, разводить костёр... А до Ступицы всего тридцать миль.

— 『Он говорит вкусно, но некогда,』 — с сожалением перевела Ранма.

Поехали дальше, вернувшись на то шоссе, по которому двигались изначально. В свете её предыдущих достижений, Усаги усадили в багажник к Ами. Шоссе здесь тоже было расчищено и условно так подровняно - ровно одна двухполосная половина его. Нарг пустил машину чуть побыстрее.

Ранма любопытствовала, как тут насчёт разбойников: земли хоть и считались условно обжитыми, по сторонам тянулась всё та же до одурения монотонная пустыня, поросшая редкими жёсткими кустиками.

Нарг ответил в том плане, что где караваны - там и разбойники, а тут разве что пустынных крыс грабить, маршрут совершенно нехоженый. Вот ближе к Ступице - там могут, но, опять же, патрули рейнджеров.

Где-то через час слева показалась плешь солончака. Наезженная дорога забрала вправо, отклоняясь от шоссе по съезду к разрушенному мосту развязки, собственно, шоссе и перекрывшему. Аканэ прокомментировала, мол, богато жили, раз посреди голой пустыни такое транжирство вместо перекрёстка со светофором.

Дорога вернулась на шоссе. Солончак скрылся за складками обманчиво плоской равнины, и снова потянулась всё та же пустыня.

Впереди показалась крошечная фигурка бредущего человека.

Девушки с интересом уставились на приближающегося пешехода: возможно, это окажется первый обычный человек этого мира? Ни Нарг с Суликом, ни гули из Двенадцатого к обычным точно не относились.

При ближайшем рассмотрении встреченный оказался парнем лет пятнадцати, в драной соломенной шляпе и мешковатой одежде некрашеной кожи. Он целеустремлённо шагал навстречу с мешком за плечами, но остановился насторожённо как только заметил автомобиль.

— Йо, — поприветствовал путника Нарг, останавливая машину. — Что слышно?

— Да так... — стушевался путник под взглядами шестерых незнакомцев, четверо из которых - симпатитчные девушки. — Ничего интересного...

— Тебя отец что-ли за пропавшим брамином послал? — прозондировал Нарг.

Всё интереснее и интереснее, подумала Ранма, с интересом наблюдая за развитием их диалога.

— Я теперь старатель! — возмутился парень, гордо выпячивая тощую грудь.

— Не хлипковат ты для старателя? — скептически осведомился Нарг, уставившись нарочито оценивающим взглядом.

Выглядел тот словно жердь в рванине: шейка цыплячья, в штанах из мягкой кожи, где заплаток было явно больше половины и неопределённого цвета майке. На ногах - какие-то просто онучи: неопрятные, драные обмотки, подвязанные кожаными ремешками, с подошвами, кажется, просто примотанными к стопе теми же ремешками.

Завершала композицию бейсбольная бита на поясе, явно склеенная из двух продольных половинок разного цвета и подвязанная верёвкой.

— Я найду хранилище под Барстоу! — окрысился в ответ молодой да резкий. — Вот увидите!

— А если не найдёшь? — продолжал давить Нарг. — А если оно занято?.. Куда потом? В банду?

— Его не может там не быть! — не сдавался юноша, в пылу спора позабыв и про девушек с их ногами, и про численный перевес другой стороны. — Про Хранилище двенадцать в Бейкерсфилде все знают, это Максон где братство сидит. А под Барстоу тоже должно быть! Точно! И я его найду, вот увидите! Вы все увидите! — Он резко развернулся, и зашагал прочь.

— Ну, твоя жизнь, — махнул на него рукой Нарг, видя, что пациент безнадёжен.

— Не делай... Не будь глупым, — попыталась помочь Аканэ когда осознала, что видит перед собой типичного сбежавшего из дома мальчишку, ничего о такой жизни не знающего и не умеющего. Как назло, слова не находились: от волнения её знание английского, и так невеликое, вдруг решило притвориться ветошью. — Банды плохо!

— Я не слушаю советов от какой-то там _хукер_! — бросил тот через плечо, поддёргивая на поясе своё хлипкое оружие.

— _Хукер_? — Аканэ нахмурилась.

— 『Сдаётся мне, это слово обозначает...』 — начала Ранма. Запнулась, посмотрела на Аканэ внимательно, и продолжила с опаской : — 『этих... девушек лёгкого поведения.』

— 『Какое хамло!』 — весьма мирно отреагировала Аканэ.

— Фермерский молодняк, — подытожил Нарг. — Вечный источник проблем и свежей крови для разбойников.

— Не стоило его отговорить? — озабоченно спросила Ами.

— А... — махнул рукой Нарг с выражением «море ложкой не вычерпаешь»

Последовавшая дискуссия на тему фермеров и их придурей растянулся минут на десять. Потом из-за очередного подъёма показался караван. Ни с чем иным это колышущееся в мареве пятно спутать было нельзя, невзирая на расстояние: пара животных флегматично шагала в такт, за ними проглядывало что-то широкое и низкое, а позади - ещё одна пара.

— Наверно фермерам из Ступицы что-то везут, — пояснил Нарг. — Сейчас поравняемся, и узнаем.

Животные оказались коровами. _Двухголовыми_ коровами. Ами аж приподнялась, опираясь на крышу, и уставилась на очередную ошибку природы. Этот мир словно издевался над ней!

— Привет, — сказал Нарг караванщикам, объезжая караван по правой обочине и останавливая автомобиль когда поравнялся с головной упряжкой. — Что слышно? Торгуете чем?

На телегах сидело, свесив ноги, по два крепких мужика в одежде ненамного лучше, чем у давишнего парня. Заплаток поменьше, обмотки поопрятнее, майки почище - и ещё у них были бороды. А в остальном - один в один. Если бы того «старателя» прокачать хорошенько, увеличив раза в три в ширину.

— Ничем, что тя могло бы заинтересовать, — неприветливо ответил самый хорошо одетый (относительно) из четвёрки, даже не думая останавливаться. У этого, в отличие от остальных, шляпа была кожаной, а оружие - двуствольный обрез. У остальных ружья были одноствольные, и какие-то совсем уж убитые. Но у всех.

Телеги представляли собой плоские широкие ящики из грубых досок на автомобильных колёсах, по одной оси на телегу. И пусть покрышки были лысыми, драными и вспученными, но плавность хода они обеспечивали. Особенно на такой флегматичной скорости.

— Что это за животные? — спросила Ранма, с любопытством разглядывая и рогатую тягловую силу, и караванщиков, и телеги. Груз представлял собой какие-то мешки и свёртки.

— Так брамины -же, — не понял Нарг, и она подумала, что он действительно упоминал этих «браминов», забыл только сказать, что это двухголовые коровы. И сколько ещё таких сюрпризов предстоит? Мужик, вроде, правильный - но уже видно, что думать - не его стезя.

— Коровы? — неуверенно переспросила Аканэ.

Нарг пригляделся:

— Не, это _оксен(?？？_ _)_.

Аканэ озадаченно нахмурилась, не поняв его поначалу. Потом вспомнила, что в английском всё наизнанку: вместо того, чтобы говорить, как нормальные люди, «самец коровы», у них для этого отдельное слово. Причём, на «корову» ничем не похожее. Словно это два разных вида животных, чесслово.

Но всё равно что-то не сходилось.

— 『Эй, Ранма, вроде самец коровы должен быть _булу_ ?』

— 『А это уже не совсем самцы. У них самое дорогое чик, чик,』 — любезно объяснила та, изображая двумя пальчиками ножницы. — 『И для этого в английском - угадай, что? Ещё одно слово.』

Веко Аканэ дёрнулось.

Ами, тем временем, слезла с автомобиля и нервировала караванщиков, встав у тех прямо на пути и лихорадочно сканируя ближайшего брамина. Левая голова косилась на неё, правая дремала с закрытыми глазами, пережёвывая жвачку. Потом проморгалась, и тоже уставилась на Ами, перестав жевать.

Караванщиков внезапная остановка из-за такого нездорового внимания к их транспортному средству совсем не радовала.

— 『Хватит уже,』 — спохватилась Аканэ. — 『Дай проехать, ты их пугаешь.』

Она начинала опасаться, как бы подругу не проверили на пробиваемость картечью: уж больно нервно караванщики держались за свои ружья.

— 『Эй, очнись.』 Ранма вывесилась слева из машины и энергично ткнула девушку-гения пальцем в бок.

— 『А? Что?..』 — Та заполошно огляделась по сторонам, наткнулась на мрачные взгляды караванщиков и смутилась: — Прошу прощения! — Она отступила с дороги, кланяясь.

— Эй, мы просто едем мимо, — поспешил разрядить ситуацию Нарг, демонстрируя ладони в умиротворяющкем жесте.

Главный караванщик пробурчал что-то нелестно-неразборчивое и щёлкнул кнутом. Брамины тронулись с места и пошли, сопровождаемые поскрипыванием телег.

— Моя думай, они нас неправильно понимай, — грустно сказал Сулик.

Караван уже отъехал на некоторое расстояние, когда кто-то из караванщиков выругался. Аканэ училась быстро, поэтому ей удалось чётко разобрать «богом-проклятые психненормальные браминами-одержимые шлюхи».

— 『Что же за сволочизм такой!』 — пыхнула она раздражением. — 『Второй раз к ряду!』

Судя по гамме эмоций, прокатившейся по лицу Ами, та тоже расслышала.

— 『Сталкиваясь с неизвестным, люди имеют дурную тенденцию думать самое худшее из известного,』 — философски заметила Ранма. — 『Вроде, «стрела Аримана» эта хрень называется... Смотрите. Вот встречают местные крутых парней на крутой тачке, с крутыми пушками, а при них - легко одетые красавицы без оружия. И что им первое приходит в голову?』

— 『Гадство,』 — проскрежетала зубами Аканэ.

— 『Надо что-то придумать,』 — заключила рыжая. — 『Иначе все встречные так и будут думать, что блатные шлюх везут. Оно нам надо?』

— Нам надо придумать что-нибудь, — эхом отозвался на своём языке Нарг. — Иначе все встречные будут думать, что два _мейд-мена_ из Рино шлюх везут. Нам этого не надо.

Ами тихо рассмеялась.

— Они сказали одно и то же, слово в слово, — ответила она на немой вопрос Сулика.

— 『Нам просто надо сразу всем показывать, что мы - супергероини, а не какие-нибудь там!』 — воинственно заявила Аканэ.

— 『И всему свету засветить свои способности, ещё даже не разобравшись в местных раскладах?』 — зарубила идею рыжая.

— 『Может, сшить одежду из мешков и вернуться в человеческую форму? — неуверенно предложила Аканэ, косясь на содержимое багажника. — Тогда нас за шлюх точно не примут.』

— 『Правильно, нас примут за нищих шлюх,』 — зарубила идею Усаги.

Наступило молчание.

— 『Похоже наше решение двигаться в сэйлор-формах было преждевременным, — раздосадованно начала Ами — Надо стараться обходиться без траснсформации где только возможно, и постараться представить наши сэйлор-формы отдельными личностями.』

— 『Но тогда вы двое будете слишком уязвимы ко всяким случайностям,』 — возразила Ранма.

— 『Попытаться изменить их костюмы, добавив шорты? — предложила Аканэ, косясь на Усаги в её чёрно-сером прикиде. — Хотя, это вообще возможно?』

— 『Давайте я попробую,』 — предложила Ами. Отошла на пару шагов в сторону, повернувшись ко всем спиной, постояла, сосредотачиваясь... — Сила кристалла Меркурия, Преображение! — Её окатила волна повторной трансформации.

Ранма с грустью поняла, что не способна различить подробностей. Лишь неуловимая волна света - и всё. А ведь в этом кратком миге на самом деле больше, гораздо больше. Похоже, так видят момент преображения обычные смертные.

— 『Это... Не совсем то,』 — прокомментировала Аканэ после долгой паузы.

— 『Да,』 — согласилась Ами, поворачиваясь в талии и наклоняясь чтобы со всех сторон рассмотреть дутое подобие шорт, как у средневекового пажа. Контуры тела-то они скрывали отлично, словно наложенный на её фигуру шар, но всё равно не доставали и до середины бедра. — 『Я пыталась растянуть до колена, но трансформация _сопротивляется_.』

— 『Я думаю, проблема не в этом,』 — заметила Ранма, критически разглядывая её. — 『Наряд слишком идеальный, тело слишком чистое. Как ни крути - за местную не сойдёшь.』

— О чём спорите? — полюбопытствовал Нарг, косясь на неожиданные изменения в Амином костюме.

— Что сделать, чтобы их нельзя было перепутать со шлюхами, — объяснила Ранма, — когда в... супергеройских формах Пока нет идей.

— Моя думай, вам надо образ ломай, — предложил Сулик, задумчиво поглаживая кость в носу. — Добавляй что-то отвлекающее.

— Носить оружие? — тут же развила идею Ранма.

— Но мы не умеем стрелять, — напомнила Аканэ, вспоминая случай в том мире магической пустоши, где их нагрузили револьверами.

— Оружием надо умей пользоваться чтобы воин верить, — согласился Сулик.

— 『Да, огнестрел на нас будет, как на корове седло,』 — пересказала для Усаги Ранма. — 『Любой опытный стрелок сразу увидит, что оно у нас для красоты.』

— Тогда мечи? — предложила Ами. — Мы все тренировались с... деревянным мечом и хотя бы знаем, с какого конца за него браться.

— Должно сработать, — одобрил Нарг. — Но придётся поискать, где они продаются. Мечами, пожалуй, только некоторые мафиози в окрестностях Рино пользуются. Остальные - либо огнестрел, либо что-нибудь... черепо-проламывательное.

— Ещё им троим нужна приличная одежда, — указала на товарищей Ранма. — Чтобы могли вернуться из супер-геройских форм.

— Без проблем, — ответил Нарг. — Денег у нас достаточно, даже ещё _лут_ с ханов не весь толкнули. Доберёмся до Ступицы - проспонсируем, там что угодно купить можно.

— _Луто_ ? — переспросила Аканэ, не поняв слова.

— Ну, военные трофеи, — объяснил Нарг. — Всякую шваль, вроде тех же ханов, мало завалить. Надо ещё их барахло собрать, унести и продать не совсем уж за бесценок. Вот с последним всегда проблемы.

— Автомобиль помогай, — добавил Сулик. — Очень.

— А, понятно, — одобрила Ранма. — Грабь награбленное.

Чтобы не толочь дальше воду в ступе, загрузились в автомобиль и поехали дальше. При этом трое девушек в матросках спрятались на заднем сиденье, откуда их голых ног не видно, а наваленные там ценности переложили в багажник, и привалили сверху Ранмой, чтобы ничего не вывалилось. Она-то была уже в местной одежде, а, по словам Нарга, костюм хранилища не был такой уж редкостью. Особенно такой поношенный.

Дорога продолжала тянуться как по линейке. По левую руку вдали иногда попадались небольшие, но скалистые горушки. Впереди и по правую руку проявился из голубой дымки и начал медленно вырастать иззубренный силуэт горного хребта. По сторонам от дороги попадались руины крохотных городков, иногда - какие-то сараи, явно новодел из хлама, и загоны из ржавой колючей проволоки. Кое-где паслись стада браминов - все двухголовые, к пущему возмущению Ами. Ранма один раз углядела вдалеке пару ковбоев, верхом на тем же браминах, из чего сделала вывод, что лошади вымерли.

Дорога долго карабкалась на плоскую возвышенность, потом перевалила верхнюю точку, довернула чуть направо и пошла вниз, опять прямая, как по линейке, вздымаясь вертикальными волнами по холмам. Открылось взору плавно закругляющееся вверх подножие гор впереди, налево - понижающихся, мельчая в каменистыми холмами, направо - уходящими вдаль. И далеко впереди на фоне этой вогнутой равнины - серая чёрточка поселения, поблескивающая железными листами, курящаяся ниточками дымов. Вокруг были разбросаны зёрнышки ферм.

— Вот и Ступица, — довольно заметил Нарг.

Обогнали ещё один караван, почти неотличимый от предыдущего. Потом - женщину с тележкой на двух велосипедных колёсах без шин. Та подозрительно оглянулась на автомобиль поправила ремень карабина.

— Шляпы! — неожиданно вставила Ранма, провожая взглядом исчезающую вдали пешеходку с прицепом. — Обязательно всем шляпы! 『Мне - чтобы физиономия не загорела, вам - посмотреть, как сложится с сэйлор-костюмами.』

— Шляпы - отличная идея, если подумать, — одобрил Нарг. — Мы сами не носим, нам так привычнее, а городские жители...

— 『Ещё, вам троим надо придумать настоящие супергеройские имена,』 — добавила Ранма. — 『Лучше сейчас, пока до города не доехали.』

— 『Почему?』 — возмутилась Аканэ. — 『Я как была Сэйлор Ирис...』

— 『Не держаться за старую жизнь?..』 — перебила её Усаги. — 『Правильно придумано. Чур я Гривус _(Горестная)_!』

— 『Эээ,』 — опешила Аканэ.

— Чилл Мист _(Леденящий Туман)_ , — сказала Ами на английском. — Приятно познакомиться.

— 『Эээ...』 — совсем растерялась Аканэ.

— 『А ты у нас будешь Рэйнбоу Дэш _(Радужный Рывок)_ ,』 — безапелляционно объявила Ранма.

— 『Эээээ?！..』

(シーンブレイク)

28 января 2017.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Araviel  
— Paganell 8-


End file.
